The Impossible Girl
by CakeLegends
Summary: Weiss is struggling with her ever-apparent feelings for Ruby and reflects back on what led her there in the first place. White-Rose (with Bumblebee on the side). Rated M for sexual content and language. Feedback Appreciated; Chapters uploaded (mostly) daily.
1. Chapter 1 - Loathe at First Sight

**_AN: Thanks for clicking this story! This is fanfic is a "White Rose" story. If you're not into that, stick around anyways. Maybe I can convince you otherwise. Please give feedback as it helps fuel my writing! Maybe you can help me choose the direction of the story? I plan to upload a new chapter daily (this one is short as I only had half an hour to write and revise it.) Please Enjoy! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 1_**

_"What am I going to do?" _she thought as she grumbled into her pillow.

Weiss didn't want to struggle with this anymore. In such a short time she had let herself get weak. The thought of actually being emotionally attached to someone was a concept the heiress didn't want to comprehend.

'_Why her? Of all the people I've ever known, why does it have to be her?_' she thought, her frustration building past the boiling point.

She wanted to run. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream in frustration because she knew that the only thing she needed right now was Ruby.

Weiss was alone for now: it was lunch period, and Blake, Yang and Ruby were in the cafeteria. The heiress knew she couldn't eat now without coughing it back up.

"How the _hell_ did this even happen!" she whispered angrily to herself, thinking back to the moments that led her to this point.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?!" she yelled at the ignorant little dunce who just knocked over her entire luggage cart. "Do you have any idea what you could have done?!"<p>

The caped girl was clearly too confused to respond.

"What, are you brain-dead? This is dust. Fire, Lighting, Water, Energy; do you have any idea what kind of damage you could have caused?"

The caped girl opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a foreshadowing "A-A-A…"

Before Weiss could even think she was caught in a small explosion.

**_Ka-Boooom!_**

As her vision cleared and her ears stopped ringing, and she felt like she was about to explode as well.

"Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about! You dolt! What the _hell_ are you even doing here?! You're a little young to be attending beacon!"

The girl gave a look of embarrassment. "I'm s-s-sorry! I didn't realize-"

"Well of course you didn't you little- "

"I said I was sorry, _Princess_!" The caped girl growled back.

This caught Weiss off guard. The girl who was so nervous a second ago had suddenly grown a backbone.

Weiss was about to retort when a girl dressed in black injected herself into the dispute.

Weiss admittedly didn't hear much of what the Goth girl said. She was too enthralled and enraged at the caped-girl's gutsy response. When the caped-girl laughed, she snapped back into focus, and realized the Goth girl must have insulted her.

"How...How dare you!" Weiss muttered, as she quickly picked up her things and stormed off.

"Who does she think she is? Nobody has ever had the balls to talked back to me like that!" Weiss said quietly to herself.

"Well, not maybe a couple of people" she thought, as memories of her father flooded her mind. She slowed down her pace for a bit and took a deep breath, and repressed all the yelling and bruises of those days.

"Well, if she wants me to be her enemy she's in for one hell of a year."

And with that thought Weiss continued her walk, not once looking back at Ruby: the cape-wearing, eternally quirky, impossible girl who was only just beginning to flip her world upside-down.


	2. Chapter 2 - That Fuzzy Feeling

**_AN: Thanks for the reviews, and here's another chapter just as promised! Feel free to make suggestions in the review section, you could help make the story better. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 2_**

_"So that's how we met. She was so cute, even then."_ Weiss thought, cursing with herself for even being able to think that way.

_"Alright, c'mon Weiss. You have to get up at some point."_

The heiress forced herself out of her dorm-room bed and made her way to the bathroom sink.

She turned on the sink and splashed the cool water on her face. She felt better, but she knew she couldn't wash away the thoughts. She already tried that before.

"This wouldn't even be a problem if she wasn't so damn nice to me!" Weiss growled.

She felt like her mind was at war with itself, the two halves of her psyche in a heated debate:

_"You should just tell her how you feel! Who cares if she turns you down?"_

_"No way. When she rejects me...I don't know I could keep it together."_

_"You know that she'd prefer you to be honest about this!"_

_"But then I would risk losing her as a friend-"_

_"You know she'll always be your friend. She's not that kind of person, remember?"_

That last thought almost gave Weiss some hope. She ran through her memories. Would Ruby be nice enough to act indifferent even if Weiss unveiled this to her?

* * *

><p>The Heiress was walking through the forbidden forest, completely lost.<p>

"Whom will I run into first?" she pondered. "Pyrrha Nikos would be optimal, but I guess I'd settle for that Ren kid. Hell, anyone other than Jaune or that dunce of a girl-"

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of incredibly fast footsteps.

Speak of the devil and she doth appear.

Silver eyes met piercing blue ones, and for a moment they both seemed to be frozen in place.

Then, without missing a beat, Weiss turned on her heels and trudged on away from the caped-girl.

"Wait!" the girl yelled after her "My names Ruby, we're supposed to be teammates! Where are you going?"

Weiss ignored her exclamations. Maybe she could get away with teaming up with the next person she saw?

Her hopes were immediately dashed when she made eye contact with vomit boy, who was currently dangling from a tree.

With a disappointed sigh, she swallowed her pride and walked back to the clearly more capable of her to options.

"You came back!" Ruby happily cheered upon Weiss' return. Weiss stormed passed her.

"What's the hurry?" Ruby replied.

"Why is she acting all nice all of a sudden?" The heiress whispered to herself, puzzled that someone could treat her nicely after a fight.

_"Obviously she's just trying to annoy me."_ she thought, and proceeded on with her mission.

"I'm not going to let you slow me down just because-"

Before she could finish the sentence the girl dashed in front of her with unreal speed.

"I'm not slow, you see!" Ruby giggled, putting an arm around Weiss. "You're about to see a new side of me today, and afterward you're going to be like: 'Wow, that Ruby girl is really, really cool...And I wanna be your friend."

The snow queen quickly searched Ruby's expression for any signs of falsehood.

_"She's...actually being genuine."_ Weiss realized. _"But...why would she want to bury the hatchet? What have I done to even earn a second chance from her?"_

"You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time." The heiress replied harshly.

She proceeded to walk forward, ignoring the things said by her partner.

Luckily, It was not a far walk to met up with the other teams. Weiss overlooked the potential competition.

"That Goth girl Blake is partnered with Ruby's sister; Ren is partnered with Nora, obviously; Pyrrha is teamed up with...Jaune? Huh, I never would have guessed."

Her investigation was cut short, however, when She noticed that Pyrrha was futilely attempting to outrun a Deathstalker.

"Don't worry, I got this!" Ruby stated as she charged the beast armed with nothing but her scythe, her speed, and a sizable battle cry.

Her strike was powerful, but was shrugged off by the tank of a monster. She began to back up, trying to retake control of the situation. She still looked confident, like she could pull this together all by herself.

But then an infamous screech rang out through the sky: The herald of death. Everyone knew what was coming next.

"NEVERMORE!" Jaune shouted, pointing at the quickly approaching shadow gliding towards them.

The Nevermore, the king with wings, had entered the scene and was clearly going to do more than just pass through.

Weiss looked back to the Deathstalker, who was clearly about to attack Ruby while some of her attention was drawn.

"Ruby!" Yang shouted, trying to sprint to her sister aid, but it was clear she would be far too late.

As if acting on instinct, Weiss drew Myrtenaster and used her abilities to boost herself to Ruby just in time. She struck the Deathstalker at full-force, encasing it in a layer of ice.

The snow queen turned to look down at the caped-girl, eerily reminded of their first encounter.

_"Well, this is a good a time as any to start over."_ Weiss thought, thinking a little higher of the small, brave girl who sat before her.

"You are so childish." Weiss began. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. I also know I can be…difficult to say the least." The heiress' expression relaxed, and a small smile appeared on her face for the first time in awhile. "But if we're going to make this work, we need to work together. So lets make a deal. I'll be nicer if you stop trying to showoff."

"I'm just trying to prove myself…" Ruby whispered somberly, blushing deep red.

Weiss took a breath and said the words she wished someone said to her a long time ago.

"Ruby, listen to me. You may be a couple of years younger than the rest of us, but you're standing here now as a student of Beacon. Clearly your best is already good enough. You don't have to go out of your way to prove anything to anyone- especially not to me."

Ruby began to cheer up at that statement, and thanked Weiss for her actions.

And so the 8 of them began what was then the fight of their lives. Ruby, Weiss and the other partners all worked in beautiful harmony.

And later, when Ruby stood above them all on that high cliff with a scythe in one hand, her cloak flowing in the wind, and the severed head of a Nevermore behind her, Weiss couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at Ruby's redemption. Weiss felt a warm, fuzzy feeling see the cute girl glowing with confidence. She dismissed it for now, mistaking it for something else. But soon she would realize it wasn't just a regular longing for friendship. It was a desire to be much, much more than that.


	3. Chapter 3 - Remorse

**_AN: I changed the rating of the story because of this chapter. I don't think its too heavy, but better to be save than sorry. If you think I could make the story better, make sure to leave suggestions for the direction. Stayed tuned, more to come!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 3_**

Weiss turned off the almost overflowing sink, realizing that she had been letting it run for several minutes now.

She quickly grabbed a towel and began to walk back to into the dorm, wiping her face and hair dry before the rest of her team arrived. She was ready to act like she was ok for them again. But only now did she realize the destruction she caused during her breakdown.

Thrown books and broken glass laced the floor on her side of the room.

A small cuss slipped past her lips as she began to quickly clean up the aftermath of her emotional hurricane.

She ran to the closet and grabbed a broom to sweep up the glass pieces.

She picked the books off the floor and quickly tossed them back onto the respective persons bed. When she chucked Ruby's Grimm Studies textbook, the ropes securing Ruby's bed shifted.

Half an hour ago Weiss had said words to Ruby that she would give anything to be able to take back.

"C'mon Weiss." she said to herself, "You can't take back what you said, so how are you going to make this up to her?"

Weiss did what she did best. She analyzed the situation, hoping that she could come up with the optimal solution.

* * *

><p><em>Ruby and Weiss' lips were pressed together, their tongues roaming each other's mouths. They gripped each other desperately, Weiss' hands on Ruby's hips while Ruby was gripping the back of Weiss' head, as if trying to pull her even closer. Their lower halves were intertwined as they started to slowly grind their hips together, finding a comfortable rhythm. Their names, upon other things, were whispered into each other's ears. They were both close. Their grips on each other hardened. Weiss' breath stuttered heavily as she finished. She moved to lie over onto her side and caressed her now tired lover.<em>

_"Promise that you'll never leave me." Ruby said, her eyelids growing heavy._

_"I wouldn't even dream of it, dolt." Weiss playfully whispered back as Ruby snuggled closer to her._

Weiss' eyes opened, then immediately closed shut. She didn't move for a few moments. Maybe she was still in shock at the profanities her sleeping mind was able to come up with. Or maybe she was annoyed that this wasn't the first time.

Or perhaps she was contemplating how she could once again clean up the mess in her bed without the rest of her team noticing.

She slowly opened her eyes once again, sat up, stretched, and yawned. Hopefully she could play it off long enough for them to not see.

But a loud whistle greeted her right ear.

"GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby cheered, shattering Weiss' hopes of a quiet morning.

"Now that you're awake we can officially begin our first order of business!"

"And what would that be exactly?" Weiss asked, clearly still rattled by her rude awakening.

"Decorating!" Yang replied as bubbly as ever, "We still have to unpack."

"Weiss, Yang, Blake, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission! BANZAI!"

"BANZAI!" the rest of Team Rwby repeated, though Weiss' was inaudible.

"Well, this might actually work out for me." Weiss thought as she managed to sneak her sheets under her school clothes and wash them as she changed outfits. The rest of her time had already started building the bunk beds by the time she left the restroom.

The heiress was especially sour around Ruby that day, an amount that she would soon regret, but not without reason.

The caped-girl noticed that Weiss was looking at her for a little longer than normal, and had an usually hungry look in her eyes. But when Ruby would return the gaze, the heiress would do nothing but quickly glare and look away.

_"Looks like Ruby's going to have to deal with the old me for a while."_ Weiss thought. This was the only way she knew how to handle her emotions: cover them with a thick layer of hate.

Fortunately for Weiss the cleaning didn't last long as they quickly realized what they were almost late for their first class of the year.

The four sprinted to their class, just barely walking into the doorway as the bell rang.

So began one of their first classes. Professor Port rambled on and on about the highlights of his golden days.

It was only after Weiss had almost completely lost interest did she realize she made the mistake of sitting next to Ruby.

Suddenly feeling nervous and fidgety, Weiss desperately looked for something to distract herself. Weiss scowled hard, trying to not crack a smile or stare at her partner. But after withstanding several minutes of Ruby's funny antics and her leg resting comfortably against hers, she realized she couldn't last the entire period sitting next to her.

"Who here believes that they are the embodiment of these qualities?" Professor Port said.

Not knowing what he was asking for, Weiss raised her hand hoping for a way out of her seat.

"I do sir!" Weiss strained out.

"Very good! Come up here and face your opponent!" The Professor bellowed.

Weiss felt comfortable again. Myrtenaster was in her left hand and everything except the creature before her was fading out of her vision.

"Go Weiss!" Yang cheered.

"Fight well!" Blake continued.

"Good job, Weiss! Represent Team Rwby!" Ruby shouted happily.

Hearing Ruby's voice threw her off. For a brief moment, her face softened, and she almost went to smile back at her partner. She quickly realized her falter and began to cover it up.

"Begin!" Port shouted, as a Boarbatusk ran out of the cage to attack her.

Weiss barrel rolled out of the way and gave a powerful swing back to the beast.

_"Armor on this is even thicker that the Deathstalker."_ she analyzed _"It must sacrifice size for durability."_

"Weiss, hit its underside, it has no armor there!" Ruby yelled to her partner.

"Ruby, stop telling me what to do!" she barked back, feeling heavy with remorse after seeing her partner visibly sink.

_"Underside, huh. I wasn't paying attention. Good work, Ruby." _Weiss thought to herself.

After sharing a few hits with the creature, she managed to catch it off guard and knock it onto its back. Following Ruby's advice she ice-dashed full speed, stabbing her blade into its chest.

She stood up and began to catch her breath.

"Very good Ms. Schnee, we are clearly in the presence a true huntress in training!" Port exclaimed.

Weiss ignored his praise and felt her heart stutter and her stomach turn when she looked back at Ruby's hurt expression.

She grimaced back at Ruby, hoping that would hide any indication of remorse.

She took this opportunity to exit the classroom.

"What's with her?" she heard Jaune whisper.

"If only you knew, Jaune." Weiss thought to herself, her inner monologue filled with venom.

"Weiss, wait!" she heard Ruby say, running through the empty hallway to catch up with her.

"What's wrong with you, Weiss?" Ruby asked filled with genuine concern.

"You're my problem!" Weiss spat back at her. "You've been messing with my head ever since I got here!"

"What happened to 'wanting to work together'? This is about me being the leader isn't it? Look Weiss I'm trying my best-"

"Well, you know what: I was wrong. Your best isn't good enough. Stay the _hell_ away from me."

Ruby's face was quickly filled with sorrow. It took all of Weiss' willpower to not apologize and comfort her right then.

"Ok, Weiss. You know what's best." Ruby said, her voice smaller than ever. Weiss heard a loud pop and felt a strong gust of wind at her back as Ruby took off at full speed, as if she was trying to outrun the cold words.

Weiss ran back into the dorm room and locked herself in. She slid down and sat in front of the door. She was prepared to do something she never thought she would.

For the first time in a long time, she cried.

She cried because cupid had cursed her. She cried because she never learned to express herself. But above all, she cried because she didn't know if she would ever be able to make it up to the girl who showed her so much kindness and had her heart on a leash. Her words were barely audible behind her quiet sobbing.

"Oh, god...Oh, god...what the _fuck_ have I done."


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet Wisdom

**_AN: Now we're all caught up with the beginning, so there shouldn't be any flashbacks from here. I also changed the rating back to T after discussing it with some people. This chapter is a bit shorter than the last two, but I felt like it got the message across in fewer words. This almost seems like a stopping point, but please let me know if you want me to continue, I still have ideas up my sleeve. Remember to leave reviews, it helps me improve my work. Hope you enjoy this chapter! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 4_**

If she had five more minutes alone, Weiss might have gotten away with it. The broken glass and the frame took longer to clean up than she anticipated. She made the mistake of trying to pick up the larger pieces with her hands way too quickly. She cut her hands, her bright red blood dripping into the carpet of the dorm-room floor.

It was at that moment the doorknob turned. Weiss froze in place, still kneeling down next to the shards of glass, unable to find a way to cover this up. It felt like the door was taking forever to open. A familiar figure walked in.

Yang.

She heard Yang's footsteps as she approached, stopping right in front of the Heiress. Weiss closed her eyes, bracing herself for whatever punishment Yang had in store for what she did to her sister.

"Yelling? A beating? Knowing Yang, probably both..." Weiss thought to herself.

"Listen to me Yang." Weiss began, "Just hurry up and do what you're going to do to me. I deserve it. I messed up bad and I can't take it back."

There was a pause. Weiss felt her heart beating faster and faster in her chest. Weiss was wrong. Yang did something even worse than she could imagine.

Yang hugged her.

Weiss almost went limp in Yang's arms. Her vision became blurry as tears threatened to make reappearance.

"I know you didn't mean any of It." the blonde said, tightening her grip and patting Weiss on the back.

"H...how?" Weiss asked through a shaky breath.

Yang ended the hug and motioned for Weiss to sit back on her bed.

"Because I know emotions better than anybody." Yang stated, "You bounced from liking Ruby, to hating her even more than when you first met. That can only mean one thing, and it's definitely something way bigger than plain-old jealousy."

Yang walked over a few feet and leaned against the bedpost.

"Plus," she continued, "I know what you're _really_ like when you're mad at someone, and I don't think you would have sat next to her in class... Or moaned her name in your sleep."

"You heard that?" Weiss asked quietly, blushing scarlet.

"Only because I was awake. Don't worry, you're not loud." Yang said reassuringly, followed by a quick wink.

"I'm not used to the whole apology thing. How could I make it up to her? I don't even know where to start." Weiss said defeated.

"Don't freak out about it. Take your time and figure out the right words. As long as you're sincere about it, that's all that matters. You can't hide your emotions forever, Weiss."

"It's the only thing I know to do."

Yang walked back to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, giving some parting advice.

"Your tank is running on empty, Weiss. What are you gonna do when you run out of hate?"

Weiss paused.

"Well," the Heiress started as she stood up and wiped the remaining blood off her hands, "I guess I'm going to get off my sorry ass and do something about it."

"Hello, Weiss." Yang joked, "It's good to have you back."

"Thank you, Yang." The heiress said, her confidence slowly returning. "Though I have to say, I'm surprised you didn't just knock me out."

"Well, that'll come later." Yang said playfully, exiting the room. Weiss honestly couldn't tell whether she was joking or not, but right now that didn't matter. Right now she needed to figure this out.

* * *

><p>Weiss didn't have any more classes with Ruby for the rest of the day. She was somewhat relieved, as it took her most of the day to find the right words. She waited until the earliest hours of the morning to enter the dorm-room.<p>

She found Ruby passed out on her bed, her face in an open textbook and an empty coffee mug lying next to her hand. Weiss gently shook her awake. Ruby's eyes grew big with shock as she realized who woke her.

"Weiss? Oh god I'm sorry, I must have passed out."

"How do you take your coffee?"

"What are you talking ab-"

"Answer the question."

"Uh, Cream and five sugars."

Weiss smiled and rolled her eyes at Ruby's quirks. She quickly poured Ruby a cup, and handed it back to her.

"Ruby, I didn't mean what I said earlier. I wish I could take it back." Weiss swallowed hard; surprised she made it this far. "I know for a fact that you're going to be a great leader. But I'm telling you now, from now on I'm going to be the best partner, and the best _friend_, that you've ever had. Do you forgive me?"

Ruby gave her smile. "Of course I do, Weiss." And embraced her friend.

"You should get some sleep before the day starts, princess." Ruby said jokingly. "The circles around your eyes are so dark. You look like a raccoon or something."

It was at that moment Weiss realize how tired this day had made her. With the weight lifted from her shoulders, she could finally return to the comfort of her bed.

She changed into her nightgown and climbed into her bed, briefly noticing a smile on a 'sleeping' Yang's face.

"Weiss?" Ruby said in the dark.

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll be Ok."

And for once in her life, Weiss didn't have to lie.

"I promise. Goodnight, Ruby."

Weiss had another embarrassing dream that night. This time Ruby heard her. The following morning she didn't asked what Weiss was dreaming about. Why she was whispering her name. She didn't understand. She didn't need to right now.

Ruby liked Weiss a lot, maybe she did love her, but right now she couldn't recognize what it felt like. Maybe someday when she's a little wiser. Maybe that day would be very, very soon. She only knew one thing for certain right now: Weiss was Ok, something that seemed impossible not so long ago.

And for now, that was good enough for her.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Runaway

**_AN: Sorry there wasn't a chapter yesterday. I'll try to upload 2 today to make up for it, but no promises yet! This chapter is sort of unlike the others, as it's mainly a foundation for the next, were some really exciting stuff will happen. The point of view for this chapter focuses more on Ruby as well as Weiss. If you think you know what's gonna happen, leave a review with it written out. I'd love to see how much I'll surprise you! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 5_**

"Oh this is wonderful!" Weiss exclaimed, a huge grin sprawled across her face.

"I don't think I've seen you smile this much Weiss. It's kind of weirding me out." Ruby joked.

It was the day of the Vale festival and following the excitement of Weiss, Team Rwby had decided to pertain.

"How could I not smile? It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dancing, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning put into this is simply... marvelous!"

"You really know how to make a fun thing sound boring." Yang replied.

"Oh, quiet you."

Their conversation was interrupted when they arrived at a Police crime scene. The team slowed their pace, trying to overhear what conversation two of the cops were having.

"-who needs that much dust?"

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough for this."

_"So that's what this is about. I wonder if it has anything to do with those punks who tried to rob me at that dust shop?"_ Ruby thought to herself.

"White Fang. What a bunch of degenerates." Weiss said under her breath.

Blake glared at her, "The White Fang _aren't_ a bunch of degenerates. They're a group of Faunus with a good purpose. They're just misguided. What's _your_ problem?"

Weiss visibly stiffened, "Misguided? They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!"

"Then they're _very_ misguided." Blake retorted. "Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale."

Ruby saw her window to end this conversation quicker. "Plus the police never caught that 'Torchwick' guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe he did it?"

"Doesn't prove that the White Fang aren't a bunch of scum. They only know how to rob, cheat, and steal."

"That's not necessarily true-" Yang began. But she was interrupted by a cry for help.

"Hey, someone stop that Faunus! No-good stowaway!"

Team Rwby looked towards the docks, seeing a newly arrived whaling ship, and monkey-tailed Faunus about their age running away from two fishermen.

"Hey!" he yelled back, "A no-good stowaway would have been caught! I'm a _great_ stowaway!"

The Faunus perched himself on a streetlamp.

"Get down from there!" The two cops from the crime scene yelled.

They Faunus gave a playful laugh, and leaped back down to the ground, continuing to run away from his new pursuers.

He ran right past Team Rwby, giving a quick wink to Blake as he ran by. The team joined in on the chase, curious to see the outcome.

They were interrupted when Weiss turned a corner and slammed into a person.

"Dammit, he got away!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Uh, Weiss..." Yang replied, pointed to the person Weiss was currently laying on top of.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Weiss said standing up.

"Salutations! My name is Penny!" She said, a little to happily for someone recently slammed into the ground.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked as the strange ginger kicked herself back up.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament. I'm combat ready." Penny replied.

"Forgive me, but you don't really look the part." Weiss stated.

"Says the girl wearing a dress." Blake mocked.

"It's a combat skirt." Weiss said, as Ruby gave her a slick high five.

"What a minute." Weiss said, grabbing Penny by the shoulders and bringing her in closer, "If you're here for the tournament, do you know that Monkey-tailed Rapscallion?"

_"Oh, not again…"_ Ruby thought as Blake and Weiss began another argument. _"Maybe this won't last that long?"_ Ruby hoped.

* * *

><p>Hours later the Team was back in their dorm. The sun had set and the moon had started to rise, but the argument was still raging on.<p>

"-Why this is causing such a problem?!" Weiss shouted back at Blake. "Do you realize you're defending an organization that hates humanity? Those Faunus of the White Fang are pure evil!"

"What do you know about pure evil? Your company uses cheap Faunus labor! You're the Heiress to your father's company; yet you haven't even said a damn thing about fixing halve the horrors of what your company does behind closed doors! You're discriminatory!"

"I'm a victim!"

"You have no idea what being a victim feels like-"

"That's. Not. True." Weiss said, her temper rising, causing the room to grow very cold, "Their protests were once more peaceful, but it hasn't always been my company's cargo or equipment that they target!"

Weiss briefly closed her eyes and slowed her breath, realizing that the unintentional release of her powers had put the rest of her team on edge. "They're trying to take down the company, so of course they've… hunted me down before, and not just me and my father. I've seen more family throats slit open than anyone should have to."

Blake's scowl shifted slightly, looking more concerned. Weiss looked out the window as she continued.

"It hasn't happened recently. Not since they lost their advantages and went into hiding. And thanks to the guards they never managed to give me more than a few scars. But being a kid and waking up to a masked man with a dagger looming over you in your sleep...that's the type of thing to leave me with a lasting opinion."

There was a quiet moment for the first time in hours.

"Weiss, I had no idea..." Ruby said, placing a hand on Weiss' shoulder.

"Ruby, please don't. I'm going to need a minute." Weiss said quietly.

She glared back at Blake from over her shoulder.

"You know why I hate the White Fang? I've could probably do more for their "cause" in a few weeks than those murdering _savages_ have ever done!"

"We'll maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake screamed back.

Weiss backed up, feeling a small amount of fear as the words Blake said clicked. Blake's expression softened as she saw her teammate's fear at her reveal.

Blake sprinted out of the dorm.

"Blake! Wait! Come back!" Ruby yelled through the doorway.

_"She was an Assassin?" _Weiss contemplated._ "No, she's slept in the same room as me, she would have tried to gut me already. A Spy? Maybe."_

She looked back at Yang's shocked expression.

_"Clearly Yang isn't in on this. Yang's been my friend till now as well. Plus, her and Blake have been as close as they can be since they partnered up. Blake couldn't be a spy. At least, not anymore"_

This thought left Weiss with even more questions.

_"But then why did she leave the White Fang? Can you leave? Either way, it looks like I'm going to have to tell her."_

Weiss apologized to Ruby, then sprinted out of the dorm-room to track down her former ally.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Monster

**_AN: I managed to get out 2 chapters today to make up for yesterday. Hope you guys like this chapter, I think it mixes the story up well and still feels possible in the context. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 6_**

Four weeks had passed since Blake had unveiled her secret. And for four long weeks Ruby had watched Weiss try to track her down.

Sometimes Weiss would disappear for a day or two at a time, only to come back stern-faced with no success. She could have sworn she caught glimpses of bruises and scars on Weiss' body as she changed clothes. Ruby wondered what type of people she'd been running into trying to find their lost teammate.

Yang had gotten the worst of it. She hadn't cracked a single joke or smile since Blake's disappearance. It was a new record for her; a record Ruby hoped would never be reached again.

Ruby had been looking for Blake too, but she was busy trying to keep her distraught team in shape. Ruby figured Weiss was such an obsessive student she could easily afford to miss a few days out of the week, but Yang needed to be woken up every morning and dragged to class.

The weekend finally rolled around again, and the 3 members of Team Rwby revisited Vale.

Weiss was clearly exhausted, occasionally almost falling down as she walked. Yang kept looking absentmindedly at her feet.

"Come on, you guys!" Ruby said, trying to keep the spirits high, "I know she'll turn up soon, there's no reason we still can't take a break every once and a while."

They proceeded to enter the main square, bustling with people. Ruby led them to the Combat History Museum, their destination for today.

Even though they were still sad, Weiss and Yang clearly enjoyed the tour. It was almost funny how seeing all the strange weapons and equipment cheered them all up.

They were in a tour group; being told about the first Multi-Tool weapons, when a news report on a hanging monitor caught everyone's attention.

"Another Kingpin of the Dust Industry, was taken into custody by Vale City Police today. The police report said he was found choked unconscious at his desk with suspicious files left on his body. The files showed that Mortimer had been using illegal Faunus slaves in his dust mines.

When arriving at the offshore dust mine, police had discovered that the slaves had already been set free. Most of the guards had been knocked or choked unconscious and placed in the chains that previously held faunas slave workers."

_"What do they mean 'Another'? Has this happened before?"_ Ruby thought to herself. The reporter continued.

"Some of the former slaves said that the figure who arrived and freed them was wearing some sort of light armor covered by a black duster with the hood pulled over the head. A mouth-mask and sunglasses covered the person's face. The person must have snuck in and taken out each guard individually as no guard remembers seeing an intruder. Though the gender of the figure wasn't directly confirmed, most believe that the figure had a female shape-"

"That's Blake! It has to be!" Yang exclaimed to her teammates, as they exited the museum so there conversation wasn't listened to.

"There's a good chance, it would make a lot of sense." Weiss agreed.

"Why would she try to do all this by herself? Why didn't she ask us to help?"

"She probably didn't want to attract attention, especially when taking out guards." Weiss reasoned.

"Right, if someone saw her, all they would need to do was pull off the mask." Yang finished.

Team Rwby proceeded back to Beacon, with newfound hope and worry for Blake.

* * *

><p>Professor Port's class had started. Weiss was still using her time to look for Blake.<p>

Yang had a plan to speak to Blake again. She had used all her resources: Junior, a few forgers, and the large wad of money she may or may not have taken from Weiss' drawer.

"Ruby!" Yang whispered to her sister.

"Yeah?"

"I know how we can get Blake's attention."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I've gotten some people to gather some...information for me. I know where we can another crime lord."

"And?" Ruby asked, puzzled as to why she had gathered this knowledge.

"There's a good chance he's going to be the next target. If we hide out in his office, we could intercept her right after she does her business."

"That's sounds dangerous, but It could really work" Ruby whispered back. "I really doubt Weiss would let us go through with it. She seems to think her plan is better..."

"We don't need to tell her."

Ruby gave an unsure look. Weiss had been taking this very seriously ever since she figured out Blake was risking herself, and they didn't even seem like good friends. She would explode if she knew Ruby put herself in the same situation.

"You're going to make me do this alone? Because you know I will." Yang stated.

"Of course not!" Ruby whispered back quickly.

"Good. Weiss will be in the dorm tonight. When she's asleep, will take off."

"Tonight? You only told me now?"

"I didn't want to give you time to back out." Yang said with a grin. "Make sure she doesn't wake up, she's already going to be pissed when we bring back Blake."

* * *

><p>They waited an hour after Weiss fell asleep. She was curled up under the covers with her knees to her chest: A sign that she was completely knocked out.<p>

Yang led Ruby to an average looking office building. The blonde pulled out a small keycard and used it to get through the front doors.

They took the elevator to one of the top floors, and walked up to room 487.

"This is it" Yang confirmed. "Now, once we're in we should find a good place to hide-"

A yell and a smash coming from inside the apartment interrupted her instructions.

"Damn! We're already late" Yang said, quickly barging the door open with her shoulder.

Their teammate was there with her gear on, just as described by the new report. She loomed over the cowering figure of a grizzly looking businessman.

"Blake, wait! We can help you!" Yang almost shouted, as their teammate propped the man up against the wall, holding him still by his neck.

But she didn't knock him out. The blade that was in her other hand found it's way into the gut chest of the man. He tried to let out a cry, but was muffled by his killer's hand.

Yang stood there, stunned at what she had just seen.

The caped-girl ran forward, trying to tackle their teammate down for questioning. Her move was dodged, as the now-killer tried to escape out the window, but was knocked to the ground when Yang's bare fist connected with her gut. Yang's eyes glowed red as she delivered hit after hit.

"Blake, what the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Yang yelled as she stopped her assault, noticing she was no longer fighting back.

Yang pulled off the sunglasses as the familiar eyes of her teammate were exposed.

Just not the teammate she was expecting.

Ruby and Yang looked in shock at the now bloodied face of Weiss Schnee.

"Weiss..." Ruby said breaking the silence, "what are you doing here...why did you..."

Weiss sat up to reply, wiping the blood from her broken nose.

"I was going to tell you-"

"Weiss. You _killed_ a person." Ruby said, backing away.

"Ruby, let's just say he wasn't a very nice person."

"That doesn't matter. You're dressing up and killing people. This is wrong, Weiss."

"You sound like Blake."

Yang's expression went from shock to rage, "You mean you've already talked to her?"

"I found her after a day or two. I needed to tell her that I was doing this. I thought she would help me, but she dropped out after hearing the last few parts."

"What the _hell_ are you talking about?"

"You heard our argument. I told her I could do more for her cause in a few weeks than the White Fang ever had. I'm finishing my plan. I knock the small fry out, but they're big fish that need to be put down. It's just how things work. Where do you think I've been going this whole time. Don't worry, I'm almost done."

"Weiss-"

"You don't understand! This is my fault! In a few years, I'm going to take the Chair from my father, and I can't do that knowing that I'm in charge of some racist slave-trade! I need to protect these people! I have sword training, powers, and I can walk without being heard. This is the only way I thought I could do it. I'm not like the White Fang. I only kill who I have to."

"And...Blake almost did the same thing once, didn't she? When she was part of the white fang?" Yang said somberly.

Weiss nodded.

"You must understand. I'm not a murderer; I'm still a huntress. I'm doing exactly what our job is: Slaying monsters."

That's when Ruby and Yang realized how badly Yang had beaten Weiss. The heiress tried to stand up, but fell to her knees, grasping her broken ribs and reopened wounds. Seeing Weiss in this condition set something ablaze in Ruby.

Ruby and Yang hoisted their teammate onto their shoulders,

"I should have told you guys...let you talk me out of it...I'm sorry...I'll take you to Blake after this." Weiss coughed out, clearly weakened from trying to stand.

"Oh, _shit_ Weiss, I'm sorry." Yang replied, her voice cracking with regret "Don't get me wrong, what you're doing is messed up, but I should have at least listened first. We need to get you to a hospital."

"Don't be too hard on yourself." Weiss said, "You did promise me a beating, remember?"

And with that, Weiss fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7 - Losing Insight

**_AN: Sorry this chapter came so late in the day, I think it explains Weiss' actions pretty well and sets us back on track. More to come!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 7_**

Ruby and Yang, after taking the emergency access way, managed to carry an unconscious Weiss back to the beacon medical wards. Weiss condition appeared to worsen as they carried her. Blood was streaming from one corner of her mouth.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" the nurse exclaimed, helping the sisters place an unconscious Weiss in one of the medical ward beds.

Yang and Ruby quietly locked eyes, both hoping that the other would have a reasonable excuse.

"Uh, Well-" Yang began, but was interrupted by a familiar voice behind her.

"We found her in the forest. She must have snuck off to do some overnight training and was attacked by something." Blake said, her voice showing no signs of untruth.

The nurse nodded and proceeded to work on Weiss. Yang and Ruby turned to look at their returned teammate.

"Blake! Where have you been? We've been so worried-" Yang's words were once again cut short when Blake stepped forward and embraced her.

"You know I can handle myself." Blake said with a smile as she ended the hug. "I took care of my...problem and was coming back here when I saw you guys carrying Weiss."

Blake turned back to the nurse. "Is she going to pull through?"

"For the most part." the nurse answered. "Her aura was completely depleted when she was attacked, so she got the full impact of whatever hit her. She must have been training hard for weeks non-stop for it to get this low..."

The nurse pulled out a clipboard and continued her examination.

"Whatever it was that hit her was stronger than a normal person. She has a few broken ribs and teeth, her nose is broken, and her jaw is partially dislocated. With just a bit of dust and some skill I can fix those by morning. But there's one more thing."

The nurse looked back up to them. "Her left orbital is fractured. I can repair the bones and realign her eye-muscles and get it looking normal, but she won't be able to actually see out of it. I don't think there's any damage to the brain, but we won't know until she wakes up."

"Weiss, I'm so sorry..." Yang whispered, her quiet voice cracking with guilt.

"Right now it would be best if you all left. You can come see her in the morning."

The 3 members of team Rwby left the medical ward and made their way back to their dorm-room.

"What the heck happened to her?" Blake asked as they sat down on their beds, far too worried and confused to sleep.

"I happened to her." Yang replied somberly.

"You're going to explain."

"We don't exactly know ourselves." Ruby explained, "She said that she had spoken to you after your fight. What did she tell you?

Blake swallowed hard and began to recount the tale.

* * *

><p>"Blake!"<p>

Blake could her Weiss calling after her. She stopped, standing in the large front doorway to the school.

"Blake, slow down! I not going to yell at you, I promise."

"What? Haven't you caused me enough stress for more than one day!" Blake barked, turning to face her pursuer. "You know my secret. What could you _possible_ have to say to me now?"

"You're...not completely wrong."

"What do mean?"

"You. The White Fang. You're both not completely wrong. You just doing it all wrong."

Blake knew she would regret what she said next. "Explain."

"You're making it too much about the image. You want to be heroes. You want to gain respect, so that maybe one day you can rise to become more than some gang. That's way you rob cargo shipments and have poorly planned assassination attempts. For you guys, it's all about the name."

"That's not true."

Weiss straightened up as she continued, the moonlight giving her eyes a ominous look. "I know how to get things done. You don't need all this freedom fighter nonsense. Take out the leaders, and the rest will scurry like rats."

Blake gave a short, sour laugh. "You don't know how everything works, Weiss. This isn't like hunting Grimm, I know that first-hand. There's too many problems to tackle at once: Slave Labor, Political Misconduct, Executions...the list goes on and on."

"I could do ten times better than your pathetic excuse for a rebellion." Weiss said confidently.

"Weiss, no matter how much you think you are, you're not perfect." Blake said, hoping to talk some sense into the Heiress.

"I never said I was. I said I could do better." Weiss retorted.

"Why would you?" Blake questioned.

"I said I hate the White Fang, not the Faunus. I could make things better for everyone."

"Weiss, don't get those thoughts in your head. Trust me, they lead to no good." Blake said, looking back to Weiss. But she was already gone.

* * *

><p>"Her actions weren't necessarily heroic." Blake commented.<p>

"Well, now this sort of makes sense." Yang relied. "She has to be the coldest perfectionist I've ever met. No pun intended."

"Her need to outdo you almost got her killed." Ruby said quietly, worried about the condition of her friend. "She's like how I was on day one: trying to prove herself to everyone. Except this time it almost killed her."

"No, I almost did." Yang corrected, stunned with regret. "I didn't think I would do that much. I didn't know she was that worn down."

"You didn't know it was her." Ruby said.

"I didn't think at all, I just reacted. I mean, she just killed a person. That was probably her first and she didn't even show any regret."

"To her she was just slaying monsters." Ruby reminded her.

"Is she going to be alright." Blake asked. "I mean, even if she comes out of this, she's not becoming a psychopath, right?"

"She'll be fine. She killed someone but she still cares for people, more than you guys know." Yang explained. "Uncle Qrow, Ironwood, Ozpin, I'm sure they've taken lives but that doesn't make them crazy."

"I guess we won't really know until the morning." Ruby said, as they all lay back in their beds, struggling to fall asleep.

They all returned to the medical wards as soon as they awoke. They opened the doors of the ward to find a restored looking Weiss Schnee sitting on the side of the bed. They froze up when she saw them, but relaxed when she motioned for them to approach with a small smile.

"Weiss, are you feeling better?" Ruby asked.

"Tired." She replied. "And a little sore. But I should be much worse, all things considering."

"Can you, ummm..." Yang stumbled out, pointing to Weiss' eye.

Weiss reached up and covered her right eye.

"Nope. Nothing but dark." She answered.

"Weiss...I can't even-"

"It's fine. I was already scarred there, I could barely see out of that eye anyway." Weiss assured her.

Weiss' face filled with guilt. "Look, I know what I did seemed wrong and strange, but-"

"Relax, I already told them." Blake said.

"You should take your own advice, Weiss." Ruby said. "You don't have to always prove yourself."

Weiss tried to stand up, but almost fell over. Her teammates stabled her and laid her back down.

"Weiss. Right now you need to rest." Blake commanded.

"You guys aren't still mad?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I'm still a little bit mad." Blake stated, "But that doesn't mean I hate you."

"Class starts in 5 minutes, you guys should seriously head out." Weiss suggested as closed her eyes.

"Alright, Weiss. We'll talk about this later." Yang said as the team hurried out of the room, trying to make their class on time.

Weiss heard a pair of quick footsteps run back to her.

"Take care, Weiss." Ruby said, and Weiss felt her lean in and kiss her cheek.

By the time Weiss opened her eyes, Ruby was gone, just as quickly as she ran in.

_"Worth it."_ Weiss thought to herself, as she rolled over to her side to rest her sore ribs.

And even though Weiss' body was sore and her mind was tired, Ruby had just made it the best rest she had in years.


	8. Chapter 8 - You Knock Me Off Of My Feet

**_AN: It took me a while to figure out this chapter even though its a little shorter than the previous one. I hope you enjoy it! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 8_**

Weiss woke up to Ruby poking the tip of her nose.

"Weiss, wake up!"

Weiss opened her eyes and was greeted by Ruby and the rest of her team smiling down at her. She looked around, realizing she was back inside the dorm-room.

"What happened?" Weiss said groggily as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"The nurse said you were good enough to leave, so we carried you back here." Ruby answered.

"She also said that you should start moving around again before your muscles get too weak." Blake added.

"Let's get you up and running!" Yang said cheerfully, as she helped the Heiress out of bed. "We're doing sparring in Port's class today, so it's the perfect time!"

Weiss stood up for the first time in days, relieved that her feet were finally able to support her. She walked over to her drawer and pulled out her clothes.

"Alright, just give me a second to change." Weiss replied, followed by the sound of her teammates walking away.

Weiss pulled off her nightgown and began to disrobe further, but was stopped when she turned noticed Ruby's wide silver eyes looking back at her.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Sorry! I, uh, forgot." Ruby said nervously, almost tripping over her own feet as she slipped out of the room.

Weiss scowled at the doorway for a second, and then broke out into laughter.

_"She's still cute."_ Weiss thought to herself with a smile as she finished putting on her clothes.

Weiss grabbed Myrtenaster from the foot of her bed and proceeded to head out of the dorm. The left side of her face collided with the doorframe.

_"Oh, right. I guess my depth perception is crap now."_ Weiss thought.

Weiss glanced and saw Yang's guilt-filled expression.

"Don't worry about it." Weiss said, giving a small laugh to lighten the mood. "We should probably get to class."

Team Rwby proceeded through the halls to their first class.

* * *

><p>Their class met in the training hall today.<p>

"Today you will be practicing one of the most Manly forms of combat used: Unarmed!" Professor Port bellowed. "Everyone will come down to the mats, you and your partner will be sparring one another. You may hit the torso of your partner, but the goal is to knock or trip the other person down to the ground."

The class got up and took their spots on the mats in front of them. Weiss and Ruby took a spot near the middle.

Weiss quickly looked to her left, contemplating how the other partners would do.

_"Pyrrha and Jaune. I feel a little sorry for him."_ Weiss thought. _"Cardin and Russell. If we're lucky they'll both beat the crap out of each other."_

Weiss looked for other friendly faces on her right.

_"Nora and Ren. I wonder if her strength can beat his agility?"_ Weiss though, as she looked a bit further. She saw Blake and Yang sitting on the sidelines. _"She's still beaten up about hurting me. She must not want to risk harming another friend."_ Weiss reasoned.

"And, begin!" Professor Port commanded.

Weiss turned back to see Ruby launching towards her.

Weiss sidestepped her attack and tripped her. Ruby almost fell down, but recovered.

"Sure you can keep up?" Weiss said playfully.

"You bet!" Ruby laughed back, swinging back around.

Ruby threw a fast punch at Weiss, and was surprised when Weiss pushed it aside and tripped Ruby once again.

Using her speed, Ruby moved her legs to the ground to recover herself just in time.

Ruby looked back and noticed that Weiss was clearly out of breath. She was doing a good job for someone still recovering.

"Hey princess, are you sure you don't want to take a break?" Ruby asked.

"I'll take a break when you knock me down, dunce." Weiss laughed back.

Ruby grinned at Weiss' spirit, and launched herself back at her partner.

Ruby threw left hand punch. As Weiss blocked it, Ruby reached her other hand to Weiss' blind spot and grabbed her shoulder. Using her speed she managed to sweep Weiss' legs out before she could realize.

"Finally!" Ruby panted out, filling with pride at her partner's impressed expression.

It was then they both realize how they had landed.

Weiss was suddenly aware that Ruby was sitting on top of her with her legs on either side, their faces maybe 6 inches apart.

Their breath slowed as they looked into each others eyes, the sound of the class' sparing blurring out as they stared at one another.

Weiss was suddenly aware of every detail of Ruby: her silver eyes, small nose, and how her mouth was slightly parted as she breathed heavier.

"So…" Ruby said nervously, leaning back up to break the silence, "I guess we should take that break now, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Weiss said as they entangled each other. Weiss looked to where Blake and Yang were sitting, seeing Yang turn her gaze away as if she wasn't watching.

Weiss noticed Ruby had motioned to help her up. Weiss took her hand, her knees almost feeling weaker despite the grasp's purpose.

The duo walked over to Blake and Yang, sitting down right next to them.

Weiss looked past Ruby and Blake to see Yang giving her a smile and knowing wink.

Weiss nodded back to her, not replying verbally. She was too busy right now. She was fighting what was easily the hardest struggle of her life right now.

Weiss was struggling to keep in a grin.


	9. Chapter 9 - The Bad Dream

**_AN: In this chapter, we'll see how Weiss' mental wounds may have been ignored too soon. Ruby's one tough trooper, though. Hope you guys find this to be a good balance of Hurt and Comfort. More to come! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 9_**

The rest of the day proceeded as usual, and Team Rwby was sitting through the last part their final class of the day: Professor Ookbleck's class.

"Now remember students, anyone with a grade they would like to have improved can participate in the overnight field trip." Ookbleck announced, zipping around the front of the class. "Goodwitch and I will be taking those who participate on a tour of the Elder District of Vale."

The bell ringed, indicating the end of the school day.

Ruby and Weiss began to walk out of the class when they noticed Blake and Yang staying behind with the fieldtrip group.

"So, you guys are going?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah," Blake replied, "You have to go with your partner if they are participating, and Yang's grade is a-"

"Don't tell them!" Yang interrupted quickly.

"Okay, don't worry" Blake assured her. "I'm just saying, they probably didn't '_C'_ it coming."

The team sighed, though Yang's was done with a proud smile.

"Anyway guys," Yang said, "It looks like you're on your own for tonight."

"Hey Weiss, it'll be like a sleepover!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I don't know, Ruby. I'm exhausted." Weiss said, her body once again feeling sore.

"I'll tuck you in, anyways." Ruby said nudging Weiss in the shoulder, "I'll race you back. See you guys!"

Ruby took off in a burst of speed.

Weiss sighed and laughed a bit, waving goodbye to her teammates before chasing after her partner.

The hours between reaching the dorm and going to bed were an exhausted haze for Weiss. She passed out as soon as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

><p><em>Weiss saw nothing but tall dark trees sprawling to touch the night sky. She heard a slight noise behind her. Her whole body felt as though it was freezing over. Everywhere except her hands: they felt wet. She lifted her hands, her vision trying to focus through the dark to see what covered her hands. The color shone bright against the darkness.<em>

_It was blood._

_She looked down, realizing her entire front was smeared in red blood. Her breath quickened. She began to panic. She realized the noise behind her was getting closer. She was being chased._

_She took off, sprinting through the forest as fast as her legs would carry her. The forest appeared to stretch on forever in front of her. The footsteps behind her became louder and louder. Weiss could feel the deathly cold catching up with her. She knew she would never be able to run fast enough._

_She felt icy hands wrap around her neck and slam her against a tree. As her vision cleared, she saw the figure holding her by the neck. It was a woman, dressed all in black. She wore a black duster, and a mask covered mouth. Her familiar ice-blue eyes felt like they were piercing holes through Weiss' skull._

_The girl's grip on Weiss' neck tightened, stopping Weiss from crying for help. She raised her blade from her side. Weiss recognized the blade as her own. The moonlight glistened against Myrtenaster as Weiss' eyes widened, bracing for what would come next._

_The blade entered Weiss' chest._

_She felt pain. She felt her heart struggling to pump blood as its vessels were pierced. She let out a scream, but the hand of her killer muffled it. Weiss tried to fight back while she could, grasping the neck of the killer and trying to crush it with all the strength she had left. She began to fade to black, but kept her iron grasp, as if it would save her…_

* * *

><p>Weiss woke as she felt a push against her face.<p>

It took her a second took her a second to process the scene in front of her.

She was on the floor, lying on top of Ruby with her hands wrapped tightly around her neck. Ruby couldn't move, her eyes filled with shock and fear, and were threatening to roll to the back of her head. She was trying to pull Weiss' arms off of her, but couldn't beat Weiss' unconscious determination.

Weiss immediately released her grip when she realized what she had done. Ruby took a huge breath and coughed as air filled her lungs.

The heiress backed into a corner, shocked with what she had done. She stared at her trembling hands through blurry vision.

"Weiss..." She heard Ruby say comfortingly.

"What, what did I-" Weiss managed to choke out.

"You were convulsing in your sleep so I went to wake you up. It must have been a pretty bad nightmare, and you started choking me." Ruby said, her voice surprisingly calm and clear.

"How long did it take me to wake up?"" She whimpered.

"I wasn't counting. Maybe 10 seconds."

Ruby got up and walked towards a shivering Weiss.

"Go away." Weiss begged, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't be stupid, Weiss. I can handle myself. You caught me off guard." Ruby reassured, sitting down next to the heiress and patting her shoulder. "I want to know what you were dreaming about."

"I killed myself." Weiss answered through a shaky breath.

"Oh, uh, how?" Ruby asked.

"No, I mean I was hunted and killed by myself." Weiss explained. "I was wearing that stupid black outfit and I gutted myself open."

"Weiss, I think you bit off more than you could chew when you tried to outdo Blake." Ruby said.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked, though she felt she already knew the answer.

"Blake didn't kill anyone, and you did. And you did it out of spite." Ruby answered. "I guess you've suppressed it, but I don't think you're over it yet."

Ruby hugged Weiss close. "You can't keep suppressing things you wish never happened Weiss. Eventually it'll all spring back up."

"Ruby, I have no idea what to do." Weiss said, her voice smaller than it's ever been.

"I'm not sure either. But I do know one thing: you're not sleeping alone tonight." Ruby said as she walked over and hopped into Weiss' bed.

"Ruby, after all this I don't think that's a good idea." Weiss said.

"Don't worry." Ruby said with a smile, "I'll keep your monsters away."

Weiss sighed in agreement, knowing it was useless to fight a determined Ruby. She lied inside the bed and was surprised when Ruby snuggled up next to her.

"I'm cold." Ruby whispered.

"You know that hugging me will only make you colder, right?" Weiss informed her.

"Yeah, yeah..." Ruby mumbled, snuggling even deeper.

Weiss worried for her partner, but was overcome with the embrace of sleep once again.


	10. Chapter 10 - Ozpin

**_AN: This is chapter 10, and I think it's one of my favorites so far. It also ties things together very well. More chapters coming, as always! Be sure to leave reviews, I'd like to know how I did with this one! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 10_**

Weiss woke up feeling surprisingly well rested from the previous events.

Ruby was lying next to her, snuggled close with her arms wrapped around Weiss' waist. She felt the caped-girl's chest rise and fall as she breathed. A small smile was spread across Ruby's face. Weiss wanted this moment to last forever.

But alas, this was not the time.

"BRAYNG!" Weiss' alarm rang.

Ruby's eyes shut open. She sat up and stretched, giving a small yawn as she did so. A grin appeared on her face when she locked eyes with the Heiress.

"Looks like you made it through another night." She said happily, "I told you I'd keep your monsters away."

"Ruby, I don't know how I can make this up to you." Weiss said, her voice seething with remorse.

"Well, you can get out of bed for starters!" She answered cheerfully, grabbing Weiss by her hands and yanking her out of the bed.

The caped-girl dashed across the room and grabbed Weiss' outfit.

"Here, put this on and let's go!" Ruby commanded.

"Don't you have to change too?" Weiss asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Ruby exclaimed.

She dashed away in a red blur, her pajamas staying in the air for a split second. She dashed back, appearing fully dressed before her pajamas had even hit the ground.

"You're even more hyperactive than usual, and that's saying something." Weiss joked as Ruby turned her back to let Weiss change.

"Yeah! I just got really good sleep last night." Ruby said with a gleam in her eye. "Hurry up! We should go soon!"

"Where are we going, anyway?"

"I made a schedule!" Ruby said, holding up the planning binder she 'borrowed' from Weiss. "First of all, I'm going to take you to see Ozpin."

"It doesn't sound like I have a choice." Weiss said as she finished getting dressed, walking quickly to keep up with Ruby out the door.

"You don't. I have to make sure my number one girl is well!" Ruby said and smiled, jabbing Weiss in the shoulder.

"What can I tell him? I mean, I can't just reveal everything I've done." The Heiress asked.

"Just tell him what he needs to know, and nothing less." Ruby confirmed, as they arrived at the door to the Headmaster's office.

Ruby knocked hard 3 times and motioned for a cautious Weiss to enter. Weiss stepped into the office hearing her partner say 'good luck' as she closed the door.

Weiss had never been in the Headmaster's office before, but it was quite impressive.

The room was fairly large for an office, with a fireplace in the left-hand wall. The walls were dark purple with the occasional gold pattern running up it. Bookshelves covered the right-hand side and the space next to the fireplace. The center of the ceiling was made of glass, and you could see the morning sky.

Ozpin's desk was in the back of the room, and was crafted of some type of dark wood. Floor to ceiling windows were behind the desk, which allowed the entire garden and park area of the school to be seen.

Ozpin was standing next to his desk, gazing out the windows with his usually mug in his hands.

_"Does he ever put that down?"_ Weiss thought to herself.

"Have a seat, Ms. Schnee." He said, surprising Weiss.

"Yes Sir." Weiss responded, taking a seat at the chair in front of Ozpin's desk.

"Sir? How quaint." Ozpin said in his calm voice as she sat down at his desk, placing his mug in front of him. A small amount of steam was dancing on top of the mug from the coffee inside. "What is it you want to talk about?"

"...I can't sleep." Weiss thought carefully about how she would phrase this, "Because when I do, I have nightmares."

"Nightmares?" Ozpin asked, one of his eyebrows rising.

"Well, Night Terrors to put it more accurately. I had a particularly gruesome nightmare and lashed out at Ruby in my sleep."

"Well, that is a problem." Ozpin said, his tone asking her to continue.

"I fear that some of my actions are causing these nightmares."

"What kind of actions?" Ozpin asked.

"I'd rather not say. I wasn't acting myself. I couldn't see straight. Hell, now I really can't see straight at all. How poetic." Weiss said, trying to distract from the details.

"Ms. Schnee." Ozpin said, his calm tone suddenly sounding very serious. "I can tell you're hiding something very serious. I can promise that what you tell me will remain between us. If you're not able to tell me everything, I can't help you."

Weiss swallowed hard, realizing that Ozpin was not the type of person to lie to.

"Blake went missing about a month ago. The rest of my team didn't see her, but I talked to her right before she fled."

Ozpin's gaze seemed to grow more attentive as she spoke. Weiss ignored the urge to lie as she continued.

"Blake has had a history with the White Fang. I told her the group was weak, but she didn't believe me. I told her I could do their job better. And like most things I do, I set out to prove it."

"I grabbed an old duster and covered my face to hide myself as I 'worked'. I had a plan put together; it would be enough to prove to Blake that I was better. It only took a few weeks. And for a while, I was nonlethal."

Ozpin's gaze softened slightly.

"Ruby and Yang caught me when I switched. In the moment I thought I was fine. I thought I was killing monsters. But saying that to myself doesn't work anymore. In my dream, I was being hunted by myself. I was wearing the same thing I killed in, and I gutted myself open."

The Headmasters gaze looked of pity. He began his part of the conversation.

"Ms. Schnee, It's always the hardest part to overcome. We train hunters and huntresses here, of course there's a time when they will put an end to someone else."

Ozpin grabbed his coffee mug and stood back up, walking over to the windows.

"Every student here, even if they don't realize it, will reach that moment. It came earlier for you than others, but not by as much as you would think. You're still telling yourself you're 'slaying monsters', but with these nightmares you're having..."

Ozpin took a sip of his coffee before he continued.

"Your mind has realized that we all have a little bit of a monster in us. Yours just happens to wear a duster."

Weiss felt her hopes deflate.

"So," She replied somberly, "You're saying I have to deal with this from now on? Until I'm the one they're putting in the ground?"

"Not at all." Ozpin began, his calm tone sounding happier. "We all find someway to keep the monster at bay, whether it's through work, meditation, or a little helped from a loved one."

Ozpin sat back down at his desk as he continued.

"So I ask you Weiss, what will help keep your monsters away?"

"Ruby." Weiss said, the words passing her lips before she even thought.

A small smile appeared on Ozpin's face when he saw how shocked the Heiress was with her own words.

"She's a tough girl. I think she would definitely stand at your side."

"But..." Weiss began as she realized that Ozpin saw through her words, "She's just such an impossible person. She's perfect, but in her own dolt-y way. What can I do to make it up to her."

"Weiss a good friend of mine, Professor Oum, once said that all relationships must be earned. You two are good for each other, maybe you already have?"

Weiss felt better as she processed his words.

"Thanks, Ozpin." Weiss said as she stood up, "I definitely owe you one."

"Words are priceless, consider it a gift." He said as he started working on the papers at his desk. "Now go on, time waits for no one."

Weiss walked out of the office feeling a new sense of hope, and felt a rush go through her spine as she was reunited with her number one girl.

"So, how did it go?" Ruby asked, grinning at Weiss' blissful expression.

"Perfect." Weiss said as she looked at Ruby. "Just perfect. In every way."


	11. Chapter 11 - On the Bright Side

**_AN: Here it is: Chapter 11! Though it's a little shorter, I think this is a milestone chapter in the relationship of the characters. I might take a break from writing a chapter tomorrow, so don't be worried that it's over if a chapter isn't posted, there's still more story to be written! Tell me what you think about this chapter, I hope I got the pacing right. -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 11_**

Weiss finished brushing her teeth, and was ready to fall right into her bed. A whole day of Ruby's crazy activities had left Weiss worn to exhaustion. The Ursa-riding they did with Nora really wore her down.

She turned back to her bed, and was surprised to find Ruby already tucked in it.

"What are you-"?

"You didn't expect to sleep alone again did you?" Ruby said as she patted the bed for Weiss to enter. "I have to take care of you. I…um, sleep better when I'm with you too." Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what she said. "Sorry, that sounded way less creepy in my head."

"Don't worry, I get it. I'm...more comfortable around you, too." Weiss answered back, choosing her words carefully.

"Aw, Weiss!" Ruby giggled, "Your heart isn't completely frozen-over after all!"

"Shut up, you dolt." Weiss said laughed back as she climbed into bed next to her partner.

Weiss turned off the lamp and snuggled closer to Ruby. Darkness embraced the two. The heiress felt Ruby's heart beat close to their own, like a lullaby putting them to sleep. Her eyelids became heavy and nocturnal took her once again.

* * *

><p><em>Weiss was in the forest of her nightmares once again. She turned to see the blue-eyed monster with which she shared a face. She felt the stare of the killer burning her brain cold.<em>

_But this time, she wasn't afraid._

_Weiss looked to her right and saw a familiar girl cloaked in a red hood. The girl drew her scythe and nodded back to the Heiress. Weiss smiled._

_Weiss drew Myrtenaster. The monster did the same._

_The fight was like a painting, a blur of reds and blues and whites. Weiss lost her footing a few times, but her caped protector was always there to help her up._

_Every time she was knocked down, Weiss would get up and fight harder and smarter. Her attacks and powers working together in harmony never before seen: a roaring blizzard around her and her sword slashes freezing on contact._

_She outperformed her monster, and knocked it to the ground. The monster ran away, injured, back into the depths of the forest. The Heiress never got the chance to deliver the final strike._

_She understood now. She could never kill her dark side. That part of her would always live on. What mattered was control. Instead of letting it take over, let it be a tool. A resource. A last resort._

_Maybe she would call upon the strength of her monster one day when she needs it the most, a time when she needs to be relentless, but she'll always be the one in control. As long as she had help from the girl in the red hood._

_She turned back to her ally, giving her a massive hug._

_"I'm proud of you, Weiss." Ruby whispered in her ear while they embraced, "You're going to be ok."_

_Weiss felt the forest disappear. Everything faded away except her and her partner._

* * *

><p>The Heiress awoke to her partner poking her face. She opened her eyes and felt her heart speed up when she realized how close Ruby's face was to hers.<p>

"Rise and shine, princess!" Ruby said in a singsong voice. "Hurry up and let's go! We only have one more day of awesome buddy-time until Yang and Blake come back."

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Weiss said as she woke up.

"Why? Are you ok? What happened?" Ruby said, her voice instantly becoming very serious.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Weiss reassured her friend. "I don't think I'm going to have anymore of those nightmares from here on out."

"That's great to hear, Weiss." the caped-girl replied with a smile that could warm a glacier, "I'm proud of you."

Weiss got out of bed and stretched. She walked to the brave girl before her. She needed to get something off her chest.

"Ruby."

"Yes?" the caped-girl responded.

Since she met this girl she's been beaten. She lost her mind. She cried for the first time in ages. She lost half her vision. She fought against a side of her she never thought existed.

Weiss looked back at Ruby's curious silver eyes. A smile broke out across the Heiress' face as she finished.

"I've never been happier in my life. I'm lucky to have met you."

Ruby grinned, "I'm lucky I met you too, Weiss."

Weiss began to fix her bed.

"Hey, ummm, Weiss?"

Weiss turned to ask what was wrong. Before she could speak she felt Ruby's soft lips meet hers. The kiss lasted just a few seconds.

Weiss stood still, her mouth slightly parted in shock. Ruby's face turned as red as her name as she spoke.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" Ruby said quickly fumbling her words, clearly surprised with her own actions. "I just, um, I shouldn't have- I just...can we pretend that didn't happen. I don't have this figured out yet, I shouldn't have done that to you that was weird, I'm sorry..."

"Sure. We don't have to mention it, I get it. You're still figuring yourself out." Weiss said reassuringly to her freaked out partner.

"Thanks Weiss. I'm just...still figuring stuff out. I like you-I mean I don't necessarily like-like you. I mean you're my best friend and you make me feel funny sometimes and, uh...Oh god I just hope I didn't scare you..."

"Not at all. It'll be our secret." Weiss reassured.

"Thanks Weiss. I owe you one."

"Words are priceless. Consider it a gift."

Ruby nodded and shuffled out of the door.

"Hey, Dolt." Weiss called after her.

"Yes?"

Weiss smiled. "You're not a bad kisser."

"T-t-thanks." Ruby stuttered, a nervous smile on her blushing face.

Weiss changed into her clothes and grabbed her sword. She walked towards the door.

_"Well, it's going to be a great day."_ Weiss thought to herself, as she prepared herself for another day of Ruby's antics. She walked out the door.

And for once, she didn't look back.


	12. Chapter 12 - Return of Wisdom

**_AN: I'm back! This chapter is mostly from the point of view of Ruby and Yang, but contains the whole team. I hope I did good with this one, it's feels weird after missing a day. More to come! _****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 12_**

Much to Ruby's dismay, things were still awkward up until Blake and Yang arrived. Weiss seemed indifferent, maybe even a little more energetic, but Ruby couldn't recover so easily. She still felt as though her actions couldn't be forgotten.

It only took a few seconds for Yang to signal in on Ruby's distress.

Yang waited until Weiss and Blake had entered one of their many debates, and dragged Ruby to the dorm, closing the door and looking her sister dead in the eyes.

"What happened with you and Weiss?"

"Nothing." Ruby spat out quickly.

Yang smirked.

"Ruby. Something happened this weekend and I want to know what is was." Yang said in her 'big-sister-in-command' voice.

Ruby sighed. She never was a good liar.

"A lot happened this weekend, Yang. Weiss has been having Night Terrors."

"Night Terrors?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, she's been freaking out in her sleep. I tried to wake her up this time, and she reacted a bit before she woke up."

"Reacted how?" Yang asked, her eyes growing wide with interest.

"She...attacked me. She had me pinned to the ground when I managed to wake her up."

Yang had a frightening realization. "What if I'm the reason she's having the nightmares?"

"Don't worry, you're not!" Ruby quickly reassured, "You know Weiss forgives you. I think she was scared of herself more than anything. She's been fine since I started sleeping with her, though."

"You did _what_?" Yang squeaked back in shock.

"No, No I mean- We sleep in the same bed together-that's it!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh, right. Of course." Yang said as she caught her breath.

"It's just...We sleep better together. I feel more comfortable when she's close to me. I don't know why."

"_Heh, I bet Weiss doesn't have a problem with that." _Yang thought to herself. "Was that all that happened?"

"No. It wasn't." Ruby said with a shameful expression growing on her face. "Yang, I might have freaked Weiss out. I know I scared myself a little..."

"What happened? You're OK, right?" The blonde asked, her voice full of concern for her little sister.

"Weiss is usually all cold and brash, but most of the time its just a cover or she's playing around."

"Yes, go on!" Yang said rolling her hands to emphasize her comment.

"Its just-"Ruby pushed the words out as quickly as she could to get through the embarrassment,"Sometimes she says really nice things to me and it makes me feel all funny and this time she was saying really nice things and I acted out and kissed her!"

"Wait, what? Slow down!" Yang said, only able to make out about every other word.

"I kissed Weiss! On the mouth!" Ruby spouted back.

"You kissed her?" Yang said, her face full of shock.

Ruby slumped onto the bed in defeat. She felt her emotions turning her brain to mush. "I don't why I did, I just..._needed_ to. I made one mistake and now I may have lost the best friend I ever had."

Ruby felt Yang pull her into one of her signature bear-hugs.

"I don't think you made a mistake, Ruby. You were confused and I"

"But, what if this is wrong?"

Yang ended the hug and held Ruby's shoulders.

"Ruby, I'm not going to ask exactly what you mean by that. But understand that you're allowed to like anyone, It doesn't matter if they're your best friend or a girl."

Ruby began to lighten up at her sister's words of wisdom.

"But, I still might have ruined our friendship, what if she can't look at me the same way anymore?"

"I don't think she would care." Yang clarified. "In fact, I think she would be quite flattered at the very least."

Ruby blinked a building tear out of her eye and sniffed in a little.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes." Yang said with hidden knowledge in her words, "I know so. Just don't act weird about it. She's friends with you, she likes you for who you are. There's no need to try and change yourself."

Ruby hugged her sister once more. She darted back to her door the speak with Weiss.

"Alright." She said to herself. "TIme to not make it weird. Well, at least not more than usual."

Ruby walked out of the dorm to speak with Weiss, Yang tailing not too far behind.

A smile broke out on Yang's face as the two love birds returned to their conversation. Throughout the rest of the day, she felt a growth of pride looking at the future couple. Now she just had to let the metaphorical hourglass run out.

As they all got ready for bed, she saw Ruby walk out of the restroom from brushing her teeth. She saw Ruby look longingly at Weiss' bed for a second, before climbed up to her bunk.

"Where are you going?" Weiss asked, her hands on her hips.

"You still want me to sleep with you?" Ruby asked with a hopeful expression.

"Duh. When I'm falling asleep you're twitchy hyper-activeness is actually pretty relaxing." Weiss joked.

"Well I get pretty warm, and your body temperature is as cold as your heart, princess." Ruby snapped back with a smile, climbing into partner's bed.

"Clever." Weiss mumbled back, cuddling closer to her favorite teammate.

They were both out within a minute. Yang and Blake watched them until the only sound was the duo's synchronized breathing.

"So, how long do you think its going to take them?" Blake asked.

"I can't be sure. They are both so oblivious when it comes to emotional stuff." Yang answered back.

"Well until then It'll be like watching a turtle race." Blake looked at the small smiles on the two girls faces. "A really cute turtle race, though."

"I'm actually glad they're moving this slow. It gives me time to sit back and enjoy." Yang said.

"While things are still innocent." Blake joked with a small grin. "I wonder how long that will last."

"Oh, _gross_ Blake! That's my sister! You've been reading way too much _Ninjas of Love_."

"I'm just saying that would make this a lot more interesting to me…"

Blake felt a pillow slam her in the face.

"Yeah, yeah, go to sleep you perv."

Blake let out a giggle and rolled over to sleep.

"_Today was a great day for those two."_ Yang thought to herself. She just got to hear Blake giggle, so it was a pretty good day for her, as well.

With her eyelids growing heavy, the blonde looked back to the duo. Their arms caressed each other and Ruby's head was snuggled into the crook of Weiss' neck.

They reminded her of puzzle pieces, but not just because of how they were snuggled together. Because Yang knew that if anyone had to be with her sister, Weiss was a perfect fit.


	13. Chapter 13 - Battle of Fort Cafetorium

**_AN: This chapter has a serious plot-based conversation between Ruby and Weiss, but still has enough of the adorablilty that makes the relationship. The first conversation ended up being a huge easter-egg to roosterteeth, but I think it still fits as the 'Achieve Men' exist in the RWBY world. Another chapter tomorrow!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 13_**

It was a typical lunch period and RWBY, JNPR and Sun were sitting around their usual lunch table. All was going well, and everyone was enjoying eachother's company.

But that was only until Sun said the words that caused a torrent of war.

"That new Achieve-Men album really sucks. I didn't like their stuff before, but this takes the cake."

There was a beat of silence.

"You...you what?" Yang said, her face contorted in the most confused expression.

"Tread carefully, Sun." Weiss advised. "Those are fighting words."

"I just don't like the Achieve-Men." Sun clarified.

Another pause of silence occurred.

"What the _hell_, sun?!" Nora exclaimed.

"How do you not like them?" Juane questioned.

"I just don't really like their music." Sun answered.

"I'm not really a fan either." Pyrrha admitted.

"Same goes for me." Blake added.

"Oh, come on!" Yang exclaimed. "Some of their members are really good. Right Ruby?"

Ruby snapped out of her deep daze and re-entered the conversation. "Sorry what?"

"You like that Lindsay from the Achieve-Men, right?"

"Nah, she's kind of weird. She's nothing like me." Ruby answered.

"Actually she's the only decent one there." Sun stated, "But everyone else is just awful."

A clamor of an argument erupted. The entire table was in a heated debate that could have started world wars. Over the chaos, Weiss noticed Ruby had returned to her daze.

The Heiress scooted closer to talk to her partner, their conversation easily masked by the verbal battle.

"Alright. Tell me Weissy what's wrong." The Heiress said, nudging her partner out of the daze.

"Weissy?" Ruby laughed back. "Did you just make a joke?"

"Don't get used to it. Now tell me."

Ruby paused. She looked Weiss in the eyes.

"Its about the whole nightmarish thing you went through."

"Look Ruby-"

"You're fine now, I can tell. I just want to know something. We're all trained for one purpose. Do you think I'm going to have to go through that someday?"

The Heiress' gaze grew full of concern.

"I hope not." Weiss said, her voice calm and serious. "I barely ate. I couldn't sleep. I rarely talked. Something strange happens to you when you're too scared to fight the monster living in your own head."

Ruby felt her stomach turn as her curiosity grew. "Can you tell me what its like?" Ruby asked, scooting closer to her partner.

"Its like being...focused, I guess. Being able to set your aim on one thing so much that everything else fades to the background. Taking care of yourself becomes an afterthought."

"You said that talking to Ozpin helped. What did he say about it?"

"He said that it's something we all have to deal with at some point." Weiss answered. "I know Blake already has. And Nora."

"Nora? Did something happen to her?" Ruby asked.

"If there's anything I've learned in the past couple of months, it's that nothing is fun and games forever, Ruby." Weiss began.

"Did something make her all giggly?"

"I don't think so, according to Ren she was always happy-go-lucky. Well, Nora used to have a little brother." Weiss began. "They were close, like you and Yang. Maybe ever more so."

She noticed Ruby's eyes grow worrisome as she continued.

"Their mother parents weren't exactly the healthiest for the role. She ended up running from home, taking her brother with her. They moved constantly and never had a real home, but she was always so positive her brother couldn't help but feel so as well."

"What happened after that?" Ruby asked.

Weiss voice grew softer as the story continued. "Things just got worse and worse. I'm not exactly sure how, Ren didn't tell me the details, but she lost her brother at some point."

"That's really sad...did that mess with her head?"

"No. She's not crazy, just _really_ optimistic." Weiss said with a small smile. "She knows that she extended his life by taking him with her. And she made his last few years happier, too."

Ruby let that sink in. Some people must be able to handle it better than others. She came to a sudden realization.

"I think Yang has went through something similar. When she was little, she used to get half her hair shaven off when she did something wrong. One time she wasn't around to protect me and I got hurt pretty bad. She pulled it all out herself."

Ruby smiled at how far her sister had come. She continued.

"That was years ago, and she hasn't cut it at all since then. She goes all 'red-eyes' when anyone touches her hair because of that. I almost feel sorry for that Ursa."

Weiss laughed back.

The conversation next to them halted to a sudden stop. The Members of Team JNPR all turned their heads to the duo.

"Did you guys see that?" Nora said. The rest of the team nodded in unison.

"She just laughed." Pyrrha said quietly, full of shock.

"And it wasn't at someone's misfortune." Juane added.

Ren was too shocked to speak.

"Weiss, are you sick?" Pyrrha asked, her voice filled with genuine concern.

"No. She's just funny." Weiss answered back.

Ruby glanced at the clock, realizing she needed to get to her next class. She thought about super-sprinting over there, but her semblance was already worn out from gym.

"Hey Weiss, I'm pretty tired. Carry me?" Ruby asked.

The whole table's eyes widened in shock.

"Just walk there yourself." Weiss said.

"Pwease?" Ruby said with her best puppy face. Weiss sighed, a small smile on her face.

The snow-queen rolled her eyes and picked a cheering Ruby up bridal style.

"You're lucky you're so light." Weiss laughed as she carried Ruby through the lunch hall.

Everyone at the table immediately forgot about their argument. Almost 10 whole seconds of silence passed before someone uttered a word.

"So that happened." Nora said.

"That may have been the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Pyrrha said, recovering from the shock.

"You should see them sleeping together. They look like two puppies snuggling." Yang said.

To say that jaws hit the floor would be an understatement.


	14. Chapter 14 - In the Air Tonight

**_AN: Behold, the longest chapter so far! This chapter revolves around the dance. Of course, my version will differ from that of the show, but will still be honest to the source material. Review and tell me how I did. Even though I love this chapter, alot happened and I'm nervous about it._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 14_**

"I need you to pick out a tablecloth." Weiss said to her partner, sliding two example clothes in front of her.

It was the start of the second semester, and the school dance was only a day away. As lead organizers, Yang and Weiss only had one more day to fine tune things.

"Aren't they both the same?" Ruby said as she lifted her head off the table.

"Why did I even ask?" She sighed, rolling her eyes for effect.

"Hey Ruby, have you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked as she put down the speaker she was carrying.

"What's the point? I'm not going with anyone." Ruby mumbled back.

"Lots of people aren't going as couples." Blake stated. "You should go anyway."

"That's going to be hard when I don't own a dress." Ruby admitted. "How long does it even take to get one? 10 minutes? And where do I go, anyway?"

"You don't own a dress." Yang repeated in disapproval. "This is _punacceptable_. I'm taking you to get a dress. We need to hurry before any stores close down. Let's go!"

"Wait, right now?" Ruby said as Yang swiftly dragged her out of the hall.

Blake turned to Weiss. "You should go with her."

"I'm sorry, what?" The Heiress said, pausing from writing on her clipboard.

"She's not going with anyone and neither are you. You should go with her, you guys are good enough friends."

Weiss' blinked twice in surprise.

"N-no, I'm not just going to ask her, that's weird. Plus she's not into the whole 'formal dance' thing."

"Weiss, come on. She's not into it because she has no one to go with. She'd say yes, you know."

Weiss almost considered the action, before snapping back to her senses. "No, I'll be too busy during the dance either way."

"Alright, whatever you say, Snow Queen." Blake said as she returned to setting up the party. "But don't use being busy as an excuse, procrastinating isn't exactly what I would call work."

Weiss huffed and returned to her clipboard.

"_I hate it when she makes a good point."_ Weiss growled in her head.

* * *

><p>"It's perfect." Yang said with a smile.<p>

"Are you sure?" Ruby said, rolling her shoulders. "It feels pretty uncomfortable."

"That's what formal clothes feel like, my dear sister!" Yang said, pulling Ruby in for a noogie. Ruby only managed a weak laugh. Yang frowned.

"Ruby you're not the type of person to get upset over this. What's wrong?"

Ruby stayed silent and stared shamefully at the floor.

"Is this about Weiss?" Yang asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Ruby admitted.

Yang smiled at her sister. "Ruby, is this about when you kissed her?"

Ruby nodded. "I thought I just had to figure things out, and I did. I liker her. Alot. I've never had a crush before."

"I don't think it's a crush." Yang said. "You guys are _way_ too close for that."

Yang sat down with Ruby at the bench inside the dressing room.

"You know I don't get mad very easily." Ruby began, "But when Weiss was flirting around with Neptune, I just felt like I was burning up."

"You know she wasn't being serious." Yang informed. "She's not really going with him. Just because she thinks he's attractive doesn't mean she's 'in love' with him."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. Just look at me, I do it all the time." Yang smiled, raising her eyebrows up and did manage to get a small laugh out of Ruby.

"But what if she's not even, you know, into me?" Ruby asked.

"Well, how did she react to you kissing her?"

Ruby thought back to that moment. "She smiled. And she said I wasn't bad."

"Well there you go." Yang said, helping her sister stand.

"Ruby, I this is going to be tough on you. But, I do think this is going to work itself out soon. You should still go, even if you go alone you still have your friends."

"I guess you're right." Ruby sighed, pulling her sister in for a quick hug.

"Now change and let's go. The dance is tomorrow and you don't want to be too tired." Yang said as she walked out the dressing room door to give her sister some privacy.

* * *

><p>Weiss felt full of pride when she looked around the dance. The music was great, couples were dancing, everyone she saw was having a great time. She was able to spot a few familiar faces: Pyrrha was laughing at something Jaune said, Neptune was acting as a judge for Penny and Sun's arm wrestling, a reluctant Ren had Nora piggybacking him, and Blake and Yang were talking to each other over punch.<p>

"_I wonder where Ruby ran off to?"_ The Heiress thought.

Weiss looked over the scene once more, but couldn't see the caped-girl. She searched a bit more and noticed someone sitting on the balcony.

Weiss made her way to the exit to the balcony and peered through the doors to see who was out there. Ruby was sitting on the balcony ledge, looking at the neighboring buildings through the clear night.

"Hey dolt." Weiss said to her partners pack. Ruby jumped a bit.

"Oh, hey princess." Ruby replied, returning to look at the night.

"What are you doing out here?" Weiss said as she sat down next to the caped-girl. "Don't you have a prince charming waiting for you back inside?"

"No, not really." Ruby answered.

"Princess Charming?" Weiss asked with a smile.

"Nope." Ruby said with a small laugh.

The caped-girl continued to stare straight ahead. Weiss grew concerned.

"Nobody asked you? And you didn't ask anyone?"

"Nada. Romance isn't really one of my skills. I don't really have any history in that department." Ruby joked.

"Have you dated anyone?"

Ruby shook her head.

"Who was your first kiss?" Weiss asked.

"What would you consider an actual kiss?"

"I guess anything more than just a few seconds." Weiss said.

"No one."

Weiss turned her head to look at her teammate, her face looking a little shocked and confused.

"Seriously?"

"Well..." Ruby said as she remembered, " If you count short pecks: a boy back at Signal, and you. I've never actually had a _real_ one. I never really bring it up, its kind of embarrassing."

Weiss nodded in understanding. She wanted to make Ruby an offer, but was afraid of getting rejected. A beat of silence passed. The Heiress wanted to take the risk. Afterall, they were such good friends it would matter if she was rejected. Weiss swallowed hard and ignored any worries she had.

"You know I think I could help you out with that." Weiss said, getting up off the ledge and standing in the balcony.

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked with a confused expression as she got up and stood next to her partner.

"I mean that I could be your first kiss." Weiss immediately drew up an excuse. "You know, so you don't have to lie anymore. At Least not to yourself."

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked.

"Of course. As long as you don't mind me being your first." Weiss answered.

"No, I'd rather have it be from someone I like, anyway." Ruby said quickly.

They stood facing each other, both trying to mask their nervousness.

"Um, Weiss?" Ruby said.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for this."

Weiss gave a small smile. "My pleasure."

They both slowly moved forward and tilted their heads slightly. Their lips met and Weiss felt a rush go through her spine. They moved their mouths in synch. She felt Ruby's hand move up and touch the side of her face. Weiss slowly moved her hand to her partner's side.

Things began to progress. Weiss felt her tongue meet Ruby's. Her heart raced. Weiss noticed she had wrapped both arms around Ruby's waist, pulling their bodies closer. She felt Ruby's arm wrapped around her side, her other hand holding the back of her neck.

She began to feel Ruby moan softly into her mouth. Weiss felt good. Really good. She knew she had to stop now before they went too far. They just managed to restrain themselves, moving their mouths just far apart to breathe. They could only manage a pant. The Heiress looked into the hungry silver-eyes of her partner.

"I, um, wow." Ruby managed through breaths.

"I'm sorry, Ruby." Weiss said, realizing what she had done.

"Don't be." The caped-girl said. "I think I need to cool down."

"Me too."

They quickly released each other and straightened out their clothes. They looked around nervously, avoiding eye-contact.

"So, that wasn't weird, right?" Ruby asked.

"No, no." Weiss said, also assuring herself. "Were close friends. Stuff like that was bound to happen."

"And if it happens again that's not weird either." Ruby stated, locking eyes with her partner.

"Of course not." Weiss said with a nervous smile. "It just happens."

"I think it'll happen again soon." Ruby said with an equally as nervous smile.

"Me too." Weiss said as they both turned, ready to blend back in with the dance.


	15. Chapter 15 - Whistle While She Works

**_AN: Another well-sized chapter today. Thanks for support of the last one! This chapter is probably the...'raunchiest' of those so far, but it was bound to make an appearance at some point. I hope I managed to balance the dirty with the cute. I am avoiding writing anything past clothed sexual contact, as it would seem out of place in this story. I also don't want to keep changing the rating, heh._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 15_**

It had been a few days since the dance.

Weiss was sitting through yet another monotonous class. Professor Port rambled on and on about his glory days, something that lost Weiss attention within the first 5 minutes. The Heiress looked to her partner sitting on her left. The caped-girl was clearly not paying attention, and was focused on doodling a handful of things that wouldn't be considered school appropriate.

Weiss almost lost all hope for the class period, and was prepared to doze off with her eyes open for the next 45 minutes. She began to blur her vision, but her efforts were halted when she heard Port ask something that opened an opportunity:

"I'm going to need a couple of students to leave the class." Port bellowed in his jolly voice, "They will spend part of the class period sorting through books so we can have research material for our next project. Now I know it's a mundane task-"

Ruby and Weiss only needed to quickly glance at each other to come to a silent agreement. Their hands shot upward so fast it would have made light a little jealous.

"Volunteers already? Fantastic! That was faster than I thought. Run along you two, I'm not sure how long it'll take."

The duo stood up and walked out of the class as fast as they could. They walked through the doors of the class and proceeded through the halls to the library.

"Did we really just pick sorting stacks of books over sleeping?" Weiss asked her partner.

"It can't be all bad, princess." Ruby replied, "Besides, it'll give us some time by ourselves."

"Yeah. That'll be good for us both." Weiss agreed."

They proceeded into Beacon's Library and walked to the back few rows, towards the Grimm Studies section. A note with instructions was placed on the cart in front of the section. Weiss picked it up and read it aloud, her voice lowered as to not make too much noise:

Professor Port's Students, please select the following books for checkout: "History of Grimm Vol. 1-4, Of Monsters and Men, The Grimm Eclipse, 101 Monsters and Their Characteristics...There's a lot on this list."

"There's a back." Ruby informed.

Weiss turned the page and sighed at the lengthy amount of book titles. She pushed the cart towards the first shelf of books.

"We better get this over with." Weiss stated as Ruby began grabbing the books off the shelves.

After 25 minutes had passed, the Heiress knew that Port was under understating when he said the activity was 'mundane', but she was with the only person who could make it less boring for her. After the first 5 minutes, her and Ruby started reading off the names of the books in increasingly ridiculous accents, only stopping after Ruby's laughter earned them a prominent 'shush'.

They continued to work in silence from that point, but that didn't mean they were necessarily serious either.

They found themselves doing stupid things to catch the others attention, stopping when the occasional person would walk by the aisle. It became a competition as they worked to see who could do the most obscene action without being caught. It started off innocent with Ruby fake scratching her butt, and then Weiss fake picking her nose. Things escalated quickly as they both tried to outdo one another, with Ruby pretending to jerk herself, followed by Weiss performing surprisingly enthusiastic air-fellatio. They both instantly agreed to stop when a disturbed-looking student caught Weiss with her hand still rolled in front of her mouth.

Weiss continued to work, and was surprised to find that every time she lifted a book off the shelf, Ruby would be on the other side making weirder and weirder faces.

Weiss picked up on this and grabbed a book out of the cart with an image of particularly a particularly disturbing Grimm on the cover. She held the book in front of her face as she removed another book from its shelve, and was thoroughly entertained by seeing Ruby flinch.

It had gotten to the point that they both had to struggle to muffle their own laughter. Such a boring activity had managed to be some of the most fun Weiss had in a while. Only Ruby seemed to know how to bring this side out of her.

_"__I guess things aren't as boring when you're with a person you enjoy."_ The Heiress thought to herself.

They had arrived at the last row. It was near the very back of the library and was away a slight distance seemed a little darker than the rest. Weiss had to squint to read the names of the books. She gathered the last books in a stack so she didn't have to let her eyes adjust.

Ruby used this opportunity to strike, sneaking up and knocking the stack of books out of the Heiress' arms. The caped-girl tried to run away after her simple prank, but tripped over her own feet in her rush.

Weiss held the giggling saboteur down by the wrists.

"Y-y-you're going to pick those up." Weiss managed to whisper through her own muffled laughter.

"Y-y-yeah right." Ruby said through giggles.

Both of their giggling started to fade when they realized how close they were to each other. It was almost like when they were sparring that one time, though the positions were flipped. This time they both reacted quite differently. Now they knew what that look in the other's eye meant.

Their mouths met for the third time ever, but the feeling was just as powerful as the last. Weiss felt Ruby's mouth react perfectly, once again sending shivers down her spine. She released her hold on Ruby's wrists and moved her hands to caress the back of Ruby's neck. She felt Ruby open up her mouth, advancing their kiss. Weiss shifted herself downward a bit to let Ruby's head rest against the floor.

She felt the caped-girl move her hands to the back of her head, running her fingers through the Snow Queen's hair. They controlled their breath as they kissed, not wanting to leave the other for even one second. Weiss felt Ruby wrap her legs around her waist. She felt as though something inside of her was on fire. She began to slowly rock her hips with her partners, enjoying the feeling of Ruby's soft moans vibrating in her mouth. She felt Ruby's grip clench with every motion.

Ruby suddenly pulled away from the kiss. Weiss opened her eyes and was about to ask what was wrong, but was filled with pride at the scene in front of her. Ruby's eyes were shut tight and she was clenching her teeth down hard, fighting to keep her noises down to quiet moans of profanities.

Ruby's limbs grew weak and collapsed back to the floor. She panted heavily, looking Weiss directly in the eyes with a blissful smile sprawled across her face.

"Are you ok? I didn't mean to-"

"Stop worrying." Ruby panted back. "That was amazing."

"Can you stand up?" Weiss asked, leaning up and offering a hand to her partner.

"Yeah, I think so." Ruby looked up at the clock, noticing that the class period was already over. "Can we go to the dorm? I need to...clean up." She said, starting to blush.

"Ruby. What does this make us?" Weiss asked, unsure of how she would answer it herself.

"Well, we're definitely more than friends." Ruby answered back, blushing even harder. "And it's obvious that I want to be."

"So do I. But we bicker all the time. I don't know if we'd work out in a regular relationship. No matter how bad I want to."

"We don't have to change anything, Weiss." Ruby realized. "We're so close already. We don't have to call ourselves anything before we're ready to. We don't have to announce anything yet. Let's just...let it happen."

Weiss felt a shot of happiness at the words her partner said. "I think we should."

Weiss helped Ruby stand and they began to exit the library.

"I won, by the way." Ruby said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I did the most obscene thing."

Weiss blinked. "Uh, I was there too, dolt."

"Yeah. But I, um...finished." Ruby said with a nervous laugh.

"You may be fast, but you excel at wasting time." Weiss quoted herself, realizing they had just left that last stack of books on the floor.

"I loathe you, Weiss Schnee." Ruby joked.

"And I loathe you, Ms. Rose." Weiss laughed back, as they continued their walk to the dorm.


	16. Chapter 16 - An Unexpected Reveal

**_AN: The new longest chapter! I played around with the physical relationship with this one, and I think it has a pretty good balance. This chapter made me change the rating of the story as well to be safe, so be warned! The beginning focuses on Yang and Blake. Stay tuned! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 16_**

It was the weekend once again. Yang and Blake were walking through the increasingly familiar parts of downtown Vale. An early morning sun greeted them as they strolled into Blake's favorite coffee shop, and ordered themselves some breakfast.

It was a two-story shop with a 2nd story patio. It was Blake's favorite place to sit. Blake remembered the first time she brought Yang to this place, and cringed at the bombardment of cat jokes involving sitting in high up places.

The blonde enjoyed the shop just as much. On the weekends they had 'All you can eat' pancakes, and any place with that in its day plan was a world wonder, in her opinion.

They both enjoyed the their time together in this place.

"We should bring Weiss and Ruby here one day." Blake suggested, followed by her taking a sip of her black coffee.

"Hmm Hmm!" Yang responded through a mouthful of pancakes. Blake's questioning look was the only hint she needed to repeat herself.

"I agree. This place has earned my 'Yang's Seal of Approval'." Yang said giving her partner an enthusiastic thumbs up.

"How are you not...heavy?" Blake asked as Yang wiped the leftover crumbs and syrup off of her face with a napkin.

"I'm pretty sure I literally _burn_ calories." Yang said, sliding her hands together to wipe them off. "If I don't eat my body weight in food, I'd probably die or something." Yang thought for a second. "Or maybe I just digest really well and it all winds up in my sh-"

"We should bring Weiss and Ruby something from here!" Blake interrupted quickly, trying to erase the mental images that had started to develop.

"Yeah, we should. Why couldn't they come again? What project was it?"

"I'm not sure. I think its an extra credit assignment." Blake answered.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Weiss didn't need to do it, then. It's nice of her to help Ruby out."

"Do you think they're...moving any faster?" Blake asked, wondering if she had gauged the duo's emotions incorrectly. "I mean, I think they are still just friends."

"I've talked to them both. They like each other, but I think they're too freaked out by that fact to do anything. I guess it makes sense, they were practically enemies when they met."

"Which isn't surprising, she was a-what's the word?"

"Meanie?"

"Frigid bitch." Blake responded, her calm voice earning a laugh from Yang. Blake continued to her point. "But I feel like Ruby's brought out the better part of her. She's been a better friend to all of us since."

"Yeah, that's definitely true. She's toughened Ruby up a bit as well." Yang grinned, "It's been nice seeing my sister finally utilize her backbone."

Yang and Blake turned to look at the risen sun, finally turning the sky bright blue as it became midmorning.

"So, are you ok with the thought of someone being with your sister?" Blake asked, concerned for her friend.

"I've been looking after her for so long it's hard to realize she's growing up. I never thought I'd say this, but if had to be anyone, I'm glad it's Weiss."

Once again, Blake's expression told her to elaborate.

"I caught her in the dorm a while ago. It seems like forever ago now. She was beating herself up about her crush pretty badly. It was a pretty good indicator that she cared about her."

"I remember hearing her apologize, too. It was pretty heartwarming, to say the least. Maybe it melted hers?"

"How poetic." Yang chuckled. "Did you get that from your erotica?" Blake almost blushed.

"You still didn't fully answer the question." Blake stated.

Yang thought about how to phase her words.

"I do want them to be together, they're practically made for each other. I support them exploring, but I don't know how I'd handle accidentally seeing them...getting down."

"Getting down?" Blake repeated, stifling a laugh.

"You know what I mean." Yang replied, giving a small smile. "But they're so oblivious, I think it'll take a while."

Yang and Blake ordered something for their teammates, and resumed to converse about other matters, unaware how ironic it was that they had that conversation.

* * *

><p>They had lied. Not a big lie in the slightest, nor a terrible one, but a lie nonetheless.<p>

Weiss and her partner awoke early that morning to the sound of Blake and Yang getting ready for the day. Both the Heiress and the caped-girl groaned at the noise of the morning creatures, and snuggled closer, hoping to cancel out any noise.

They got up a few seconds later when Yang's alarm rang once again.

"Sorry!" Yang said with way too much energy for this time of the day, "I must've hit snooze by accident."

Ruby and Weiss climbed out of their bed and stretched. They sleepily followed the example set by the morning creatures, only feeling completely awake after getting fully dressed.

"Alright guys, we're heading to Vale for coffee. Do you need anything for that assignment?" Blake said as she fastened on the buttons of her shoes.

"I don't think so, it's mostly a report." Ruby answered.

"Sounds boring. We'll leave you to it!" Yang joked, giving a wave as she and Blake walked out the door.

Weiss and Ruby waited a few seconds, and then walked to the window to see Blake and Yang jogging out of the school, towards the city.

"They're gone." Ruby confirmed.

Weiss walked over to her dresser. "Do they seriously jog all the way their every weekend morning? Why don't they take the station?"

"I don't know, they have some weird energy." Ruby answered.

"Isn't that your semblance?" Weiss joked as she dug through her dresser.

"Hardee har har." Ruby said, smiling at her partner. "What are you looking for, anyways?"

Weiss looked her partner directly in the eyes, her face becoming deadly serious. Her hands found what they were searching for in the dresser and stopped moving.

"Ruby." Weiss said, her voice heavy. "There's something I'm about to suggest. Something that I haven't done since I was a kid. It's something that I would never do with just anyone. You may think differently of me after I ask you. Are you sure you want to know."

Ruby took a big gulp as Weiss' serious voice sent cold shivers down her neck. "I am. I'm ready. What is it?"

Weiss moved her hands out from her dresser without breaking eye contact. Ruby looked to see what the Heiress pulled out and was shocked to disbelief. A pint of ice cream and two spoons were in one hand, and Blake's laptop in the other.

"Ice-cream. Saturday." Weiss said, her voice as serious as ever.

A beat passed, and both girls busted out laughing.

Ruby grabbed Blake's laptop and tuned in to some Saturday morning cartoons. In no time they were sitting on the floor, once again in their pajamas, watching cartoons with a pint of ice cream between them.

"Wait, how did this stay frozen in your nightstand?" Ruby asked between a spoonful.

"I've never had a problem with keeping things cold." Weiss stated, biting down on a spoonful of ice cream, causing Ruby's teeth to shiver at the sight.

They watched the shows until the sun began to rise: a beautiful pink and orange streak across the morning sky. They closed Blake's laptop before it ran out of battery, and sat looking out the windows to the stretch of magnificent sky.

"They may be crazy, but they picked a time with a hell of a view." Weiss credited.

Ruby smiled gave a smile to her partner sitting on her left. "Schnee, I'm glad you're here with me."

Weiss smiled and gave a chuckle. "We are so weird. I mean...what are we?"

"I'm not sure, myself." Ruby said with a laugh. "One things for sure: The most kickass duo of all time. I'm R2 and you're c3po. I'm Batman and you're Robin-"

"Whoa, back up. I'd be Batman." Weiss corrected.

"I think I'd be a better Batman." Ruby replied.

"How are you anything like Batman?" Weiss asked with a sarcastic voice.

"I wear a cape all the time!" Ruby exclaimed with a laugh, "You're the one who's nothing like the dark knight."

"I ran around for a month punching criminals in the face in a black outfit, I think that's the closest you can get. Plus your cape is red: you're so robin. Boom."

Ruby pressed her lips against Weiss', surprising her enough to shut her up. They explored each other's mouths while Ruby's hands exploring the rest of Weiss. The Heiress moved her hands to her partner's hips. Ruby laid her partner back and shifted so she was on top.

Ruby felt her heartbeat race faster and faster as her partners knowledgeable hands moved across her body. She felt her soft moans resonate with Weiss'. She shifted her legs, inviting Weiss to advance. She felt her brain melt as the Snow Queen's hips rocked with hers, the slow pace building up a tension.

She felt a spectacular sensation in her mouth as Weiss let out a small, instinctual growl. Ruby could tell Weiss not only wanted, but _needed_ this. For how long, she had no idea. The caped-girl felt the hands of her partner begin to feel up through her top. She felt Weiss pull her mouth away from hers. Ruby opened her eyes to see Weiss looking back at her with a hungry look in her eyes, clearly fighting herself to show restraint.

"I didn't mean to-" Weiss began to remove her hands, but they were stopped by Ruby's.

"Weiss, it's ok." Ruby reassured, smiling at her partner. "We can do this. I'm ok."

Weiss nodded to her partner and their mouths reconnected. She moved one of her hands to the back of Ruby's waist and felt Ruby smile and shiver against her touch. They grinded their hips desperately, trying to receive every bit of friction possible. The tension inside of Weiss became uncontrollable.

"Ruby, I-I'm going to..." She managed to breathe into her partner's ear.

"S-same..." Ruby breathed back. They both braced themselves.

Mind-numbing waves erupted through their heads as they finished. Everything became a blur. They had to kiss each other to keep their noises silent. Weiss felt her partner collapse on top of her, their heavy breathing being the only noise for a few moments.

Ruby found the strength to sit up, taking into account that the new large wet spots in their pajama bottoms had to be cleaned.

She smiled at her partner and began to kiss her once more, cooling down the moment.

The door opened.

They were still spent, the only thing they managed to do in time was turn their heads. The familiar figure froze at the sight of them.

This was the most shocked the duo had ever seen Blake. Ruby dismounted Weiss and they began to stand. Blake quickly shut the door and locked it. She looked at the two with confusion, and after noticing the wetness between their legs and the hunger in their faces, a bit of pity.

"All right." Blake said, her voice struggling to remain as calm as it always was. "I'm going to need answers. Right now."


	17. Chapter 17 - A Game of Cat and Mouse

**_AN: I really like how this one turned out! It's nice to look and see how far this story has come. As always there's more to coming soon, I'll keep writing as long as I have fresh ideas!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 17_**

Ruby sat down on next to Weiss on their bed, bracing for the incoming interrogation Blake had in store. Their eyes followed the Faunus as she paced back and forth with a flustered look, clearly unsure of what to ask first.

Blake stopped pacing and faced them, briefly rubbing her forehead with her hand in exasperation.

"When the fuck did this start?" Blake asked quickly. They both flinched even though she didn't sound angry. Blake didn't curse as often as the rest of them. There was a brief pause as the duo glanced at each other.

"What part of it?" Weiss questioned.

Blake sighed. "When did you guys become more than friends? Or want to be more than friends?"

"I guess things picked up around the dance." Ruby answered. Blake's confused look told her to continue. "I revealed that I never really kissed anyone, and then she became the first."

"And then you two were dating?" Blake asked.

"Not really. We just kind of brushed it off and stayed friends."

"Then what."

"Do you remember that time we both volunteered to go to the library?" Weiss asked the Faunus.

"Yeah. That was only a few days ago." Blake responded.

"Well we were almost done working, and then Ruby started messing around with me. I held her down, and we were pretty close together." Weiss blushed a bit at the memory. "That's when things got more physical."

"So..." Blake began, "How many times have you guys..."

"This was the only other time." Ruby answered. "And it was the farthest we've been."

Blake slumped down on the bed across from them, still trying to process through her shock.

"You know that Yang and I had our suspicions." Blake said, her voice carefully choosing every word. "But I'm surprised you guys went from moving like snails to going this quickly."

"We don't really know either." Weiss admitted, her voice small.

Blake's expression softened, and began looking more caring than angry.

"Look." she said, her voice beginning to return to its normal calm. "I'm not mad at you guys."

Blake noticed her laptop sitting in a small puddle of split ice cream.

"Well, maybe a little. But I'm happy for you guys. If you guys want to date-"

"Oh, we're not actually dating." Ruby and Weiss said in unison.

"Wait, what?"

Weiss clarified. "We don't' call it that. It just sounds a little...weird. We're not really the dating type. We still argue and bicker. It's kind of different."

"So how would you describe it?"

Ruby chimed in. "We just like each other a lot. Boring stuff isn't boring at all when she's around. And we like talking and being close to each other. Even when we argue, I kind of enjoy it. It's not like dating, It's more like we...kind of..._need_ each other."

Blake blinked hard twice at the sheer ignorance before.

"And that doesn't sound like dating to either of you?"

"Not really, why?" They both said.

Blake looked at them with a quizzical face. What she did next surprised Ruby and Weiss almost as much as they had her. Blake started laughing. It was small giggle at first, but quickly evolved into hearty, full-fledged laughter. The Faunus only started to lighten up her laugh after she built up to an audible snort.

"Weiss, I'm scared. Is she sick?" Ruby asked, honestly concerned about her teammates health.

"I can't be sure." Weiss said slowly. "Maybe it's a cat thing?"

"No, its just-" Blake said through laughs, finally stopping with a grin across her face. "You guys are so _stupid_."

"Look." Weiss said with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell Yang. Not yet. I know she doesn't care about us getting close, but we've done a little more than she'd appreciate."

"She wouldn't do too much to you." Blake stated. "She's a good person. Plus, she still owes you an eye."

"I mean for her sake." Weiss clarified. "She knows she couldn't do anything about it, but I don't want to torture her with it. She owes me a lot, but she didn't mean it. And she's still my friend."

Blake gave Ruby an impressed look. "Congratulations, Ruby. You managed to give the Tin Man a heart."

"Now I just need a brain." Ruby joked. "So are you going to tell her?"

Blake immediately shook her head. "Of course not. I'm not your babysitter, I have no right. I also don't want to be the one to break her heart."

"We'll tell her, we just give us a little time." Weiss promised.

"We'll until then you guys shouldn't be humping each other's brains out on the floor. It's a little public."

"With all those other videos on your laptop, you shouldn't really mind that much." Ruby joked.

"I would've thought so, too." Blake said a little too seriously. "I guess the fact that I know you two makes the whole thing a little gross."

Blake thought hard to her for a few moments. The duo looked at her with confused stares.

"I'm getting carried away." Blake said as she snapped back into reality. She stood up and began to walk towards the door. "I'm going to leave for a bit while you get...cleaned up. Yang shouldn't be here for about an hour, she's doing laser tag with Team JNPR, and lasers aren't really my things. You guys should easily have enough time to clean up before she returns."

"Thanks Blake, can we make this up to you?" Weiss asked.

"Just buy me a new laptop." Blake said as she walked out the door, making sure to close it shut.

Ruby and Weiss let out huge sighs of relief. They realized how messy their halve of the room was, and that they were still in their not-so-clean pajamas.

"What do you think she meant when she said we were stupid?" Ruby asked as she began to clean up the ice cream and dispose of Blake's old laptop.

"I don't know. Maybe she thinks we should be dating" the Heiress responded as she straightened the bed.

"That's dumb." Ruby said as she laughed with her partner.

"So we both agree I'm Batman and you're Robin." Ruby began, leading up to a point.

"That's debatable, but go on."

"Who's the joker: Blake or Yang?"

Weiss stopped in her tracks as she thought. "I don't know. Yang does all the jokes, but now we know Blake is the one with the crazy laugh..."

"Now that I think of it Weiss, you're The Penguin!"

The Heiress gave a disgusted look at her partner, appalled that she would compare her to an ugly old man.

"Think about it!" Ruby exclaimed. "You like the cold, you're rich as hell, you usually shun people, and you probably have a secret ice lair that we don't know about..."

"Maybe one day I'll show you the Snow Lair, Ruby." Weiss joked, "But that day is not today."

Ruby giggled and kissed her partner on the cheek. Even after all they've done, that still sent warm tingles through Weiss' body.

Weiss watched her partner walk towards the bathroom, about to take a shower.

"Hey Ruby." Weiss called.

"Yes."

"I, uh..." Weiss cleared her throat and looked at her partner with caring eyes, "I like you. A lot."

Ruby blushed and gave a smile. "I like you a lot, too."

The caped-girl turned and entered the bathroom to take her shower. Weiss sat back down on the bed, her heart racing. Even after all this, her favorite moments with Ruby were these ones. No question.

"Pssh, _dating_? Please. We're way too different for that." Weiss said to herself. She listened to Ruby's cute voice humming from the shower.

"And that's Ok. I like different. I like it a lot."


	18. Chapter 18 - Subversive Insurgence

**_AN: I don't normally write on Fridays, but I managed to get this chapter out today. Hope you enjoy! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 18_**

By the time Yang returned, the duo had managed to get the dorm looking normal. The blonde was clearly exhausted, but she leaned against the wall to talk to her teammates.

"So what have you guys been up to?" She asked.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ruby stammered out.

"What happened to that project you two were working on?"

"Oh." Weiss remembered. "We got it finished early. We already turned it in, too."

"Good job guys, that was really fast!" Yang complimented. She immediately began to notice how nervous and awkward her two teammates were acting. They wouldn't even maintain eye contact with her.

"Are you two ok? You're acting weird." The blonde asked slowly.

"Yeah, we're just still not awake." Ruby said, noticing her sister's suspicious expression.

Yang looked over to Bake, giving her a questioning look. The Faunus merely shrugged her shoulders and returned to the book in her hands.

Yang looked back to the duo, staring at them with concern for a few moments. She finally shrugged it off and walked into the bathroom to shower.

As soon as the water turned on, Ruby and Weiss exhaled in relief. Blake only looked at the two girls briefly over her book.

"Don't take too long to tell her, you have to do it soon."

Weiss felt herself get frustrated at the Faunus' direct tone. "How am I supposed to just 'tell her'? Do you want me to just waltz up and say: Hey there, Yang! I fucked your sister. Twice."

Ruby let out a small laugh at her partner's choice of words.

Blake straightened up as she answered. "You don't have to be detailed with her. Just let her get an idea of what's going on. It'll probably help her take any future reveals a little better."

Weiss calmed down at the words of wisdom. A plan of action began to process in her head.

"Maybe." the Heiress mumbled back.

* * *

><p>Weiss sought out Yang on her own command. She pondered about bringing Ruby with her, but decided she wanted to stand up for herself. She made the move, and she had to pay the consequences.<p>

She found the blonde in the gym, finishing her routine training. It was after the usual hours, so there was almost no one else around. The Heiress figured that this was as good a time as she would get.

"Yang, I need to talk to you." Weiss said as she maintained eye contact with the blonde, indicating that this conversation was serious.

"Why, what happened?" Yang said, her purple eyes growing concerned.

"You know that Ruby and I are close." Weiss began, making sure to choose the right words. "You also know that I had a crush on her earlier this year, and didn't mind that so much."

"Where are you going with this, Weiss?" Yang asked.

"Ruby and I are-"

"Dating?" Yang asked quickly.

"We might be getting...together." Weiss clarified. "I'm not sure how you feel about that."

The blonde grinned at her teammate. "I think you guys are good together, And I think you'd be good for her. If you want to...'be' with my sister, I support it. "

The Heiress smiled briefly. "I can't explain how relieved it makes me to hear that. But that's not all."

"What else? Did Blake start hunting mice again? Because I've been trying to get her to stop-"

"We've done more than I think you'd be comfortable with." Weiss admitted. "I won't explain in detail, but we've gotten farther than you'd appreciate."

Yang took a second to take Weiss' words in. For a flicker of a moment, her eyes seemed to glow a bit redder. She sighed heavily. Her face looked more somber. She cleared her throat to speak.

"I don't like that you've done that, but I appreciate you telling me." Yang frowned at a thought running through her head. "Who, um, initiated it?"

"It was kind of both of us." Weiss specified, wanting to let Yang know everything she was owed. "If you mean during, I guess it would be me. I'm usually pretty aggressive when I-"

"Nope!" Yang interrupted, quickly raising a hand in front of Weiss' face to quiet her. "That's too much. I don't want to know. _Please_." Yang gave a small smile to her teammate. "Just please take care of her. She's tough, but she can be hurt. I trust you, Weiss. Please don't make me regret it."

Yang proceeded to walk out of the gym, stopping at the door.

"There's one thing that confuses me, though. You've admitted you love her to me before you accepted it yourself."

Weiss smiled. "You know were both difficult. Stuff like this is a little hard to adjust to. Putting a name on it doesn't sound right."

Yang gave a warm smile to her teammate. "Don't worry. It will someday soon."

Weiss returned to her dorm a little later than she expected. She had taken a long walk to help clear her head. She walked into the dorm to find the other members of her team getting ready to sleep.

Weiss dressed in her nightgown and brushed her teeth as always. She walked out of the restroom and felt more comfortable, as if she no longer had anything to hide. She looked at her partner, remembering she was oblivious to Yang's knowledge of their situation.

Weiss knew she could fix that.

The Heiress walked up behind her partner. She quickly turned Ruby by her shoulder to face her.

"What are you-" was all Ruby managed to get out before Weiss' lips collided with hers. Weiss felt Ruby relax and kiss the Snow Queen back, their arms embracing one another. The kiss ended, and they both looked at each other with big grins.

Yang cleared her throat. Ruby worriedly looked over to her sister, but was relieved to see a smile on Yang and Blake's faces.

"You guys should get some sleep." Yang said. "You have a lot of 'love-hating' to do."

The duo smiled back at their partners and curled up to each other in bed. As always, they fell asleep immediately in the comfort of the other's embrace.

"They still don't think they're dating." Blake informed her partner.

"I know. It's annoying. And a little cute."

"That could be the name of their autobiography." Blake joked.

Yang turned out the last lamp and hopped into her bed.

"Do you think they're ever going to go public?" Yang asked her partner.

"Of course. Though they would probably get married before they claim that they're dating."

Yang heard the duo's quiet synched breathing. She saw a sleeping Weiss regulate her powers to aid the shivering Ruby snuggled with her.

"You know what?" The blonde said as she rolled over to fall asleep. "That honestly wouldn't surprise me."


	19. Chapter 19 - The Reign of Queen Weiss

**_AN: Some of the tension from the main story has been cleared, so I decieded to write a goofy chapter today. I hope you enjoy the reign of Queen Weiss! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 19_**

It was the following day.

Weiss walked back into the dorm just after dusk, finding Ruby already inside. The Heiress walked passed her partner and into the bathroom, placing a small bottle on the counter in front of her.

"What's with the bottle?" the caped-girl asked.

Weiss sighed. "Its the shittiest thing I've ever tasted."

Ruby gave a confused look. "You're going to have to explain."

"It's medicine that the nurse just gave to me."

"You still have to deal with that?"

"The nurse said if I don't take it I risk a brain infection or something." Weiss answered.

The Heiress uncapped the bottle of medicine and took a swig, coughing heavily at the horrid taste. She recapped the bottle and slammed it back down on the counter.

"Nope."

Ruby blinked. "What do you mean 'Nope'? If you need to take care of yourself you should do it."

Weiss gave a ghastly grimace at Ruby. "You didn't try it. It tastes _fucking_ horrible."

"C'mon Schnee, it can't be that bad." Ruby said as she picked up the bottle and uncapped it. The caped-girl inhaled a small breath of the scent. She felt nauseous at the mere scent.

"Ok, now I get it. It's fucking bad." Ruby agreed wholeheartedly. "But you have to drink it all. I'm going to make sure of it."

"Like hell you will." Weiss mumbled as she walked towards the door. An infinitely faster Ruby beat her to the knob.

"Weiss, I have to make sure you're well. You're going to take this." Ruby said in her most commanding tone.

"Fuck. That." The Heiress growled as she turned away from the door. That was her mistake.

She felt her partner tackle her to the ground. Her mouth opened as the wind was knocked out of her. Ruby used this to her advantage and quickly poured the last bit of medicine into the Snow Queen's mouth.

Weiss turned her head to spit, but an ever-determined Ruby covered her mouth and nose with her hand. The Heiress struggled for a few moments, but realized how futile her efforts were. Ruby had the advantage on this one. The Heiress begrudgingly swallowed the rest of the medicine, feeling a burning sensation in her stomach.

"It's for your own good, Weiss." Ruby said to her sickened partner. Weiss curled up in a ball and began shiver at her ill feeling.

"Don't worry, Princess. I'm going to take care of you." The caped-girl whispered. Ruby just managed to lift her partner onto the bed. She put Weiss under the sheets and stroked her hair until she fell unconscious.

Ruby grew worried for her partner, but calmed down as she saw Weiss relax in her sleep at her touch.

Blake and Yang returned from to the dorm at that moment. They gave confused looks to the unconscious form of the Heiress.

"What happened?" Yang asked her sister.

"The nurse said she needed to take some kind of weird medicine. She wouldn't take it so I made her. I think it made her pass out..."

"How did you make her take it?" Blake questioned.

"I can be pretty persuasive." Ruby said, emphasizing the last word. She noticed the new laptop under Blake's arm and the case in Yang's hand.

"What are you guys carrying?" Ruby asked.

"Blake just got her new laptop, so we're going to marathon some action movies." Yang answered excitedly.

"You can watch with us if you want." Blake said as she began to set up her laptop.

"Sounds good. I just have to make sure Weiss is-"

Ruby stopped her sentence when she realized her partner wasn't in the bed anymore. They all quickly glanced around the room, but Weiss was nowhere to be seen. Ruby looked up at her old upper bunk, and only saw a glimpse of white before she was tackled to the ground.

Weiss leaped down from the top bunk and hug-tackled her partner. She gave a quick, audible kiss to the caped-girl underneath her.

"Hey there, gorgeous." Weiss said with slurred words. Ruby couldn't help but laugh at her partner's current state. The Heiress joined her and laughed, sounding similar like a hyena.

"What's wrong with her?" Yang asked as she suppressed a giggle. Blake walked over and picked the empty medicine bottle up off the floor. She turned it over and read the back aloud.

"Warning: Do not take more than 10 ml in the span of 24 hours. Doing so may allow the drug to act as a powerful hallucinogen, muscle relaxer, methamphetamine, and/or aphrodisiac for some users."

Ruby took a second to process this information. "Oh, _shit_."

"How much did you give her?" Yang asked.

"The whole bottle." Ruby said as Weiss giggled and played with the caped-girls hair.

"Well she's going to pretty much be on ecstasy for the time being." the blonde figured. "Does it have a deadly overdose amount?"

"It definitely does." Blake answered. "She would probably be dead by now if it was going to kill her. Let's just hope that she's enough of a trooper."

"I think she'll be fine." Ruby hoped, leaning away as her delirious partner began licking her neck.

Weiss suddenly stood up. She ran over to Yang's dresser and pulled out a yellow baseball hat and clumsily put it on.

"I am now the crowned queen of this court!" Weiss slurred. "You are all my loyal subjects!"

The Queen pointed to Yang. "Jester! Retrieve my weapon. I have a lot of work to do if I'm going to fix this kingdom."

"Did she just call me a Jester?" Yang said in disbelief. "That's it, I'm going to tie her down until she turns back to normal."

Yang ran over and tried to pick up the Queen. Weiss managed to catch Yang by her wrists. The blonde was shocked as the Queen managed to wrestle her to the ground with ease.

"What the hell? When did she get so strong?" Yang asked her teammates as the Queen sat on top of her, pinning her down.

"She's probably too drugged up to feel muscle-exhaustion right now." Blake explained. "She's probably not really any stronger. She'll be _really_ sore tomorrow, though."

Weiss turned to look at the Faunus. "Ah, The Noble Knight of the Nine-Lives! What news do you bring of your journey to Blood gulch?"

"Knight? Journey? Wow, she is completely out of it!" Ruby laughed.

"Do not question my actions, fair maiden!" Queen Weiss retorted as she got off of Yang. "Knight! Grab your mystical moving-image device! Your Queen requests 'Die Hard.' Hurry on with it, my reign is not eternal!"

Blake let out a small laugh. "Yes your 'Highness'."

They all agreed to go along with it. After all, it was one of the strangest things they had ever experienced.

Queen Weiss' drunken commentary made the movie they'd seen a thousand times even better.

But alas, Queen Weiss' reign had to come to an end. They had just started the second movie when the Queen fell asleep while kissing Ruby. It was quite the spectacle, one moment she was kissing her partner, the next her tongue stopped moving and she slumped over. Ruby had to check her pulse to make sure she hadn't died.

Yang helped Ruby carry the sleeping Weiss back to her bed. The blonde snatched her cap back off the Heiress' head, and walked back to her own bed, promptly falling in it immediately.

"If you thought this was bad..." Blake said tiredly as she got into her bed. "Just wait until her hangover."

"I'll take care of her." Ruby said as climbed next to Weiss in their bed.

"Goodnight, The Mad Queen." Ruby whispered to her partner as she cuddled close. A sleeping Weiss pulled her in closer.


	20. Chapter 20 - Spoonful of Sugar

**_AN: Following up the chapter from last time: The Hangover. More story based chapters will be written among cute ones, but in the meantime, Enjoy!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 20_**

Ruby awoke to a sound similar to the moan of a zombie. The caped-girl sat up and looked to her partner lying beside her, who somehow had an even paler face than usual.

"Ugh..." Weiss groaned into her pillow. Her head felt like it had been lit on fire. "What the hell happened to me?"

"I may have given you a little too much of your medicine." Ruby admitted.

Weiss tried to climb out of the bed, but immediately fell onto the floor, letting out a weak cough as she did so. "I feel like my arms were run over by a bus."

"Well you did wrestle a bit with Yang last night." The caped-girl informed her. Ruby got out of bed and helped her partner up, letting the Heiress put an arm around her for support.

"You've really been beaten up recently. Do you think you should go to the Medical Ward again?" Ruby asked.

"I can handle it." Weiss said, standing up a little straighter. "What doesn't kill me makes me-"

Her statement was interrupted as she coughed deeply into her inner elbow. She felt light headed as she looked at the blood she left on her sleeve.

The Heiress' ghastly coughing awakened Yang and Blake.

"Are you going to die?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking with concern.

"N-n-no. I don't need to go to the doctor." Weiss commanded, sounding infinitely less threatening in her current state.

"Why won't you go to the doctor?" Yang asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Nothing. I just don't want to waste time." Weiss said quickly, almost falling over from exhaustion.

"Weiss, that doesn't make any sense." Blake responded. "You look like you're about to die."

"Well if I pass out feel free to carry me there, but until then...I, uh...what was I talking about?" The Heiress said.

"Come on, Weiss! You already had to go earlier this year!" Ruby exclaimed, trying to convince her ghastly partner.

"Wait a minute..." Blake said as she came to a realization. "Weiss, you practically had your skull caved in, but you left the Med Ward the next day. In fact, as soon as you got the chance you left the place. You weren't even fully recovered at the time."

"What's your...point?" Weiss asked, pausing mid sentence with a dazed expression. Ruby concluded Blake's idea.

"Weiss Schnee. You're afraid of the doctor, aren't you?"

"No."

"Holy shit, you are!" Ruby said with a disbelieving laugh. "You'd rather cough up blood than go to the doctor."

Weiss let out a frustrated sigh. "I just...I really don't like hospitals. It makes me all uncomfortable. I get all itchy inside. I could count how many times I've been inside a hospital on one hand."

There was a beat of silence.

"That is so _weird!_" Yang laughed. "I mean…that's such an irrational fear to have!"

"Shut up, Jester." Weiss retorted, effectively shutting up the cackling blonde.

"You remember last night?" Ruby asked her partner.

"Not really, I only remember a few moments, and even those are pretty fuzzy." the Heiress answered. "Did I play a piano this time?"

"No. You can play the piano?" Blake asked.

"No. Queen Weiss can, though." the Heiress answered. Ruby gave her partner a confused look.

"Wait, what?" Ruby said. "Queen Weiss has come out before?"

"Yeah, I figured it out after I accidentally drank cough medicine as a kid. If I get high or drunk enough, the 'Mad Queen' comes out to play for a night."

"How often are you drunk or high, anyway?" Yang asked condescendingly.

"Not often, don't worry. That was only the 4th time. I can tell you about the other ones later, if you want."

"Wait, so she can play the piano, but you can't?" the caped-girl asked.

"Yeah, and pretty well. Though it is pretty weird, I don't even know what the black keys do."

"_Weiss_..." Blake started. "That's so _weird_. You should seriously get help for that. And I know the perfect person."

"Who?"

"A **doctor**." Blake informed sternly.

"I will not go to the doctor." Weiss commanded. "Maybe it is a bit of a phobia, but it's not that weird. Everyone has something peculiar about them."

"What about us?" Yang asked.

Weiss recited a mental list. "Ruby has a fear of the dentist. Blake is becoming more of a cat than a girl. Yang can't taste salt and eats enough sugar each day to kill a bull."

"I see your point." Yang responded.

"Weiss, you have to stand up and take care of yourself. You know better." Ruby told her partner.

"You're afraid of the dentist! I could make the same argument against you!" The Heiress growled.

"Yes, but I brush my teeth four times a day." Ruby informed. "So unless you can perform self-surgery, you're going to have to visit the doctor."

The Snow Queen let out a small laugh at her leader's command.

"Ruby, I've gone all this time without stepping into a doctor's office on my own will. What makes you think anything you could do would make me go?"

"Weiss I'm not going to kiss you if you're sick."

The Heiress blinked twice at this information. She let out an exasperated sigh. "Your an asshole." Weiss mumbled as she stumbled to the door.

"But I'm _your_ asshole!" Ruby shouted after the exiting form of her ghastly partner.

The Heiress' walk to the Med Ward was a haze, but she soon found herself at the front door. She stormed through the door and, after a nurse caught a glimpse of her, was immediately shuttled over to a doctor.

The doctor took one look at Weiss and drew his conclusion.

"Overdose of Tetrodotoxine B?" The doctor inferred.

"Yep." The Heiress said quickly, hoping to keep things brief.

"Alright, sit on the chair over there. Well be with you shortly."

"Will this take long?" Weiss asked nervously.

"No, only about an hour."

The Heiress gave a loud gulp at the news.

* * *

><p>Weiss came back from the doctor's feeling better than ever, at least physically. She still cringed remembering the masked figures looming over her with various needles and tools. She walked into the dorm to find the rest of her team still there.<p>

"Weiss you're looking well. That was only an hour, it didn't take long at all!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. It was still too long."

"So will Queen Weiss ever make a reappearance?"

Weiss laughed a bit. "Probably. I've built up a lot of alter egos over the past few months, but she's the only one of them that can be fun to be sometimes."

"Well she's now my second favorite Weiss, after the original." The caped-girl said with a wink.

Ruby walked over and planted a kiss on her partner's cheek. Weiss blushed and fought to keep a frown on her face, rolling her eyes as added effect.

Ruby wasn't fooled by her attempt, and let a small laugh as she quickly kissed her partner on the cheek a second time. The caped-girl realized what time it was, and began to take off.

"Oh crap, I have to turn in my report to Ookbleck!" Ruby said as she grabbed a handful of papers out of her backpack. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes!" She darted out of the room at full speed.

_"__Yep. Still worth it."_ She whispered to herself as the tingling in her spine calmed down.

Yang smiled as she overheard her teammates honest words.


	21. Chapter 21 - A Heated Conclusion

**_AN: I messed around with more M rated ideas with this chapter, but I usually don't like being too descriptive. I hope you still enjoy it!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 21_**

"Try to keep up, princess!" the caped-girl said as they ran back from their gym class. A tired Weiss followed her partner to the dorm, ignoring the claims about them having a race. They're teammates were nowhere to be found.

"They probably stayed after for some class." Ruby figured. "I don't think trips to Vale are allowed today."

Weiss began to notice the amount of sweat sticking to her clothes. She shivered at the thought of staying in them a second longer. "I need to take a shower right now." Weiss told her partner. Ruby gave her a nod.

Weiss walked into the restroom and closed the door. She undressed and turned the shower as hot as it could. She liked the cold, but she enjoyed mixing it up every once and a while.

She stepped in and felt the hot water warm her cold skin. She let out a small sigh as the refreshing heat warmed her up. She began to clean herself up, dazing off into the distance as she did. The noise of the bathroom door opening made her come back to earth.

_"__Ruby's in here?"_ The Heiress thought to herself. _"Did she really forget I was in here? No, she must just need something off the counter."_

The Heiress waited to hear the sound of her partner leaving the room. She waited a few moments, but instead felt the curtain to the shower open up, and the slim form of her partner enter and stand beside her.

"You don't mind, right?"

"I uh, uhm." was all Weiss was able to mumble back to her in response. She was too busy trying to tell her eyes to stop analyzing every inch of the caped-girl. Her eyes drifted from the back of Ruby's head, to her neck; down the curve of her back...she managed to wrench her eyes away before she stared any further. The Heiress then briefly tried to cover herself, but quickly understood how foolish that would be this late.

The caped-girl began to hum as she cleaned herself, an image the Heiress found both cute and immensely stirring, even if she only let herself look out of the corner of her eye.

Every once and a while they would brush together, causing Weiss to inhale sharply. Ruby felt flattered as she noticed the chest of her partner rise and fall a bit faster after they touched.

Ruby occasionally looked behind her at the Snow Queen, only to see a blue pair of eyes dart away, as if they hadn't been resting on her.

"Weiss, what's the big deal?" Ruby said after noticing her partner's eyes dart away for the third time.

The Heiress hid her embarrassment and looked at her partner. "I've um, never seen this much of you before, Ruby..."

The caped-girl looked at her in confusion. "Yes you have."

"I'm pretty sure I'd remember if I did."

"Yeah, remember? That time underneath the bleachers?"

"No, I don't think that ever happened."

The caped-girl had a look of realization on her face. "Oh right, that was a dream wasn't it? I guess you haven't."

Ruby blushed and turned to face Weiss. "Well, here I am!" Ruby said with a nervous laugh.

Weiss was too stunned by the sight before her to speak complete sentences. She only managed to blurt out soft gibberish. Ruby, realizing this was the first time her partner had seen her stark naked, suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Oh, I'm sorry Weiss..." Ruby said starting to nervously cover herself. "I forgot that we hadn't, uh...I'm sorry I-"

"No, its fine." Weiss said looking her partner in the eyes. "You're fine. I mean…you can stay if you want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'd prefer it if you did." Weiss said as casually as she could, trying to avoid sounding desperate.

Ruby smiled and nodded back at the Heiress, turning back around and resuming to wash herself. The Heiress glanced downward, for the first time getting a clear look at her partner's lower half. The Snow Queen had to clamp her mouth shut to keep from drooling. Ruby felt Weiss' gaze upon her, but didn't mind at all. She had to keep herself faced away to stop herself from staring as well.

Weiss mustered up the courage to ask her a question.

"So, Ruby?" Weiss said, her voice slightly echoing in through shower.

"Yes?" Ruby responded over her shoulder.

"What was your dream about? The one underneath the bleachers?"

Ruby nervously grinned. "Its difficult to explain. I would have to show you."

"Well then." Weiss slowly turned her partner by the shoulder. "Enlighten me."

"Gladly." Ruby breathed as she leaned forward, her lips meeting the Heiress'. They quickly built up the intensity of their session, both now more knowledgeable about the other. The duo moved a step forward, pressing Ruby's back against the shower wall. Weiss felt Ruby's hands move up every inch of her body they could, and gladly returned the favor.

The Snow Queen moved her hand from the caped-girl's side, down to her rear, and eventually to Ruby's zone. Weiss felt Ruby's quickly learning hands find a similar place on her person. When their mouths left one another for a moment, their breath steamed in the heat of the shower. An instinctual growl escaped Weiss mouth, earning a quiet giggle from the caped-girl, but it quickly became a moan as Weiss skilled hands resumed there rubbing motion. They pleasured each other, finding a comfortable rhythm.

Weiss felt Ruby's lips leave hers as her head rolled back, suppress a moan through her clenched teeth. Weiss could tell she was getting close. The Heiress took no time at all coming up with a vengeance plan.

The Heiress slowed her movement until it was painfully slow. Desperate silver eyes met hers. Weiss grinned.

"Say you're sorry." The Heiress commanded.

"Wha-a-t?" Ruby managed to moan.

"Say you're sorry for making me go to the doctor. Now." The Heiress said flatly, an evil grin spread across her face.

"N-n-no. I w-was right..." Ruby moaned.

"Ok then." Weiss agreed as she moved her hand away from Ruby. Her partner's desperate eyes widened as the throbbing pain in her built up.

"Weiss...oh _fuck_, please..." Ruby grunted out, unable to think coherently.

"You know what to do." Weiss answered bluntly.

"I'm s-sorry..." Ruby quietly strained out. "Oh god, please just, oh fuck..."

Weiss smiled at her success and resumed her hand.

"Thank you..." Ruby whispered as Weiss began to finish the job.

Weiss felt Ruby's head lay against her collarbone as she finished. The only sounds the caped-girl could make were her sharp inhales, almost reminding Weiss of small hiccups. Weiss held her spent partner up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You...you're an asshole..." Ruby laughed in between pants.

"But I'm _your_ asshole." Weiss repeated.

Ruby giggled from her lightheadedness. "That sounds dirty."

The Heiress sighed at her partner's words, though she wore a small smile as she did so.

A loud knock came from the bathroom door. "Weiss, you've been in their too long!" Blake yelled over the noise of the shower.

"We'll be out in a minute." Weiss yelled back, immediately regretting the accuracy of her words.

A knowing "Oh." came from the other side of the door. "Well, clean up when you guys are done...I swear you guys are like bunnies."

Weiss and Ruby paused for a moment, before breaking out into nervous laughter; thanking god the fully informed one of their teammates was the one to walk in.

"At Least there's no clean up." Weiss said optimistically.

"I'm going to...need a nap..." Ruby said as she started to drift off leaning against her partner.

"Come on, Rose. Let's get you out of here." Weiss said as she turned of the shower and helped an exhausted Ruby out.

"Weiss."

"Yes?"

"Thanks, even if you did take a painful break halfway through."

"My pleasure." Weiss answered, wrapping a towel around her tired lover. "Anytime."


	22. Chapter 22 - Storm Warning

**_AN: The snails have made it pretty far! I feel like this chapter ties a lot together pretty well. I'm excited to start writing the next chapter...I wonder what will happen...if only I had a handlebar mustache to twirl sinisterly...-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 22_**

The duo redressed and exited the bathroom to see the irritated form of their teammate. The Faunus grabbed her towel and walked past them, muttering something about being 'insanitary' and them needing to 'put a sock on the door' as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Weiss and Ruby giggled, the noise of the reactivated shower hiding their laughter from Blake's ears.

They motioned over to their bed and took their accustomed formation. The Heiress hugged the body of her partner closer, feeling Ruby let out a soft sigh of content.

The Heiress knew she should feel great: She had moved further with her friend than ever before. Weiss knew she should feel fine. She wished she could, but she couldn't stand still hiding something from the girl she loved.

Weiss grunted in frustration as she got out of the bed. Ruby began to stand up, curious to the purpose behind her partner's action.

"I'm sorry Ruby. You should sit down because I'm pretty much about to make a speech right now." Weiss informed.

The caped-girl sat down on the bed, her partner following her. Weiss double-checked that the shower was still running loud enough. She took a big inhale and began to talk.

"Ruby, you know me better than anyone at this point. I can flip on a dime. I'm a mean person, but that's just the top layer. I'd like to blame my life growing up, but that seems almost too cliché to admit."

"I don't think so. Not many people have their family hunted by political assassins. That would screw with my head, too."

The Heiress gave a brief, somber smile at her friend's understanding. "Either way, I guess there are two sides of my mind fighting with one another. One side is all cold and calculating, and the others all fun and games."

"The Monster vs. The Queen? Battle of the Ages." Ruby phrased, earning a small laugh from the Heiress.

"I never thought of phrasing it that way. I'm the balance of those two. Sometimes the nice side takes control and everything is too lax, and sometimes the ugly one takes over and my actions aren't very…respectable."

"I've got an up close look at both of them. One of them is definitely easier to handle." Ruby commented.

"Those two sides fight, and I'm the one who gains all the scars." Weiss pointed at her eye for good measure.

"I used to be scared of myself." The Heiress admitted, her voice growing almost cracking. "I built a wall of hate around my heart and rejected anything that came my way. But hating everything...it gets exhausting." Weiss took a deep breath to calm her nerves and racing heart.

"My legs were worn out from having to balance myself above the rest. I thought I could always live this way, but then you came along and I...I ran out of hate. I'm not cold, but I can keep my head on straight. Ruby, when you're around, I balance out...I can literally be myself. I can never repay you for that gift."

Ruby's eyes widened as she took in the Heiress' words. "Weiss, I-"

"You're someone I care about. I've grown...fond of you. No, more than that. I might even, maybe..." Weiss rushed her next words as fast as she could. "loveyoualittlebit..."

Ruby blinked in surprise. "What-"

Weiss moved closer to her partner, locking eyes. This was the only person to whom she had spoken these words honestly. "Listen carefully Ruby Rose, because I might be too scared to say it again."

Weiss cleared her throat and sat up straighter. "I, Weiss Schnee of sound mind and spirit, love you. With all of my shriveled up organ of a heart."

"Weiss-"

"I don't need to hear it back if you can't say it. I understand. I just needed you to know-"

"I love you, too."

The Heiress felt her heartbeat flutter. "Are you serious?"

Ruby blushed at her own words. "Of course. I still think you're snarky, but honestly, I love that. I…love you. I really do."

They both looked forward and sighed heavily. Silence fell.

"So." Weiss said, breaking their quiet stall. "What happens now?"

Ruby blushed even harder as she spoke up. "Should we um, you know..."

"-Be together?" Weiss finished, beginning to join Ruby in nervous blushing. "Are you sure? What if something happens? I don't want us to never be friends again if something stupid happens. I think we'd make it, but what if I'm wrong?"

Ruby gave a smile as she spoke, her voice becoming blissfully calm. "Weiss, if being with you is wrong, I don't think I want to be right."

The Heiress smiled. "Neither do I. Whatever storm comes next, I want to be at your side when it does."

Ruby began to giggle. "We should write this all down, we're practically Shakespeare over here."

"And the moments over." Weiss said with a laugh.

"Now that I think about it, what's even going to change?"

"I guess we don't have to guilt trip every time we get...physical." Weiss realized.

"We're dating. That sounds weird. But, It's a good weird. I like it." Ruby commented. "I haven't really done this thing before. Do we...announce it or something? Because I feel like we're already comfortable with each other...giving it a title doesn't mean we should go jamming it down throats."

"Yeah, that's not our style with this sort of thing, is it? Let's just let them all figure it out. Of course, we do have to tell Blake and Yang."

"We're telling them together this time." Ruby said, patting her girlfriend on the back. "You're not alone anymore. But this time, we're telling them everything."

"Yang's pretty much made up any debts to me, at this point." Weiss reasoned. "I know I would never spare a beating for being called a 'Jester'. I'll let her get a good punch in this time. She had to sit on the sidelines, watching us without really knowing this whole time."

"It was probably never going to be your decision." Ruby informed her, "But it's good you're coming to terms with it. She won't hit you too bad."

Weiss smiled. "Let's tell them tomorrow morning. A lot has happened today."

Ruby grinned back. "That's a good Idea."

The couple began to kiss, unaware that the shower had just stopped. Blake exited the bathroom, rolling her eyes at the scene before her.

"You guys have officially taken friends with benefits to a new level."

The couple ended the kiss and blushed, realizing Blake thought they were just staying friends. They both hoped and feared the come of the next morning.

It seemed even Blake was in for a surprise tomorrow.


	23. Chapter 23 - The Oncoming Storm

**_AN: As you'd expect, this chapter is a little longer. A lot happens and I think it turned out pretty well. Don't worry, there's still more coming! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 23_**

The Heiress and the caped-girl awoke unusually early that morning, unable to rest comfortably in anticipation of the events to follow.

They both popped up, pacing back and forth as they discussed their plan of action in hushed tones.

"Blake will be the easy one." Ruby commented. "Hell, she'll probably appreciate that we aren't just using each other. I'm worried about Yang."

"She'll understand though, right?" Weiss figured. "Even if she's angry at first, she'll come around eventually...right?"

Ruby paused her pacing and looked at her partner. "I hope so. Even though she doesn't know any details, she's been really accepting so far. Its just..."

"Its just what?" The Heiress asked.

"She's not the type to hold back her emotions, but she's been doing it anyway. Its dangerous for her."

"When I talked to her about us before, her eyes glowed a bit. That was when I only gave her small hints...I guess she fought whatever urge she had."

"She's spent her whole life protecting me. If we don't do this right she could have a break down. When it happens she might not be angry, but watching her sink into a depression isn't really on my bucket list."

The Heiress stopped pacing and stood next to her partner. "How should we do this?'

"I think you had the right idea yesterday. I'd let her hit you. And it might not be as soft as I thought it would be."

"What if she holds back?"

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. I guess you could _make_ her hit you."

Weiss' expression changed to that of disbelief. "What? I'm not going to taunt her just to _make_ her hit me. If she reacts and does it herself...that's different. I wouldn't even know how."

"You don't have to insult her. Tell her the truth." Ruby said as she thought carefully. "You could just be brash about it."

"Brash. Ok. I can do brash." Weiss sighed.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby said, worried for her partner.

"No, I understand. If she keeps it all pent up, she's going to crash and burn." Weiss responded. "I almost did. I don't want her to go through that, too."

Ruby kissed her partner on the cheek.

"Thanks." Weiss said, feeling her nerves calm down at the caped-girl's touch.

The duo looked to Yang's alarm and saw it was ready to go off. They stood in front of their teammates bunk beds, waiting for the heralding ring.

The familiar loud clunks of the alarm filled the room, stopping as the Blonde's hand pressed down on it. Blake and Yang awoke, giving curious looks at the duo as they stretched.

"You guys are up early." Yang said as she got out of her bed.

"We need to talk to the two of you." Weiss began.

"Is this about the money I took from your drawer?" Yang asked as Blake walked over and joined the conversation. "Because don't worry, I was going to pay you back. Hopefully."

"The what?" Weiss asked, temporarily distracted. "Never mind that. This is something you're going to be pissed about."

Yang and Blake both gave confused stares, though the Faunus' had an air of expectancy.

"Ruby and I didn't get along at first. In fact, I didn't get along with anyone." The Heiress sighed as she began. "That was my fault. I was fucked up. I'm glad to say I'm better then the person I used to be."

Yang smiled at her partner's revelation. "I'm proud of you. I'm not sure how this pisses me off, though."

"You were the first person that knew I had a crush on Ruby. I was surprised you thought it was fine."

Yang gave a puzzled look.

"You knew I had a crush on Weiss before I even knew what it was." Ruby admitted.

"You even had the control to see us kiss on the night I overdosed. Maybe you were telling yourself that I didn't mean it. That it was the Tetrodo-whatever fucking with my head."

The Blonde's expression grew blank, like she was silently bracing for the words to come.

"The kissing that we did...was the very least of what we've done."

Weiss saw Yang's eyes briefly flicker red. She was on the right track.

"You're mad, and you have the right to be. If you still feel guilty about hurting me, you already paid it back tenfold."

Yang's eyes grew red once again, lasting a few seconds before being snuffled back to purple.

Weiss knew she would have to be even brasher. Really push her buttons. She made eye contact with the blonde and stepped closer, her voice becoming as harsh as ice. "Yang...I _fucked_ your little sister."

Yang's eyes began to smolder a sinister scarlet. The Heiress saw the Blonde's eyelid twitch. She hoped she wasn't doing irreversible damage, but continued to the caped-girl's instruction.

"-Over the length of two months. In the same room you sleep in."

The blonde was still obviously fighting the need to attack the Heiress. Weiss cursed mentally as she drew the last card in her deck. The words that would make Yang snap.

"And you weren't there to stop us. You weren't there for her. You failed."

Weiss was suddenly pushed against the wall by her shoulder, the angry form of the blonde looming over her. The Heiress realized how much the Blonde towered several inches above her. The Blonde's arm was motioned behind her, ready to deliver a hit. Weiss braced herself for the approaching hit, feeling thankful that her aura wasn't depleted.

A loud crack next to her ear caused her eyes to shoot open. She moved her eyes to the side and saw Yang's fist embedded in the wall. The blonde slid her fist out of the new hole in the wall and released her hold on the Heiress.

The blonde slumped down on her bed, her head hanging low in sorrow. Weiss caught her breath and moved closer to her enraged teammate. She took a closer look and noticed a few tears running down the blonde's cheeks.

Even when she cried, Yang was by no definition a wimp. She kept a blank expression, the only indication of emotion being the occasional tear sliding downward.

Weiss swallowed hard, fearing she had gone too far, but a nod from her partner indicated she was on the right track.

"Yang." Weiss said, sitting down next to her teammate.

"I'm sorry." Yang said, her voice a ghastly calm. "I failed."

"No, Yang. You didn't." Weiss said quietly. "You didn't fail. Ruby's growing up, and now she's just catching up with you. You finished your job a long time ago."

The Blonde lifted her head slightly.

"I said all that to piss you off. I don't know if that got your anger out."

The Blonde remained silent.

"You're the best sister to Ruby I've seen anyone be. You even put up with all the things I said without beating my face in. I don't have a good relationship with my sister, but if anyone said something like that I would have killed him."

"You're Exaggerating-"

"I'm serious. I'm often not a rational person. I would have _ended_ him. Ruby needs to grow up on her own, just like the rest of us. You've been the best sister you could be to Ruby, and you finished the job. Now you have to be the best friend you can be to her."

Yang sniffed in, wiping the last stray tears from her eyes.

Weiss felt the weight of her words straining her shoulders. "I hope you know I didn't mean any of it."

"Of course you didn't, it was pretty obvious. I'm not mad at you." Yang reassured, bring the Heiress in for a one-armed hug. "And though I hate to say it, I don't feel as bad about your eye now."

"You shouldn't. Consider the slate wiped clean." The Heiress assured her as their hug ended.

Yang stood up and walked over to her sister, giving her a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, sis. I've watched over you so long...I forgot you could keep an eye on yourself."

Ruby hugged her sister tighter. "It's Ok, Yang. I love you, sis."

They ended the embrace, giving a smile at one another. Though Yang's faded quite quickly.

"I can't stay here right now. I need to take a walk." Yang said, grabbing her jacket and trudging out the door, rolling her shoulders as she did so.

The door closed behind her. Ruby and Weiss noticed Blake still standing to the side.

"That was heavy." Blake commented as she leaned against the wall.

"Is she going to be Ok?" Weiss asked her remaining teammates. "You two know her best."

"I hope so." Ruby answered. "I guess she blames herself, but that's not good either."

"She didn't smash your skull in again. That's good, if not surprising."

"You said some good things. I think she needed to hear that." Ruby commented, giving a small smile to her partner.

"I said some terrible things, too." Weiss added.

"Well that's who you are. The good and the ugly balance out, and in the end you get something beautiful."

Weiss smiled at her partner's kind words. "I need to catch up to her. I'll find a way to make this all up."

"She's not mad at you anymore. You don't have to."

"Yeah, but I need to."

Ruby kissed her partner, earning an exaggerated 'Awww' from Blake.

Weiss stood up and walked to the door, looking back warmly at Ruby: the cape-wearing, eternally quirky, impossible girl who was still just beginning to flip her world upside-down.


	24. Chapter 24 - Skipping Introductions

**_AN: Though some stuff seems to happen in this chapter, don't worry, this is still 100% a whiterose story, I felt like this was a precaution to avoid any possible cheating or heartbreak in the future. Hope you still enjoy it! Ruby and Weiss might have another 'session' tomorrow, as it feels appropriate.-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 24_**

The Heiress strode down the hall and out of the school, her head turning rapidly in search of the missing Blonde.

Her quick search around the school hallways turned up no results. She knew there was only one place left that Yang could have gotten in this amount of time. Weiss walked out the front door of the school, rubbing her eyes as the early morning sun rose into visibility. She proceeded to the woods, finding the jogging path she had seen Blake and Yang take so many times before.

The forest wasn't nearly as off putting in the crack of daylight. The misty air and cool, dew-covered grass woke the Heiress up completely. She took a deep breath, now understanding why her teammates woke up early to come here.

She walked deeper and deeper into the woods, all the while staying on the path defined in front of her. The path curved, and she noticed a lake in front of her, behind some trees at which the path curved to another direction.

Weiss looked forward through the gaps of the trees, seeing a familiar blonde figure by the lake, tranquility sitting on a lakeside rock.

The Heiress slowly began to walk towards her teammate. She saw the Blonde's head rise slightly at her approach, but the relaxed motion that followed indicated she didn't mind.

Weiss walked until she was standing next to Yang, noticing the Blonde skipping rocks against the lake's glass-like surface. With her strong arms, she almost lazily slung the rocks across the lake in a few skips.

"Sometimes I like to come here with her." Yang began with a voice as calm as the lake before them. Though her voice was quiet, it seemed to echo through the peace of the morning. "We sit here and talk for hours. It feels like minutes."

Weiss sat down next to her teammate, grabbing a rock. The Blonde continued her thought.

"The time I've spent with her has been some of the best I've had. I just hope it won't end anytime soon."

Weiss nodded and flung a rock out at the lake. Every Time it hit the lakes surface, a patch of ice appeared briefly below it, allowing it to bounce and cross the lake.

"I can't imagine how it must feel. I know you and your sister are close, and I won't ever get in the way of that."

"I know. I wasn't talking about Ruby." Yang admitted as they continued to skip rocks.

"...Is it Blake?" Weiss said in realization.

Yang gave a nod.

"Do you...what are your feelings about her?"

Yang's motion froze for a second as she thought. She sighed and returned to their game.

"I consider myself an expert at these things. I looked at you two and could guess you would crush on each other from a mile away. But I'm realizing how tough it is to be on the other side."

"Do you have feelings for her? You know I won't tell." Weiss asked.

"That's the thing: I have no clue." Yang admitted, her voice gaining a bit of emotion. "You know me. I'm pretty...flirtatious. Sometimes I think I'm feeling only physical attraction to a friend, and sometimes I think I'm feeling something more."

"Where have we seen that before?" Weiss joked halfheartedly.

"Do you think she feels the same?" Yang asked her teammate.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't be completely surprised if she did." Weiss commented. "Blake would definitely get the idea if you made a move, though. I love Ruby to the end of the earth, but when it comes to noticing hints she has the romantic awareness of a wet paper towel."

This made a small smile appear briefly on the Blonde's face.

"Weiss, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have pinned you back there...that was messed up." Yang started.

"Yang, seriously for the last time: Its all fine. You had every right."

"But-"

"And if you don't stop I'm going to hit you, and then you'd _really_ kick my ass."

This made the Blonde laugh audibly.

"I don't know. If you overdose you might put me in a sleeper hold."

This earned a small laugh from the Heiress. Yang gave a happy-puzzled look to her partner.

"She's really changed you, hasn't she?" Yang asked.

"I was in here all along. I just needed the right person to help break me out."

Yang's smile began to dwindle as she looked back to the lake.

"Weiss. I'm going to ask a favor of you. It may seem wrong, but it doesn't mean anything."

The Heiress gave a confused expression. "Go on."

"I just need to make sure I'm attracted to Blake." Yang said. "As in, more than a physical level."

"Yang, tread carefully." Weiss warned, growing concerned about her teammates words.

"I need to test something." Yang began. "Don't worry, I'm not going to actually kiss you. Other than physically, I'm _completely_ unattracted to you."

"I feel the same..." Weiss said truthfully, fearing what her teammate might suggest.

"I just want to...built up to a kiss. You don't have to do anything!" Yang said quickly, seeing the confusion and rage building up in her teammate.

"I would never do that to Ruby. I didn't think you would either." Weiss said harshly.

"Schnee, you know I would never do anything that would hurt my sister." Yang said, her tone gaining in sharpness. "We're not going to do anything. We're not even going to touch. I don't think I'm going to enjoy it either, but I have to make sure. I need to. If I move to become anything with Blake, I want to make sure I'd never hurt her."

Weiss felt frustration build up inside of her, but it deflated at the brutal honesty of her teammates words. "I just have to sit here?"

"Yes. I promise."

Weiss blew a puff of air out of her nostrils and rolled her eyes before closing them. She sat completely still, only able to hear the singing of morning birds.

She felt the Blonde nervously lean forward. Their faces became inches apart, getting closer until only their noses touched. She could practically hear Yang's heart thumping nervously in her chest. She could feel the Blonde's head tilt, moving a little closer until their mouths were an inch apart. She felt Yang suddenly pull away with exceptional speed.

"I can't do this. I don't want to do this." Yang said as she caught her breath.

"I can't either. It feels so…_wrong_." Weiss commented.

"Well that settles it." Yang began. "I hadn't felt like getting with anyone since I met Blake. Now I know I really can't."

"Ruby is my only." Weiss said, confirming what she had known.

"Thanks, I just needed to be certain. I really didn't want to eventually hurt her feelings someday." Yang said beginning to stand.

"I guess I'm glad I can be certain now. Without having to actually make a big fucking mistake."

The platonic friends walked the rest of the way in comfortable silence, both eager to return to the dorm, to their other halves.


	25. Chapter 25 - Out of the Closet

**_AN: This chapter involves a closet. Be warned! -CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 25_**

A rush went through the Heiress' spine as she walked through the dorm door, greeted by an eagerly waiting Ruby. The caped-girl gave the Heiress a quick kiss, giving Weiss Goosebumps at the mere contact.

"Did you find Yang?" Ruby asked, discovering the answer as Yang walked into the room behind the Snow Queen. The caped-girl gave a happy, but surprised expression at her sister's speedy reappearance.

"You're guys came back sooner than I thought? What happened?" Ruby asked genuinely curious.

"I probably would have been out there longer, but Weiss helped me figure something out." Yang answered as she walked into the room, giving a warm smile to her sister.

"Hey Blake, I need to cheer up a bit. Lets go to the coffee shop. I'll get you a tuna sandwich."

"I take offense to that...but please do." Blake said with a small laugh, proceeding to go out the door with her partner. "Oh, do you two want to come with us? I guess we could use the time to get this whole thing settled out."

Ruby and Weiss looked at each other. "Yeah, just give us a minute."Ruby said. "We'll meet you there."

Their teammates shrugged and walked out, starting their walk to Vale.

Ruby and Weiss began to clean their bed and grab their things, before heading out the door.

"I don't know what you said to her, but I'm glad you said it. I was worried she would be gone for at least a day or two."

"Has she done that before?" The Heiress asked as they walked through the quiet morning hallways.

"A couple of times." Ruby answered. "I'm just glad it didn't happen again. I'm a little too worn out to go on a badass manhunt for my sister right now."

Weiss laughed at the thought of Ruby kicking open old-timey saloon doors, slamming a cliché wanted poster down on the bar table.

"Why did you want to stay back from Blake and Yang?" Weiss asked.

"I uh, had an idea." Ruby said mysteriously as she stopped in front of a door Weiss had never paid attention to before.

Ruby kneeled down in front of the lock and fumbled discreetly with it until, to the Heiress' surprise, it opened.

"Where did you learn to pick locks?" Weiss asked, impressed with her partner.

Ruby blinked. "I What?"

Weiss' eyebrow rose, "Didn't you just pick that lock?"

"Nah, I just jammed my thumb in there and broke it." Ruby said bluntly.

Weiss tilted her head to look behind her partner at the lock, seeing the middle of it drilled cleanly through. "You know what, that's still pretty damn impressive."

Ruby pushed the door open and ushered Weiss inside. The Heiress stepped into the small, supply-packed room. "Ruby, this is a broom closet-"

"I know." Ruby replied, giving the Heiress a sinisterly playful grin as she closed the door behind them. "I thought we could mix things up a little."

The Heiress gave a small giggle at her partner's initiative. They moved to lean against the back wall and began to kiss. The door closed shut next to them, leaving them in total darkness.

Weiss knew the second their mouths connected they were made for one another. Everything from her partner's tongue to her small gasps felt like heaven. She felt her ability to think start to drain away as their hands began to traverse each other.

One of the Heiress' skilled hands began to work their way underneath Ruby's top, while the other began to undo her partner's leggings. Weiss felt one of Ruby's quickly learning hands begin to lift up, and find its way underneath, her skirt.

She felt the caped-girl grin against her mouth as Weiss' hand found the spot between her thighs. She could feel goose bumps appearing across Ruby as her other hand finally snuck its way beneath her top.

She began moving her hand to pleasure her partner, and was pleasantly surprised to feel Ruby's hand locate her zone, and began to do the same. The Snow Queen broke the kiss and moved Ruby's top of one shoulder, beginning to leave gentle nibbles at the crook of the caped-girls neck. Ruby was balancing between breathy moans and the occasional giggle at the tickles and growls her partner was leaving at her neck.

Weiss felt a spike of pleasure as Ruby's hand shifted, starting to pay attention to the trigger just above her area. The caped-girl was learning fast.

Ruby's pride swelled as she saw her partner's hips begin to slowly buck forward desperately. Being able to make her partner feel this way was almost as good as being the one pleasured. With both of them happening at the same time...there were almost too many reactions for her head to process. Weiss brought her head back to kiss her partner.

The caped-girls pride peaked as she felt her partner finish before her for the first time. Weiss' mouth stopped moving and they separated slightly, making eye contact. Though Heiress' eyes were practically rolling to the back of her head. The short noise her partner gave as her climax peaked was the most beautiful thing Ruby had heard in a while.

Weiss panted heavily for a few seconds.

"I-I'm sorry..." Weiss whispered as she realized her hands had slowed.

Ruby gave a short laugh at her partner's usual bedside nerves, but it was quickly cut short as the Heiress' hands found the perfect motion.

Ruby mouth parted slightly as she came to her finish, feeling thankful as her partner suppressed her mouth with her own. Ruby released a moan against the mouth of her girlfriend, the buzzing sensation of which Weiss quite enjoyed.

Ruby and Weiss separated their lips, both panting in exhaustion, so close that their noses and foreheads were still touching. They smiled at each other as the highs in their heads began to mellow.

The knob on the door jiggled. Time felt like it was moving in slow motion. Weiss relaxed slightly when she realized they hadn't removed their clothes, as they once again were in a predicament in which they couldn't move fast enough.

The now-blinding light of the hallway took a second to adjust to, allowing a few seconds before the figure standing at the door came into view.

"So..." The shocked form of Nora said as she looked upon the nervously blushing faces of her friends. "Why are you guys fucking in my secret hiding spot? It's supposed to be a secret!"

They both saw Nora's face shift into that of even greater shock as she came to a delayed realization. "Wait...why were you two fucking each other?"

Weiss and Ruby both let out a sizable "Gulp."


	26. Chapter 26 - A Knight to Remember Part 1

**_AN: Sorry I missed I day, I got caught up with some things. So to make up for my sin, I present a doubley-long chapter for today! I think I'm really going to enjoy writing the next one...-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 26_**

Ruby and Weiss froze in place at the Redhead's question.

"Let's face it Nora." Weiss said as she began to relax, "Coming from you, this probably isn't even the strangest thing you've seen today."

"Yeah, it probably isn't." Nora agreed. "But I still want to know what this is. Some type of best friend Hate-sex?"

"N-No!" Ruby answered blushed deeply.

Ruby and Weiss untangled and walked out of the closet, fixing their clothes as they did so. "Actually, that's what we thought it was at first." Weiss informed. "It took a while, but we're...you know..."

"Dating?"

Both Ruby and Weiss cringed slightly at the word.

"What's wrong with the word dating?" Nora questioned as she noticed the duo's reactions.

"Nothing, its still a lot to process. You know we're both a little-"

"Insecure?" Nora guessed in her bubbly voice.

"I'd prefer the term 'emotionally-challenged'." Weiss joked. "I guess we usually just say we need each other."

Nora gave an amused giggle at the quirky couple. "You two make no sense! That's means even more than saying you're dating."

"Look, can you just not tell everyone else?" Ruby asked. "Yang and Blake know about us. We just want to wait a while."

Nora took a large inhale, followed by an extended 'Hmmm.' as she thought. The couple rolled their eyes at the extended noise. Nora thought to herself for a few more seconds in silence.

"Nah, I'm going to tell them." Nora concluded.

"What? No! Why?" Ruby exclaimed suddenly in surprise.

"I'm going to tell them because you two will take _way_ too long. You said you already told your team, how are your friends any different? You two had the _audacity_ to go Ursa-riding with me and not even bring it up!" Nora crossed her arms and turned her back slightly as she said her last statement.

"We can't stop, you can we?" Weiss asked in defeat.

"No, but you can come along and watch!" Nora said as she grabbed the two by their shirt-collars and dragged them along. The duo didn't bother to wrestle out of her grip; they'd seen the redhead punt Yang through the ceiling with nothing but a watermelon on a stick.

Nora dragged them down the hallway back to team JNPR's dorm. They braced themselves as Nora kicked the door wide open.

"Nora, for the last time, the door is unlocked." Ren said in his mellow voice. He gave the Redhead a condescending look from over his book; Nora stuck her tongue out in response. She released her grip on the duo. Weiss noticed Jaune and Pyrrha playing cards on the floor.

"Guys, some crazy miracle-paradox happened!"

"You got two things from the vending machine again?" Jaune assumed, continuing the card game.

"Weiss and Ruby are..." Nora finished her sentence by raising her eyebrows up and down as she grinned. They rest of the team slowly realized.

"Wait, you don't mean-"

"Oh, I indeed mean." Nora confirmed. The couple gave embarrassed nods.

"Are you guys mad?" Ruby asked shamefully.

"What?" Pyrrha responded. "Of course not! You guys can do whatever you want. Its just weird given your...history."

"Well it took a lot to get us up to this point." Weiss said admittedly.

Team JNPR's interest peaked at her words.

"What happened exactly?" Ren asked, putting down his book.

"Its kind of a long story..." Ruby explained.

"We've got time. Plus, you two owe us for telling us so late!" Nora exclaimed, followed by nods from the rest of her team. Team JNPR stared down the couple until they finally caved in.

"Fine, but I'm not telling you _everything_." Weiss said, "You better sit down, because this is going to take a while."

* * *

><p>It was now late in the afternoon.<p>

Weiss and Ruby told the story to their team in detail while, much to Nora's disappointment, leaving out the more personal and graphic scenes.

"You two kissed at the dance, then practically dated one another for two months and never thought anything of it?" Jaune asked.

"It makes us sound kind of dumb when you summarize it, but yes pretty much." Weiss answered.

"Have you two gone on an actual date yet?" Pyrrha asked the couple.

"I guess not." Ruby answered. "The closest thing we've done was with Blake and Yang down in Vale."

There was a pause as the duo came to realize how late they were to meet their teammates. Their friends didn't even have time to ask as the couple sprinted out of the room and out of the school towards the shuttle, trying to reach Vale as fast as possible.

"Shit, are they even still there?" Ruby asked seeing her partner checking her scroll.

"Blake said they stayed the rest of the day. We could still meet up with them for dinner."

"What's the place?" the caped-girl asked as the shuttle began to move. "The cafe they always go to?"

"No, that place only serves breakfast. I guess we'll see when we get there."

"They're going to give us hell for being this late."

* * *

><p>The couple eventually met their teammates at the location they were all familiar with: in front of the combat museum. The looks of expectancy from Blake and Yang made both girls look at their toes.<p>

"You two owe us for scaring us that badly! You could have been mugged!"

"Psst, come on Yang. You know I'd fuck a mugger up." Ruby remarked. Weiss suppressed a giggle.

"You know what I meant." Yang turned and pointed to Weiss. "And therefore Schnee's paying."

"What." Weiss exclaimed in disbelief. "Blake ran away for a month and I bought her a laptop. Now we're a few hours late and I buy you all dinner? That makes no sense."

"I ran away to try and undo my wrongs." Blake informed. "I wasn't busy humping in a closet."

"How…?"

"Nora texted me." Blake explained. Weiss rolled her eyes.

"Alright, alright. Where are we going?"

Yang smirked as she came up with an answer. "Cher Ridicule."

"That's ridiculous! Just getting a seat at that place costs more than most people make in a month!"

"Weiss, even if you don't bring it up as much anymore: You're rich as hell. This is the only way it's a punishment for you."

The Heiress scowled at her teammate for a few moments. Yang and Blake's unphasing smirks eventually won through.

"Alright...fuck it." Weiss growled as she gave in. "But don't order anything over twenty thousand."

They walked across Vale to the high-rise part of the city. The sun had set and it was now a clear, starry night.

To say the restaurant was fancy would be an insult. The Heiress saw the jaws of her friends drop as they walked through the luxuriously crafted double doors. They immediately felt out of place, realizing they were the only ones in the massive eatery not wearing classy suits and dresses.

"Excuse me, do you have any seats available?" Weiss asked politely, hoping dearly to get turned away. If there was one thing these snobs hated, it was people walking in and asking that question.

"Under normal circumstances we require a reservation." Weiss almost cheered. "But a current holder is quite late, A Mr. Adrian De Santé. If you paid a fee, you could take his place."

Weiss sighed and, after seeing the begging look on her partner's faces, paid the man.

"Right this way." The man said, leading them to their table.

Ruby looked around the colossal restaurant. With its marble walls and expensive art, it seemed like everyone was eating in a museum for priceless art. An orchestra, not a quartet, played at the backside of the restaurant barely taking up any room, and they're music heard throughout all the halls.

"Well that's some sick irony." Weiss commented as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"Adrian De Santé was that asshole I killed." Weiss said sharply, causing the rest of her team's eyes to widen in shock. Weiss shook her head, dismissing the potential conversation.

Whoever De Santé was, he was extremely rich indeed. They were lead to one of the very center tables, right next to other politicians and overlooked crime lords. They sat down feeling more out of place than ever.

They received their menus, and felt thankful they didn't have to pay for this. All of them except Weiss. She let out a faint cry as she opened the menu.

"My dad is going to rip out my neck." She mumbled.

Yang, Blake and Ruby spent no expense at picking their meals.

"I think I'm going to get the filet mignon. Oooh, it comes with a solid gold bar on the side." Yang announced.

"What's the gold for?" Ruby asked.

"It's for show. They just throw it out when you're done eating."

Weiss knew she wasn't going to make it through this ordeal without some assistance. She called the waiter over.

"What's the cheapest bottle you have?" Weiss asked.

"The Cheapest? I think we have some Chateau Margaux in stock."

Weiss sighed and nodded for the waiter to retrieve it. The rest of her team received their food and chatted away as Weiss received her wine.

"They aren't going to card you?" Blake asked in shock.

"As long as you pay, they don't really care here. Look, there's some mobsters and pricey prostitutes sitting over there, and they don't even care."

Her team shrugged it off and began to devour their meals. They chatted and ate their decadent food, unable to keep from commenting on the explosions of flavor.

Yang's eyes went cross eyed at her first bite.

"This is _fucking_ incredible." Blake commented.

"I think I'm having an orgasm in my mouth!" Ruby exclaimed, earning nods of agreement from both Blake and Yang. They all looked over to see Weiss drowning herself in booze. She was halfway through her second bottle.

"Weiss, I know you have weirdly high tolerance but still, you should take it easy." Yang said worriedly.

"I can handle myself." Weiss said feeling cocky from her buzz. "I'll show you."

The Heiress called their waiter over. "What's the most alcoholic thing you have."

"We have one bottle of Absinthe X, though I wouldn't suggest it. No one has tried even one shot of it without immediately dying or almost dying from alcohol poisoning..."

"What's Absinthe X?" Ruby asked.

"The creator of Absinthe made an even stronger drink, one whose alcohol content is higher than 100%. For every molecule of Alcohol, there are two molecules stuffed inside it."

"That makes absolutely no sense." Ruby commented.

"Exactly. I highly suggest you never order it. Its has given permanent damage to everyone who has tried it to date."

"Well that's because I haven't tried it." Weiss said confidently, he words slurring slightly. "I demand you bring me the bottle. I could finish the whole thing."

The Waiter looked as though he was about to argue, but decided it wasn't worth losing his job. He brought the bottle in a gloved hand.

"Don't let it touch your bare skin." He informed Weiss.

"Weiss, you seriously shouldn't do it." Yang spoke for the rest of the team. "I don't know if you overdose was even as bad as that."

"Yang, if there's one thing my body is good at, its keeping a cool head."

Yang rolled her eyes at her friend's pun, and felt light headed as she caught a whiff of the gasoline like smell emanating from the bottle.

"Here I go." Weiss said as she brought the bottle to her lips. The intense burning sensation was more severe than she expected, but she managed to swallow about a third of the bottle in one swig.

"Weiss, be careful." Blake warned.

"I'm fine." Weiss said as her speech began to slur. She took another swing, downing another impressive third.

"Weiss, you should at least give it time to settle in your system." Ruby said, almost begging.

"Ruby, what kills me will only make me stronger." Weiss stated as she downed the last of the liquor. As the bottle left Weiss' lips for the 3rd time, her vision became fairly blurred.

"I told you guys I could do it." Weiss said, slurring heavily.

"I don't know. Are you feeling drunk?"

"No, I'm as _-hick-_ smooth as a whistle!" Weiss exclaimed attempting to whistle for effect, only to blow a puff of air in her girlfriend's face.

The rest of team RWBY looked worriedly at their increasingly drunk teammate for quiet a few minutes. Weiss giggled. "You guys are great. I'm s-serious. _-hick- _I fucking love you guys. You..._-hick-..._know what? I have something to say."

Weiss grabbed a glass and stood up, clinking it loudly with her fork to gain the attention of the restaurant.

"I have an...Announcement to…announce..." Weiss said with drunken speech. "I love these guys!" Weiss yelled to the rest of the restaurant. "I don't always act like it, but...I love these three. I love _-hick- _Blonde-y over here. I love this brooding Goth chick. And most of all, I love this girl in the silly red cape."

The rest of her team broke out into smiles at her drunken honesty.

"We _-hick-_ got caught fucking in the closet."

The eyes of team RWBY widened as they realized what their partner had said to the restaurant. Weiss noticed the shocked reactions of the restaurant.

"Oh, no. Don't worry, it wasn't all of us banging. Just me and the caped-girl." Weiss slurred, utterly unaware how little difference her corrections made.

Within a few seconds, they were being escorted out of the restaurant forcefully by the security staff. They found themselves in an alley behind the place.

"I can't believe that just happened." Blake said as they all tried to stifle their laughter.

"I agree, Noble Knight." Weiss said. The rest of her team noticed she was wearing a Yellow Top hat she took of a rack while they were kicked out. "I'm in utter shock that they would treat their Queen with such little respect."

Weiss walked out of the alley followed by her team. "But it doesn't matter. Tonight, the whole city is my domain!"

"Holy _shit_. It happened again." Ruby said in disbelief. The Mad Queen had returned, and her team was bracing for the insanity that was destined to ensue.


	27. Chapter 27 - A Knight to Remember Part 2

**_AN: And so begins Queen Weiss' 2nd reign! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 27_**

The team watched with anticipation as the Queen adjusted her new top hat, letting out an impressive evil laugh as she did so.

"Weiss..." Yang said cautiously, "Take it easy, ok. Let's not get carried away here..."

The Queen turned quickly on her heels to face the blonde. "Fear not, my dear Jester. I can assure you we won't get carried away." Yang almost began to relax at those words.

"Because…" Weiss continued to the blonde's grief, "We can't get sidetracked as long as we follow my plan!"

Weiss clumsily shoved her hand into her pocket and dug around, her face lighting up as she felt a piece of paper in her grasp. The Queen pulled out a small piece of paper, and began to unfold it. Ruby and Blake grew curious as the piece of paper was unfolded larger and larger, becoming about the size of a poster.

Blake read the title of the poster aloud, barely able to make out Weiss' old-timey cursive. "Queen Weiss Schnee (The True Supreme Ruler of the World) Proudly Presents: 7 Steps to Fix Vale."

The team looked at Weiss with confusion. "When did you write this?" Ruby asked, puzzled.

"Sorry, my fair maiden, it's a trade secret." Weiss said, holding up the sign for 'live long and prosper.' "Let's start with step one. We have not a moment to lose!"

The Mad Queen took off, dashing out of the alley in a heartbeat. Other than Ruby, the rest of her team struggled to keep up with her.

"What's the first step?" Yang shouted after her eccentric teammate.

"It involves the Zoo!" Weiss shouted back over her shoulder, leaving her friends with many questions running through their heads. They didn't have long to dwell on thoughts, as Weiss suddenly turned a corner, taking off towards the Park and Zoo area of the city.

They came to a screeching halt in front of the Zoo's gates. Yang and Blake took a second to catch their breath.

"Wait a minute, Weiss." Blake said. "The Zoo is closed after nine o'clock."

They looked over the see Weiss swiftly climb over the fence, ignoring the Faunus' comment. A commanding wave was all it took to get the rest of the team to follow.

"Why the hell are we in a Zoo after hours?" Yang asked her ruler.

"That is a brilliant question, Jester!" Weiss began, "As new acting ruler of Vale, my first job is to free all those wrongfully imprisoned!"

Ruby's eyes widened at those words. "We're letting the animals out of their cages? That's insane, they're not prisoners!"

"Don't try to lie to me, Maiden." Weiss commanded. "I saw Planet of the Apes. I know the dark truth."

They rolled their eyes at her statement, but realized she would do this with or without them. The Queen walked down to a nearby maintenance hut and 'borrowed' a pair of industrial bolt cutters. She strolled past them whistling casually, hoisting the large tool over her shoulder. Her team watched in shock as The Queen hopped down the railing into the nearby animal habitat.

"Don't worry, she can't cut a metal lock off the door. Only I could do that." Yang reassured.

The Queen cut the cage door open with ease, still whistling casually.

"Oh, right. She's drunk." Yang corrected.

Ruby pointed hurriedly, bringing their attention to the inside of the cage Weiss had opened.

Several Lions, the first of which they had seen to not bear the marks of a Grimm, prowled out of the cage. Weiss had her back turned, looking up confidently at her teammates. Blake, Yang and Ruby all desperately waved, trying to get Weiss' attention without annoying the predators.

"Step one has been completed!" Weiss informed, yelling loud enough for her voice to carry up towards her team. Her yell clearly irritated the newly awoken predators. A few began to stalk towards her. Her teammates waves became more and more desperate. A furious growl erupted from the cage as the pack leader exited.

Weiss turned at the sound of the growl, seeing the pack leader call off the others. It prowled towards her, looking for a challenge. Ruby could only manage to mutter nervous cusses.

The Queen was unflinching.

The pack leader came within a few feet of The Queen. The onlookers plugged their ears as they saw the lion bear its teeth and inhale in front of their friend.

A blood-curling, primal roar screamed out of the Lion's mouth. Even though they were out of its range, the rest of the team felt the terrifying sound tap some type of instinctual nerve, making them momentarily shaky with fright.

The Queen was undeterred.

Her team gained confused expressions as Weiss smirked with confidence. She took a big inhale.

The Queen let out a yell so high-pitched no one on her team could hear it. The Lions backed up, kneeling their heads to cover their ears in pain. When she stopped, the lions froze and looked at her worriedly.

Her team looked on with shock. Weiss walked forward and patted the calmed pack leader on the head. It affectionately licked her hand.

Weiss walked back over towards the gate leading to the animal habitats, and unlocked it with her bolt cutters. She strolled back up to her awestruck team, whistling comfortably once again.

"That's right." Weiss said with a proud grin, tipping her hat. "Hail to the Queen, Mother Fuckers."

Team Rwby, along with a pride of lions, followed Weiss to the front gate. The Queen cut the lock on the gate and tossed the bolt cutters in the trash, watching the lions stroll out of the Zoo.

"Oh, fuck Weiss!" Yang exclaimed, "What if they go around hurting people?"

"They won't. That would be against my will." Weiss informed. "They serve me now, and others are to follow."

They walked out of the gates to see the pride of lions stroll down the street corners, earning confused and stunned reactions from the people walking the block. Ruby wondered what the reaction would be when they strolled around downtown.

"Weiss. _Queen_ Weiss." Blake said, noticing the Queens corrective stare. "_Please_ tell me that's the craziest thing on your list."

Weiss laughed maniacally. "If that was the craziest thing on the list, I would be ashamed to say I wrote it! I'm only going to be like this for a few more hours. Prepare for one long night, Knight!"

The Queen giggled at the repeated word in her sentence.

Ruby feared the exceptionally long night ahead of them. Though she had to admit, she looked forward to seeing what other things her hammered girlfriend had in store for them all.

Only one thing was for sure: This was going to be a night to remember.


	28. Chapter 28 - A Knight to Remember Part 3

**_AN: Weiss' plans of adventure have escalated! The '(K)night to Remember' saga of chapters is almost done, and its been really fun to write so far. There might be one or two more, depending on how I time the plot. I got a little carried away and made this one almost as long as chapter 26, I hope that's not a problem!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 28_**

"I know I'm probably going to regret this, but what's step 2?" Ruby asked her partner. They were following her down the street, returning from which they had run.

Her Queen grinned. "Actually Ruby, step 2 and 3 are connected. Knight, you're the primary in this one. Follow me back to the high-rise; we're breaking into Luxueux Bal Masqué: The Masquerade party of the rich and the douchey. I used to love that place!"

"Why do we need to break in there? And why am I important?" Blake questioned, worried about the potential answers.

"I call these parts _The Robin Hood Heist_." Weiss hinted. "Being rich is fine, trust me I know, but flaunting it on uselessly exuberant things is just insulting. I actually debated between the restaurant and this place."

Weiss' explanation still left her team with many questions.

"You didn't say why I'm important to this, or what you plan to have us do." Blake critiqued.

"Step 2 is to acquire disguises; Step 3 is to infiltrate the party. You're even better at the whole stealth thing than I am, so you're in charge." Weiss informed. "I know ninja-work is dishonorable as a knight, but in your case I'll permit it."

Blake almost smiled at her friend's complement, but immediately realized that sufficient knowledge of the location was the one prerequisite she was missing.

The stopped in front of the store shining before them, the same clothing store Ruby and Yang had visited not so long ago. Ruby took a moment to analyze how different things were since then, and followed her team inside.

They spent a surprisingly short time in the store, ushered along by Weiss' instructions. She had already chosen their synched outfits, the style of which they were all quite satisfied with: Black Tuxedos with bowties of their insignia color, and matching black masquerade masks and white gloves. Weiss placed her hat back on proudly as they exited the store. Ruby reattached her hood.

The team took the short walk from the clothing store to the high-rise town square. They observed the masquerade's building from the sidewalks, finally dressing sharp enough to fit in with the bustling people in this part of the city.

"Alright, Pussycat." Yang said playfully as she adjusted her glove, "What's the plan?"

Blake took a breath as she thought up the optimal plan. "We obviously can't go through the front entrance, as I don't think will get another break from reservations."

Blake's yellow eyes quickly scanned the building. Like the ones around it, it was an impressive sight. The building was exceptionally tall, and a large portion was made of glass. With her concealed cat-ears, she could hear the different music played on each level of the tower. Some was clearly classical, while some was definitely more modern. She saw lights and silhouettes through the opaque glass.

"This place is practically a themed club." Blake concluded. "I'm certain there'll be more than enough people to hide amongst. At the same time, there's too many people for us to sneak around the back at ground-level."

Blake's eyes caught a specific place on the side of the building. She could see a window cleaning lift located up a good height out of most people's view. She glanced to the building next door, noticing that the distance between the two structures wasn't that great.

"I see a way in, but only if you guys are feeling ballsy."

The looks on her teammate's faces instantly confirmed her assumption.

"The building next to it is a public apartment building. We can take the elevator up that building, and hop over to the lift outside the masquerade. The windows can be opened from the outside at that height."

"Thinking _-hick-_ like a cat! Good work." Weiss complemented. Blake led the team across the street, acting casual as they walked among the sea of people, and broke off into the apartment complex.

They strolled past the front desk like they owned the place, and promptly walked in the direction of an arriving elevator, looking particularly professional in their sharp suits.

"I have to say: We look pretty freaking awesome right now." Ruby affirmed, followed by nods of agreement.

They walked into the elevator, and Blake pressed the button to the floor she estimated would be sufficient. The elevator rose and dinged, opening its doors to a hallway.

"Alright." Blake said as she walked towards an outcropping of the hall and dragged a potted plant away from a window. She opened the window and looked down, satisfied to see the lift about 15 feet forward and 10 feet down. "We've landed from higher up, this shouldn't be a problem."

"-As long as we don't miss..." Ruby commented as she looked through the window. "And it supports our weight. The sidewalk isn't looking too friendly from up here."

"Weiss, you want to go first?" Yang asked.

"Actually, it's customary for the Queen to go second in potentially suicidal situations." Weiss said, the rest of her team unsurprised at how quickly she could bullshit even when she was hammered.

"I guess I'll go first. I'd land on my feet." Blake said as she pulled the window open wider and slid out. Her team heard a metal clang and saw her white-gloved hand wave reassuringly in the dark.

"Viel Erfolg!" Weiss said as she hopped backwards out the window, holding up a peace sign. Another metal clang confirmed that she landed.

"I'll go next." Ruby told her sister. She pulled up her hood and leapt out. Yang relaxed as she heard another clang.

"Well _fuck_ me." Yang muttered as she moved towards the window. She jumped out of it, into the darkness below.

A loud crash erupted behind the awaiting team. They looked over and saw an unscathed Yang standing on the other side of the now broken glass wall next to them. The blonde brushed a bit of glass off her shoulder and helped her teammates out of the lift.

"I over judged that **way** too much." Yang admitted with a laugh.

"It worked out, now we're through the wall ahead of schedule." Blake commented. "Nobody is on a level this high up. We just have to take the stairs and make our way to the party floors."

The team walked over to the stairwell door. Ruby once again used her speed to drill the lock open with her thumb, and they walked down to their first party floor.

"And now begins step 3." Weiss said just loud enough so her partner's could hear. "Yang and Blake, feel free to grab a drink. Ruby and I will tag-team this for now."

"What are you two doing?" Yang asked.

"I'm going to find a good time to make a distraction, and Ruby's going to pickpocket the people here."

"I don't know how to pickpocket!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Don't worry, gorgeous. You can do this, it's all about having quick hands." The Queen responded, tugging her glove on tighter for effect. "Now run along, you two. Enjoy yourselves. Your Queen will signal you in her time of need."

They split off into their two groups, each losing sight of each other in the sea of people.

Yang and Blake walked over to the concession table and each grabbed a glass of champagne. They both agreed to keep it lax; one hammered teammate had proven to cause more than enough mischief.

"I have to say, this has all been surprisingly fun so far." Yang said as she sipped her drink.

"I agree. I guess I know why people rob banks now." Blake said. "Not that I would!" She added quickly, seeing her partner break out into a surprised giggle.

"You might." Yang said with a grin. "You _are_ the Joker, after all."

Blake almost did a spit-take.

"I'm the what? What do you mean I'm Joker?" Blake laughed in disbelief.

"Well if Weiss is The Penguin and Ruby is Robin, you're Joker." Yang confirmed, grinning even larger at her partner's reaction.

"You're the one who makes the jokes. I always wear black, if anything I should be Batman." Blake reasoned. "Or even more likely, Catwoman."

"But you're crazy laugh has _'Mad Prince of Crime'_ written all over it!" Yang claimed. "But no that you mention it, you would probably be Catwoman."

"Let's see, if you're not The Joker...you'd probably be Bane."

"You merely adopted the darkness, Blake." Yang said, covering her mouth with her hand and giving a perfect Bane impression.

"Plus you smashed through an inch thick glass wall and shrugged it off." Blake said with an impressed tone. "You still have a bit of glass right there."

Blake reached her free hand to pull a speck of glass out of Yang's hair. She touched the side of the blonde's head and froze, realizing her action. They locked eyes, both entranced by the other's gaze. Blake slowly moved her hand down to her partner's cheek, noticing Yang's eyes widen, she sensed that Yang began to inhale slightly deeper at the motion.

Blake felt her heartbeat quicken. They both began to lean forward slowly, getting lost in each other's gaze. Their faces became within six inches of each other and were getting ever closer.

A loud noise shocked the two back into reality, their faces mere inches away. They breathed heavily.

"I-um..." Yang began. "I think Weiss is starting her distraction."

"Oh, right." Blake responded.

They both pulled away awkwardly, moving the subject over to their partner's whereabouts.

"There's Weiss." Yang said, pointing inconspicuously at their teammate. "I think she's going to the piano over there."

"And there's Ruby." Blake confirmed. "Looking as nervous as ever. Do you think she can pull this off?"

"I think so. I hope so." Yang said worriedly. They turned to look at their intoxicated teammate, who was currently starting her aforementioned distraction.

They saw The Queen stumble up to the grand piano and slump down on the seat. She grabbed the microphone from the top and adjusted it towards her face. The music cut as she turned on the mic. She cleared her throat.

"This is a song I think all of you need to hear." She slurred into the microphone.

She began to play a beautiful slow song, surprising a lot of the people in the audience who thought she was too drunk to stand. She began to sing. This was the first time her teammates had ever heard the Heiress carry a note, and they were more than shocked as her beautiful voice resonated through the speakers.

"I used to try to hide, and shroud myself in wealth."

"But now I've found some friends, who helped my find myself."

Ruby began to stroll through the distracted crowded, her hands an invisible blur as she took valuables from people's pockets with rapid speed.

"I've fought both my demons and my angels up above."

"Now I'm ready to fight, and stand up for what I love."

"I no longer treasure the things that made my heart so cold."

"I don't need a trophy, some diamonds, or some gold. I just want to tell you all: Go **_fuck_** yourselves."

Gasps and shouts erupted through the crowed at the profanities. Blake and Yang failed to completely stifle their laughter. Ruby bit down on her bottom lip to remain silent as she gathered the last of people's things.

Weiss' song continued to get increasingly more vulgar and lewd. Ruby finished her pickpocketing and signaled to The Queen, who finished her song with a spectacular show of vocal talent, still absurdly lewd.

Yang and Blake took the hint and began to walk out of the room through the sea of people, seeing Weiss manage to sneak out with them. They proceeded to move down a few levels as the pompous guests became considered with their missing jewels. Ruby had to put her hands in her pockets so they weren't bulging and clanging suspiciously.

The stopped and looked at the next room exit, concerned with the security built up in response to the thievery.

"And this is where step 1 also comes into play..." Weiss mumbled under the chaos. The security force heard yelling about lions walking through the town square and had to refocus their attention. They couldn't hurt the attacking Zoo creatures, and now conveniently had to focus on that situation for a while.

The team managed to walk out the front entrance in the chaos, relaxing as they walked down a block.

They stopped and caught their breath, shocked at how smoothly their heist had gone.

"Weiss, that was pretty damn impressive." Yang commented, lightly punching her teammate's shoulder. "And holy shit, Ruby! I have to keep an I on my stuff around you now!"

"Now we're ahead of schedule for step 4 of my master plan." Weiss stated, tipping her 'crown'. "Pawn this stuff off and donate the money in true Robin Hood fashion."

The Queen walked next to her smiling partner and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her blush. Weiss giggled at her partner. She looked back occasionally to see The Faunus laughing at one of Yang's jokes. Her smile turned into a grin.

It appeared that the true purpose of her plan was working perfectly.


	29. Chapter 29 - A Knight to Remember Part 4

**_AN: And here ends this saga of chapters- more is coming, as I still have more plot to write. I lot of crazy stuff has happened in the past few chapters, and I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I have. Cheers!-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 29_**

The team threw out their masks and gloves as they continued their walk down the boulevard. It must have rained during their infiltration, as the night air was cool and the street was wet. The moist, cool air relaxed the huntresses, its refreshing embrace feeling comfortable after spending some time in their suits.

Weiss and Ruby walked ahead of their teammates, who were currently enticed with their own conversation.

It took Ruby few moments to grow suspicious of her partner's actions. Weiss walked along next to her, her eyes occasionally flashing to look at the teammates behind her. The caped-girl saw a gleam in her partner's eyes every time she glanced back.

Ruby shrugged it off.

"Step 4" Weiss started to explain, "Is to pawn the valuables. I don't think this will be difficult."

Ruby let out a sigh of content at the words. Weiss eventually led them into an alley. They were about to ask questions, but noticed a small porch leading to a door on the sidewall of the discrete alleyway. The Queen marched up the steps with bravado and opened the door, motioning them in with her hand. The team entered to find a surprisingly large room with lines of expensive and interesting merchandise lining the walls and shelves. A shadowy figure sat at the desk in the back.

Weiss received the jewels from her partner and handed them to Yang and Blake, motioning for them to walk over to the back desk.

"Why us?" Yang asked.

"Because that hooligan at the desk creeped the shit out of me the last time I was here, and you two look more intimidating than I." Weiss stated.

Yang and Blake stood a little taller and grew smug smirks.

"Do not mistake your Queen's admiration for complacency." Weiss commanded. "Now hurry along, you two."

Ruby saw Weiss give a smile at the blonde as they turned around to barter with the pawnshop owner. She couldn't resist the bug that had been biting her this whole time.

"Weiss..." Ruby said once she was sure their teammates were out of earshot.

"Speak, fair maiden." Weiss permitted.

Ruby felt her nerves build up as she asked the question. "This is going to sound stupid-I know, but...do you...feel anything for Yang?"

Ruby regretted her question when she saw the harsh look of shock in Weiss' face. The Heiress partner grew a stone-cold expression.

"I-I wasn't assuming you that did, It's just...you've been looking at her all funny and smiling and you guys have gotten a little closer ever since you talked to her-"

"Ruby." The Queen growled suddenly, the tone scaring her partner. "How fucking dare you."

Ruby felt her blood cool in shock as Weiss addressed the caped-girl by her name for the first time since their long night began. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

Weiss placed a comforting hand on her partner's shoulder. The Heiress removed her top hat and let it fall to the ground. Ruby looked into her eyes and saw a hint of Weiss- the normal Weiss. Her voice became deadly serious and clear of signs of intoxication.

"You are the funniest, cutest, and bravest person I have ever had the honor to meet. You're the fire that melted my frozen heart. You are the love of my life. Everything I have and everything I am is yours. Forever."

Ruby smiled and blushed harder than ever as her partner gave her a kiss.

"In this case," Weiss finished, "You _should_ take my admiration for complacency."

"Oh god, I'm sorry I ever doubted that..." Ruby said as she saw how seriously Weiss took the question.

Weiss sighed and pulled out the paper in her pocket once again, glancing over to make certain that their teammates were still in deep conversation with the pawnshop owner.

"I didn't want to reveal this to you. I wanted to wait until the whole thing was done, but I guess letting you in at this point can't hurt."

Weiss began to unravel the paper. "I didn't plan on starting this tonight- or at all for that matter, but 'The Queen' had other plans, I guess."

Ruby grew curious. "You've been sober this whole time?"

"Fuck no, I'm just starting to sober up now. My arms are still burning from cutting those cage doors." Weiss responded. "As you can probably guess, I'm not a lightweight. I don't know the science behind it, but I'd guess the cold from my semblance helps prevent alcohol's chemical effects." Weiss glanced back to their teammates before continuing. "If I stay conscious long enough, I can let it run through my system."

"And all that means…?"

"I'm about 'half-queened' right now, my fair maiden." Weiss said as the poster was opened to full size. She held it closer to Ruby so she could read the title _and_ the small text next to it:

"Queen Weiss Schnee Presents: 7 Steps to Fix Vale (And More Importantly, Unite The Jester and The Knight)."

"You're trying to get Yang and Blake together?" Ruby said as she thought about the pairing. "I could actually see that working out. But are you sure they're even...interested?"

"Jester Yang admitted it to me when we talked." Weiss informed. "Knight Blake never really mentioned it verbally, but I'm pretty good with cats."

Weiss blinked as she realized something. "You're...ok with this, right? I don't want them to struggle with the same issues we did."

"I support whatever might happen...though I do understand what Yang meant about the whole 'details' thing. Blake's my friend, but I don't really like knowing that someone is 'going down' on my sister. But I'm getting carried away, what's the plan?"

"After their done pawning the valuables we move on to Step 5: Donate it. A good Queen needs to be charitable."

"That's good, but how does that get those two any closer together?"

"I can't tell you the other steps." Weiss said, folding the paper back up before Ruby could read it. "But trust me when I say I have it planned out."

Ruby gave her girlfriend a trusting nod as their teammates returned from the desk. Yang smiled and tossed The Queen an impressive briefcase of cash.

"Luckily he didn't seem to care where we got the stuff." Blake told the duo.

"And now there's one more location." Weiss reported. "Forward March!"

They followed The Queen out of the hidden pawnshop and back into the streets. Weiss led them down a few blocks to the local charity center. They walked through the doors to the donation box, turning heads as they dumped the massive sum of cash inside. They walked back outside, feeling proud of their victory.

"What happens now? What's step 6?" Blake asked the Queen on behalf of the group.

Weiss grinned triumphantly.

"This is where your work ends. You and Yang should go back to the dorm. Ruby and I...we might not be back until morning. We have something important to do."

"Are you sure?" Yang asked, clearly concerned for her sister's safety. They'd already used a lot of their luck that night.

"Don't worry, Yang." Weiss said, her honesty breaking through. "I'll look after her. I promise."

Yang searched Weiss' eyes for confirmation and gave a nod of approval. Ruby and Weiss watched their teammates walk away, disappearing mid-conversation around a street corner.

Ruby smiled. "So what are the last two steps, anyway?"

"Sending them away was Step 6. I want them to have the dorm to themselves for the night." Ruby's eyes widened. "Not necessarily for what you might be thinking. They've had a night to remember, and now they can grow closer in our absence."

"Like when they left us alone for the fieldtrip." the caped-girl realized. "Then what's the last step?"

"This is." Weiss said as the sound of police sirens grew in the distance. "Our chariot awaits."

Ruby's eyes once again grew wide in shock, "We're getting arrested? Why? And how would they know it was us?"

Weiss reached into her suit-jacket pocket and pulled out a couple of priceless jewels and a broken padlock. "I kept a couple of souvenirs linking us to the crimes. Plus, I'm making sure your coming with me."

"Why?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I need to guarantee those two have the dorm to themselves." Weiss explained, "The lions distracted the cops until now. I'm a little surprised; the timing was almost perfect, actually. We didn't do anything that I couldn't pay the fines for." Weiss smirked, "We just need to spend a night in a cell."

Ruby's expression calmed. She sighed. "Let's get this over with."

The police pulled up right next to them and got out of their cruiser.

"Hey Weiss, do you think they'll let us sleep in the same bed?"

The police began to run at them when they saw the items in Weiss' hand.

"They better."


	30. Chapter 30 - The Morning After

**_AN: We have returned to see daylight in this chapter! I'm still paying around with the bumblebee side plot and having some fun. I hope you like this one._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 30_**

Weiss woke up with her cheek feeling as though it was pressed up against a cement floor.

Her eyes shot open. Her breath raced as she began to realize where had awoken. Once wall of the room was made up of steel bars, and all the others were solid cement. She was in a cell. She looked down and saw the rock-like bed she had slept in. She was wearing a worn suit. Her heartbeat quickened as her worries escalated.

Her nerves calmed once her eyes rested upon the slowly waking form of her partner. A smile from Ruby was all it took to calm her nerves. Memories from the previous night's events streamed back into her mind.

"Hey, princess." Ruby said as she sat up and stretched. "Don't freak out. How much do you remember?"

"Surprisingly much." The Heiress answered. "Except for after we got arrested...I don't remember a thing."

Weiss got up out of the bed and rolled her sore shoulders awake, followed by her partner doing the same.

"They said we have to file a report as soon as you sobered up completely." Ruby informed. "I guess you already planned for that?"

Weiss nodded. "That's not something we should worry about. As long as I pay the fines, I don't think they can keep us here...as long neither of us have some secret criminal past." The Heiress said with a playful smirk.

The guard walked over to the bars and unlocked the cell. The duo was escorted through the dank halls of the cells to the more pleasant parts of the police station. The guard led them over to a door near the opposite side of the station, and opened the door.

A flustered looking man- his sleeves rolled up and his eyebrows furrowed intently at scattered piles of documents, greeted them absent-mindedly with a quick 'sit-down' hand motion. The duo sat down without a second question, trying to avoid enraging the clearly overworked Police Chief.

"I have some questions for you two." The busy man asked, unable to make eye contact as he continued to work.

"How much are the fines going to cost?" Weiss asked assumingly.

"You aren't paying any fines." The Chief said, clearly startling Weiss and Ruby. "You two our free to go after you answer some questions." He added after seeing the duos fearful reactions.

"That's good, but...why?" Weiss asked slowly in confusion.

"Well for one reason about 80% of your offenses helped us capture some previously overlooked crime bosses and tax evaders. Good work I guess, but the paperwork I gained all at once because of it isn't helping."

The Chief stared at the Heiress for a moment. "And because I imagine that no fines I could place upon you would be an actual punishment."

"Then what do you want us to tell you?"

The busy man sighed, "I doubt you to would know anything about this...maybe if you're hunters..." He shook away the thought, unable to identify them as beacon students without their weapons or usual apparel. "Anyways, there was another person a few months ago who took down a handful of people in similar rings to those you stole from."

"Vigilante want-to-be?" Weiss guessed, though coming from her it felt more like an answer.

"A monster is more like it. I thought the White Fang was bad enough, but at least they've expressed their goals." The Chief said, the harshness of his tone making Weiss fill with guilt. "The targets were politicians and aristocrats who had some loose evidence linking them to some crimes- but not nearly enough to warrant such terrorism."

The last sentence made Weiss want to curl up with guilt. She sat unwavering as the Chief continued to unknowingly brief her on herself. "Going around assaulting and killing people...leaving no evidence and perfect stab wounds, not many people could physically do that. I'd think it was an ex-hunter behind all this, but even the questionable ones wouldn't try to stay completely anonymous. This monster was the _definition_ of a sociopath."

The Heiress saw Ruby shoot her a concerned look.

"We don't associate ourselves with anyone like that." Ruby said quickly. The Chief stared for a moment, but Ruby's innocent expression cleared up his doubt.

"I don't want to have to see you two here again." The busy man said as he refocused on his work. The atmosphere of his words clearly marked the end of their discussion. The duo quickly walked out of the office and out of the station, thankful they didn't have to spend a second longer.

* * *

><p>After everything that had happened, the increasingly bright pinkness of the sun was a sight for sore eyes.<p>

Weiss enjoyed every minute of her walk home with her partner, though something poked at the back of her thoughts.

The staircase of the school felt as though they were heading back home, a feeling The Heiress had never really experienced before. They walked down the hallways, just the two of them. Ruby smiled warmly at her partner. Weiss once again felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The Heiress' smile faded as she halted to a stop.

"Weiss, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her still partner.

Weiss stood still for a moment, looking at her feet in silence.

"He was right, wasn't he?" Weiss questioned.

"Weiss-"

"Am I a sociopath?"

Ruby blinked at the question. "I wouldn't say that..."

"There's worse words I could be called at this point: murderer, psycho, frigid bitch, terrorist...raging alcoholic. The list is expansive."

Weiss looked up at her partner. Ruby could practically feel the remorse that filled her eyes. "I push away people so they don't get close to me. I jump from being an adventurous psychopath who rules a 'kingdom' to a stone-cold perfectionist who's a wanted felon. I would say I have multiple personalities, but I'm always balancing between the two. I'm either the girl in the hat, or the girl in the duster."

Ruby's expression grew more worried as her partner's personal guilt trip continued.

"You came along and…now I have some control over those sides. If I lost you...I know I'd burn down the whole goddamn world to have you back."

Ruby felt a chill go down her spine at the honesty in her partner's self-satire.

"I'm going to ask you again." Weiss said with an old sorrow in her eyes. "Am I a sociopath?"

Weiss saw Ruby's expression grow stern. "Yes. Completely."

Weiss' felt a drop of fear in her stomach as the words left her partner's mouth.

"That's what makes you 'Weiss Schnee'.

The Heiress became confused.

"You can call yourself whatever weird title you want: 'Psycho Murderer', 'Super Tsundere', 'Half Bitch'- it doesn't matter. That's has nothing to do with what makes you who you really are: A badass, ice-casting Swordstress who gave us all a crazy night and got arrested for two of her friends."

Ruby placed her hands on her partner's shoulders "I don't care what you label it: I love _every_ part of you."

Weiss gave a small smile. "That means a lot to me."

Ruby grinned. "It's still only a fraction of what you said to me in the shop last night, but at least I tried."

Weiss blushed as she remembered the deepness of her words. Ruby kissed her partner's cheek.

"C'mon, we're almost there." Ruby said as she walked with her partner hand-in-hand to the dorm.

"Oh, um, Ruby!" Weiss said suddenly, "Can you find Nora and tell her I'm sorry for ditching her mid-sentence? I would do it, but I'm still pretty hung-over."

Ruby smiled and gave a nod, zipping off in a blur of crimson.

Weiss opened the door to the dorm and was thankful she had enough quick-thinking sent Ruby away. She was greeted by a line of clothes leading to the naked bodies of her teammates snuggled together. An audible throat clearing awoke the slumbering lovers.

Weiss closed the door behind her and locked it to be safe. She turned to see her teammates quickly scrambling to cover themselves.

"You two are banging?" Weiss said, the crudeness surprising the new lovers.

"You're not going to be made about this, are you?" Yang asked.

"Of, course not!" The Heiress said with an animated wink. She walked up to the partner's, causing them to attempt to cover even more so.

"You're welcome, by the way." Weiss said, poking Yang in the nose and petting Blake between her cat-ears. The couple only looked at her with confusion.

"No, I'm not drunk right now." Weiss confirmed before either could ask the question. "I'll remember everything, so don't try to bury this like me and Ruby did."

Weiss began to walk out the door. "You guys have...maybe 10 minutes to get cleaned up."

Weiss walked out. Yang and Blake exhaled, but immediately took another sharp inhale as The Heiress poked her head back in.

"And for fuck's sake: put a sock on the door. I swear you two are like bunnies." Weiss quoted as she walked out, closing the door once more.

Blake scowled at the door for a few more seconds, unappreciative of having her own words thrown back at her.


	31. Chapter 31 - The Nightmare

**_AN: A Twice-as-long chapter once again! I think this one gets a little deeper than the previous..._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 31_**

"Nora?" Ruby called out as she ran down the halls, dodging the occasional students in her path.

She found the Redhead talking excitedly with the rest of her team.

"Good, you're all here," Ruby said as she slowed, "Weiss and I just want to apologize for running out on you guys."

"Don't worry about it, you two seemed to be in quite a hurry." Pyrrha acknowledged. "Were you preparing your Team Expedition?"

"Team Expedition?" Ruby repeated in confusion, "I'm sorry, last night pretty much overshadowed everything in recent memory. Is it like 's field trip?"

"Almost. First year teams get to go on a quest for a week, practically on their own." Ren answered in his usual mellow tone. "It's an exchange-style thing. You get assigned to work in either Vale, Vacuo, Atlas, or Mistral."

Ruby's surprised look was met by confused stares.

"We've been talking about it all class, this can't be the first time you've heard it..." Jaune said with disbelief.

"Yeah..." Ruby said as she released a nervous laugh, "We've had **a lot** of stuff to keep us distracted lately."

"You should really get a plan figured out, since you haven't already signed up all the later spots will be taken, yours will probably start next weekend."

Ruby was a flash of scarlet and rose petals as she raced back to the dorm. She came to a screeching halt in front of the dorm room door and reached out for the knob, pausing her motion momentarily in fear of what might be on the other side.

She turned the doorknob with haste, and was greeted by the image of Weiss laying on their bed playing a game on her scroll, and her two teammates trying too hard to act casually.

Ruby quickly surveyed the scene: Blake's hair was done haphazardly, and Yang's shirt was slightly misaligned with her jacket. It didn't take long for her to put two-and-two together.

Ruby gave a small, silent smile and nod of approval to the new-lovers, causing them to visibly relax.

"Alright Team Rwby, we have work to do!" Ruby said in her leader voice.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked her energetic partner.

"Team Expedition."

Weiss' eyes shot open, her ice-blue iris' emphasizing her emotion. "Shit."

Ruby frowned. "You knew about this?"

"We've been fucking around so much I lost track!" Weiss stammered as she rapidly dug through drawers. She pulled out the white binder she had been searching for and slammed it open on the bed. Her teammates walked over to gaze at its contents.

"We're two weeks late to sign up." Weiss informed as she looked over her notes. "We won't get to choose the region we travel to."

"We only have a week to prepare." Blake added. "And know we don't even know what to prepare for."

Weiss sighed and closed her binder, tossing it back onto the nightstand.

"How did we go through weeks of classes without paying attention?" Weiss groaned in frustration.

"We haven't exactly been bored in that time." Yang joked.

Ruby blew a puff of air out of her nostrils. "Weiss, you're going to have to explain all this."

"Because we missed the sign-up deadline we have to take the only available time-slot. Probably one of the first ones."

Ruby's unchanging expression prompted her to continue.

"We have to go out and do some shit to prove our combat development." Weiss crudely summarized. "It's like a mid-term, but instead of pencils and papers we travel to a place and fight some fuckers."

"That's some goddamn family-friendly words you're fucking with, right there." Yang joked as her frustrated teammate began to cuss.

"Well..." Ruby said as she thought, "We could practice sparring. That would almost always come in handy."

"I doubt we could get much done in a week." Blake commented. "We don't exactly have an alternative, though."

"The Gym's usually pretty empty around this time." Yang added. They all nodded in agreement.

Weiss walked over to the foot of her bed and grabbed Myrtenaster. She blow off a slight layer of dust, feeling embarrassed that she hadn't wielded her weapon in well over a week. She flipped it over her hand a few times, feeling reinstated as she quickly adjusted to its familiar weight.

"Should we do this tournament style?" Ruby suggested as they walked out of the dorm and towards the gym. "Build up to _Winner vs. Winner_?"

"That seems appropriate." Weiss said as she sheathed her weapon.

* * *

><p>Weiss' first opponent was Yang.<p>

The Heiress was not used to fighting an unarmed brawler. The blonde's unarmed movements were exceptionally quick as they were powerful, delivering hits with remarkable speed and repetition. Weiss' only advantage was the distance her sword could keep between them.

Their history gave Yang an advantage in the beginning. The last time Weiss had been on the receiving end of her hits, things didn't end with sportsmanship. The Heiress began to notice the blonde leaving her semblance unused.

Weiss managed to repel her onslaught, and begun to gain the offensive position. Yang defected The Heiress' slashes, but Weiss saw an open opportunity.

The Heiress gave a face-level stab, trusting the skill level of her opponent. As Weiss had hoped, Yang skillfully caught the blade between her forearms.

The Heiress used her foot to kick in the knee of her opponent, while pushing on her blade, effectively making a lever to force the stronger girl down to a knee.

"Match, Weiss." Blake and Ruby confirmed.

"That was pretty clever." Yang complemented with a warm smile, giving her teammate a slug on the shoulder.

"I'm just lucky it stopped after I got you on a knee." Weiss said with some truth behind her joke.

Blake walked up to the center, drawing Gambol Shroud from its sheath. The black blade fertilized Weiss' curiosity. Their weapons were of the same class, but she knew Blake didn't share a similar fighting style with her. Blake used far more cunning.

Weiss shot off towards her opponent as the match begun, but was distracted by a quick flurry of bullets. The Heiress moved and cut as quick as possible, letting her aura shrug off the few bullets that snuck their way past her defenses. She refocused on her target,but was unable to find a single trace.

The Heiress felt a frightened chill run down her spine as she just barely heard the quiet footsteps of her teammate running behind her. Blade struck blade as Weiss turned around, just making it in time.

Gambol Shrouds heavier blade easily deflected Myrtenaster, but the impact was enough to stop a blow from landing. Weiss realigned herself, and attempted to attack. The form of Blake disappeared in a flicker as The Heiress slashed through it.

Weiss' eyes darted upward, able to see her opponent leaping downward towards her. While she was boosted by her semblance use, The Faunus' glowing eyes and fangs were something straight out of nightmares.

Weiss back-handspringed out of her teammates attack path. With their different styles with such similar weapons, Blake had proven to be a interesting, and terrifying opponent.

Blake landed in front of Weiss. The Heiress used this opportunity to learn from her two opponents. She shifted forward and attacked, using her sword as a flashy distraction. Weiss activated her semblance, encasing her opposite forearm with a layer of ice.

Blake easily dodged the attack of her sword and brought her own blade down for an assumed victory strike. Her blade was met by Weiss' shielded forearm, catching her off guard. The Heiress grabbed her opponents loosened wrist and brought it downward, pressing the back of Blake's elbow with her other hand. Blake tapped out at the threat of her arm being broken.

"Match, Weiss." Ruby and Yang confirmed.

"Shit, Weiss. You're getting good at this." Blake commented as she cracked her released elbow.

Weiss gave a smirk, but she knew she would have to take a second to process this all. Being put up against her teammates was difficult. After everything they've gone through, they became almost nightmarish in combat. She shook her head, trying to burn the image of Blake's empowered yellow eyes and fangs.

At Last the caped-girl walked into the middle. Weiss rolled her shoulders and gave a nod of respect to her partner. The caped-girl smirked and put her hood up. Weiss smiled, her partner was taking this seriously.

Ruby darted to Weiss as soon as the match begun. The Heiress almost had a heart attack as her opponent was striking at her within a second of the start. Weiss stepped forward and ducked, avoiding the swing.

Weiss moved to strike at her partner, only for the caped-girl to dash a few feet out of range. Ruby struck again. Weiss barely dodged and retaliated, only to have Ruby dash in and out of range in under a second.

Weiss realized that even though she was so small and innocent, when she was in combat, Ruby was the most terrifying of them all. With her hood fully equipped, Ruby was a faceless, silent figure of ghastly speed. The Heiress now understood why the scythe was such a perfect match: she almost resembled the Grim Reaper himself.

The Reaper seemed to only pick up speed as Weiss quickly grew exhausted. The Heiress began to utilize the full aspect of her powers. A swirling blizzard began to brew around The Snow Queen, her slices crackling as they froze the air in its path.

Yang and Blake grew disturbed by the ominous figures that had manifested before them.

Weiss moved as viciously as the blizzard, but her strikes could never find their mark on her partner. Ruby was figuring out her fighting style, each blow blocked with increasing ease. Weiss knew if she didn't figure something out fast her partner would overtake her.

She took an almost unnoticeable fraction of a second to think.

Ruby found an opening and disarmed her opponent. Weiss tried to quickly pick up her weapon, but was stopped as Crescent Rose impaled her hand to the ground.

"M-match Ruby..." The spectating couple managed to utter.

"Are you OK?" Ruby asked her partner, unpinning her weapon and rushing over to help her partner to her feet.

Weiss scowled at her partner.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I'm not mad about that. I think you went easy on me." The Heiress said with a disappointed frown.

Ruby gave a nervous laugh, "What? No, I didn't..."

The Heiress gave a smirk. "Your scythe is a very unique weapon. I know almost nothing about it, but even I know you could have retaliated during a block. Or used the opposite end of it."

"I'm not-"

"And don't say 'I don't know how' because you most certainly do. You're better than you let yourself look. You're in a whole league of your own."

Ruby heaved a sigh. "I...like being underestimated. It can come in handy."

"I guess I can understand that." Weiss acknowledged.

Yang and Blake walked up to their friends, giving worried looks.

"Weiss, is your hand-"

"Seriously? You know I've been through far worse. It'll close up by tomorrow." Weiss replied, grabbing her weapon and starting to walk away.

"Wait, Weiss!" Ruby called after her, "What's wrong?"

Weiss gave a shaky sigh."That was just a little...scarier than I thought it would be. We're all a little..."

"Monstrous?" Blake offered.

"To say the least. I just need a minute." Weiss said as she walked towards the Gym's exit.

The rest of Team Rwby watched whom, with her vortex of ice and burning soulless eyes, they all agreed was the most terrifying to fight of them all.


	32. Chapter 32 - Red Revelations

**_AN: This chapter is a little shorter than my previous couple, but I think it gets the job done. Let me know what you think :)_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 32_**

The Heiress walked out of the gym and down the hall, turning at the door to get outside one of the terraces. She relaxed slightly at the rush of fresh air. Weiss walked across the terrace and leaned on the railing, overlooking the woods below in the distance.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, feeling her heart slow back to normal. Images of her teammates were burned into her mind. The sides she never wanted to see, nor was she ever aware of. The rage behind Yang's burning eyes and overwhelming strength was bad. The bestial nature of Blake's primal eyes and fangs was worse.

She shuddered at the mere thought of The Reaper.

She felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

As quick as a whip, Weiss instinctively knocked the hand away and grasped her attacker by the throat, bringing her sword up to its neck. The attacker's hood fell back as Weiss came to her senses.

"Weiss, its me!" Ruby said between her teeth.

"Oh, I...shit." Weiss muttered regretfully as she released her stunned partner. The Heiress dropped her blade to the ground, her hands clearly shaking. She saw her own blood staining the area around the caped-girls neck.

"You're not OK." Ruby diagnosed, stepping closer to her partner. Weiss shifted away, moving back to look over the railing. Ruby to a step towards the rail and overlooked her partner's profile: Weiss' pupils were dilated and her hands were gripping the rail tightly, her crimson blood streaming down the railing. Her breath was shaky. Ruby would see The Heiress' shame-filled eyes meet hers, only to dart back to the woods.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Ruby stated. Weiss finally turned towards her partner; her fearful blue eyes bore holes into the caped-girl.

"Blake and Yang are pretty freaked out, too." Ruby informed. "Not as much as you seem to be, though. What's wrong?"

Weiss felt her partner's hand touch her shoulder once again. Weiss relaxed slightly at Ruby's touch.

"I didn't get it until now. Why people are scared of Hunters." Weiss stated, her voice quiet. "Yang is scary. Blake is the stuff of nightmares."

Weiss' icy eyes gave a thousand yard stare into her partner's.

"But you…" Weiss swallowed as she remembered the untouchable figure with no emotion, "you absolutely _terrify_ me."

Ruby looked concerned for her partner. She leaned forward on the railing and absent-mindedly looked over the woods with her partner.

"You should have seen yourself." Ruby said. Weiss looked at her with an element of confusion mixed into her emotions.

"You scared me pretty bad. Blake and Yang are still freaked out from fighting you." Ruby sighed. "I have to admit, some part of you has scared me for a while now."

"How do I...scare you?" Weiss asked, unbelieving that she could strike fear into anyone.

"Seeing you go around town taking people down 'Blake-style'. And almost choking me out in your sleep didn't help, either." Ruby said with a nervous laugh, receiving only a look of shock and absolute shame from her partner.

"Is that it?" Weiss asked, her voice practically begging for it to be.

"Our fight back there was the first time I saw your scar burn red like that..." Ruby said in a small voice. "And almost slitting my throat open won't exactly help me sleep at night, to be honest..."

Weiss winced with guilt at the caped-girls words. "I'm sorry, oh god-"

"You don't need to apologize." Ruby interrupted, Her partner's voice cracking with shame was too much for her to bear. "I get it. I didn't mean to stick your hand, but in the moment-" Ruby felt no need to continue. She knew her partner understood.

The Heiress shook her head in disagreement. She knew what she could become was far harsher than acceptable. All those years of hating strengthened her social barriers, but didn't leave her psyche unscarred...or her body.

"I'm a monster." Weiss stated. The caped-girl knew from the definition-like way she spoke the words this was completely unlike their sociopath discussion. Weiss wasn't pitying herself, she was stating a fact.

"Part of you is." Ruby clarified. "The Queen vs. The Monster: Battle of the Ages, remember?"

"Back when I talked to Ozpin, he said we all have monsters. We all grow stronger on our own, maybe all this training is to help us control ourselves. I tried to hard and hit my monster early."

Weiss cracked her neck and continued to speak in her fact-stating voice. "That's my problem, isn't it? I didn't allow myself to become a good enough hunter. I'm not prepared to kill the monster in my head."

Weiss walked somberly back across the terrace. She stopped for a second in front of her sword before stomping halfheartedly on a part of the hilt, flipping it up into her waiting hand.

"Then don't." Ruby called after her. Weiss paused mid-walk.

"Don't just kill it. Don't scare it off. Tame it."

Weiss' shoulders slumped down. Her painting-like dream, her fight along side the caped-girl, was in vain. "I tried."

"Do, or do not. There is no is no try."

Weiss turned and gave a weak smile to her partner. Her quirks never seemed to end. "Did you really just quote Yoda at a time like this?"

Ruby smiled at The Snow Queen. "It seemed fitting. Take a lesson from Yang. She's not the best fighter, but she's controlled her demons. If she was in a fight to the death, she'd definitely outlast all of us."

Ruby dashed up to her partner. She gave her a quick kiss. Weiss smiled as her heart sped up at The Reaper's movements, but this time for a good reason.

"Everyone on the planet is a monster _sometimes_, Weiss." Ruby said with a smirk, pulling up her hood. "It's when something becomes inhuman. Why do you think they call us _monster hunters_?"

Weiss blinked and The Reaper was gone. The Heiress felt a chill run down her spine.

"She may be a little dolt, but she's pretty wise." Weiss muttered to herself. She sheathed her blade and walked back into the building, ready to rejoin the rest of her team.

After all, they still had preparations to do.


	33. Chapter 33 - Chant

**_AN: Even shorter this time, sorry about that. This chapter involves an emotionally wounded Weiss._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 33_**

The Heiress returned to her teammates, all three of which were currently sitting in a circle by the bleachers, discussing something in hushed tones.

As she walked closer, Weiss could see her teammates reacting to the bloody hand-print stamped around the caped-girl's neck.

Yang and Blake grew quiet as they saw Weiss approach. Their eyes were filled with honest concern for their teammate. But Weiss saw another emotion in her teammate's eyes. The one she never knew she could imprint on them: Fear.

Ruby's calm, determinate gaze relaxed the Heiress. Weiss walked over and sat in the chair next to her partner. She felt her stomach go numb as Blake and Yang flinched at her gaze. She followed Yang's eyes, noticing her worried look at the blood markings the monster had left.

"Yang..." Weiss said. Her teammate's worried eyes finally meeting hers. The Heiress took in a breath.

"…I need help."

The blonde was knocked off her guard by how broken the words of her friend sounded. The Heiress- the Queen, a walking definition of excess self-confidence and bravado, was showing a broken side to the blonde.

"I don't know how." Weiss added, her self-aimed rage producing a slight growl in her voice, "I just know I'm _fucked_ up. I need help."

The Heiress shifted her gaze, including Blake in the discussion. She looked at the one who she never got along with; who she could never be in alone without causing an argument. And she knew she was looking at a friend.

"What's happened to you?" Blake said, her calm voice almost wavering. "You're not one to ask for help...and you seem to be doing fine on your own..."

Weiss gave a short, cynical laugh under her breath.

"Seem to be."

The words struck something harshly inside the Faunus. Hiding her more primal self was definitely something she could relate to.

"I'm only where I am now because at my core I'm just...broken." Weiss looked with desperate eyes at her team. "I don't know how but...I want you to fix me."

Yang put a hand on Weiss shoulder. She knew The Snow Queen's pride was now as fragile as the pillars of ice it built itself on.

"Weiss..." Yang began her voice soft. "I want to help you. I will." Yang worried eyes met with the broken girl's. "I need to what you did to Ruby."

The broken girl winced at the memory. Her heart started to race. She for the first time, she began to hyperventilate. "I-I..."

"I'm not mad." Yang said, her voice momentarily becoming stronger to certify the point. The Reaper's nod of agreement as Yang continued solidified the fact. "She can handle herself better than all of us. I just want to know what happened."

"I-I almost-" The broken girl managed as she sniffled in. She brought a shaky finger to her throat and dragged it across.

Weiss looked down at the floor in shame. She felt her head burning as she held in her emotions. Old habits die hard, after all. The broken girl could practically feel the pressure of stress and guilt splitting her skull in two.

"Weiss, it's not your fault."

The Heiress shook her head.

"It's not your fault." Yang's smooth voice repeated.

The Heiress shook her head once more, attempting to scoot farther away from her teammate.

"It's not your fault." Yang repeated in the same relaxed tone, moving closer to the broken girl.

"_Fuck_ you." Weiss growled instinctively. She winced at the harshness of her natural reaction. "Just...please...not like this..."

"It's not your fault." The calm tone of the words burned like a spell into the broken girl's mind.

Weiss shifted her side to the blonde, literally giving the cold shoulder.

Weiss' eyes shot open wide as Yang grabbed her strongly by her arms, turning her to face the words.

"It's. Not. Your. Fault." Yang spoke softly at the broken girl, forcing her to her the words.

For the second time, the blonde's sisterly forgiveness knocked over Weiss' domino.

The broken girl's spirit shattered to pieces in the arms of her teammate. Yang patted The Heiress on the back comfortingly, hugging her in tightly as she silently cried into her shoulder.

"Just let it out." Yang commanded, noticing the crying Weiss still trying to fight back tears.

She loosened her hold, and froze in surprise as Weiss hugged her back even tighter.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said between sniffles. For once in her life she felt like she _truly_ had a sister. "Please don't let me go."

"None of us will." Blake informed. "We're a team. We're family now. Like it or not." Blake gave a smirk and patted her friend on the back.

"And you already know I'm in." Ruby said with a grin, quickly her partner's cheek.

"Crying is the first step." Yang reassured. "Crying in front of all of us is even better."

"I feel like a fucking pussy." Weiss muttered in between sniffles.

"Welcome to my world." Blake joked, earning a short laugh from The Heiress.

"We're not perfect either, Weiss." Ruby said, putting a hand on her partners other shoulder. "But know that we'll always do what we can for you. You're never alone."

_"__I'm never alone."_

The words resonated in Weiss' head, each time giving her a sliver of strength. It was a new spell to rule her thoughts, one that was always true.

_"__I'm never alone."_

She looked at the smiling faces of her team. The support she always needed was right in front of her eyes: her lover, her sister, and her polar opposite. She was proud- No, _honored_ to call them her closest friends…her family.

_"__I'm never alone."_


	34. Chapter 34 - Doctor Yang Part 1

**_AN: This chapter involves an emotionally wounded Weiss... and the one doctor so far that she doesn't mind._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 34_**

Yang had just agreed to help her. Weiss couldn't keep up as the blonde raced excitedly back to their dorm. Weiss leaned her ear next to the door, hearing the sound of moving furniture for a few seconds, followed by silence.

Weiss opened the door to find her familiar blonde teammate sitting on a fancy armchair in the heart of the room.

The all furniture of the room had been pushed to the walls. Upon closer inspection she noticed that Yang had donned the same suit from their long night, but this time wore a pair of half-moon glasses.

"Lay down on the couch, Ms. Schnee." Yang said with a smirk, adjusting her yellow tie.

Weiss looked between the stereotypical couch and her acting teammate with mild entertainment on her face.

"Yang, this is-"

"Please, just play along, Ms. Schnee." Yang commanded. "I don't want to keep my other patients waiting."

The Heiress let out an exasperated sigh. She looked into the purple eyes of the blonde. The purple eyes were unwavering under the spectacles.

"Alright, Fine." Weiss said shortly, walking to the couch next to the physiatrist and promptly laying down.

Weiss found the couch surprisingly comfortable. It was clear why this type of couch was always seen in psych offices. She briefly pondered how the blonde managed to obtain it in such short time.

Her ears began to tune in on the droning sound of scribbling. Weiss refocused, turning her head to the side to see Doctor Yang writing hastily in her notebook.

"What the hell are you possibly writing?" Weiss asked, almost fed up with the matter entirely.

"...Seems agitated...and aggressive...no apparent change..." Yang muttered slowly as she wrote. Weiss rolled her eyes and let her head fall back to the couch.

Yang stopped writing. She relaxed and crossed her legs, giving a kind smile to her patient.

"Hello, Ms. Schnee. May I call you Weiss?"

"This is ridiculous."

The Heiress shot off the couch and trudged to the door, gripping the knob with audible frustration.

"Weiss 'Annabel' Jäger Schnee." Yang said sternly. The Heiress paused at the use of her name.

"How do you know that...?"

"I read up on you. I am your doctor, it's my job." Yang said, proudly pulling out a file. "Your birth name is Weiss Schnee. I couldn't find out why or when the other names were added. Those parts were covered in black ink."

"How much is in there?" Weiss snapped back, her voice filled with malice.

"I didn't read past the first line. It seemed pretty personal." Yang attended. "If you lay back down, I promise to destroy it. That way you don't have to tell me anything you don't need to."

Weiss still stood frozen in front of the door, her hand threatening to rotate the knob.

"You can walk out that door right now. But you won't like the path it leads to. You've been there before."

Weiss took a deep breath and walked back to the coach, laying down on it for the second time. Her actions were rewarded with the blonde putting the file to the side.

"May I call you Weiss?" Yang repeated, crossing her legs and relaxing once more.

"Yes you may."

The blonde smirked. She cleared her throat, ready to give a few ground rules. "Whatever you need to say, no matter how offensive or mean...just say it."

"How is that going to help?" Weiss said in a cynical tone.

"If we're going start undoing years of hate, we need to figure out where it's coming from." Yang explained. "If you feel the need to insult or cuss me out in the process, I'd prefer that you do."

Weiss gave her a concerning gaze.

"Seriously, I can handle some no-no words." Doctor Yang said, moving her hand as if she were beckoning the words towards her.

"Fine, Whatever. Just hurry it up." Weiss huffed.

Yang gave her a frown.

"Hurry the fuck up, you cunt." Weiss growled, unrestricting her speech. She rolled her eyes as the blonde perked up at the rude comments.

"Good, stay as open with your speech as possible. Now, I want you to describe your partner in a few words to the best of your ability." The doctor instructed.

Weiss closed her eyes. "Cute. Funny. Annoying. Sexy. Hyper. Affable. Perfect."

Yang smiled and wrote in her notepad. "Good. Now please describe Ms. Belladonna."

Weiss sighed, her eyes remaining closed. "Quiet. Argumentative. Incorrect. Noble. Honorable. Friend."

Yang nodded, enjoying the mix of opinions The Heiress relayed.

"Now describe Ms. Xiao Long."

Weiss' eyes rolled under her eyelids. "Ridiculous. Attractive. Cunt. Kind. Strong. Happy. Jester. Friend. Sister."

Yang felt Weiss' last word warm her heart. She smiled.

"Now describe yourself."

Weiss paused for a moment. Frustration was visible in her face and tone with every word. "Cold. Hateful. Abusive. Broken. Fuck. Sociopath. Instinctive. Monster."

Yang frowned, removing her glasses and leaning forward.

"Keep your eyes closed. I want you to tell me in a sentence or two why each word pertains to you."

Weiss lifted her head briefly to give a somber nod of agreement.

"First, Cold."

"Self-Explanatory."

Yang moved on. "Hateful."

"I've done it for so long, it's become who I am."

"Abusive."

Weiss' eyebrows curved upwards slightly, indicating a feeling of sorrow to Yang. "I've put hands on the girl I love." Weiss swallowed. "I almost did it twice."

"Broken."

"My mind feels like it's falling apart. I can't do anything about it."

"Fuck."

"Puts me closer to Ruby and...Helps relieve stress." Weiss blushed, her somber expression unchanging.

"Sociopath."

"A title I try to wear proudly."

"Instinctive."

"How hating and harming others feels to me."

"Monster."

Weiss' eyes opened. She let out a puff of air through her nose. "Self-Explanatory."

Doctor Yang reapplied her glasses. She leaned back off the edge of her chair, scribbling more notes down on her pad, looking up at The Heiress between lines.

"And what do you regret?"

Weiss looked puzzled. She began to sit up.

"What do I _regret_?"

The blonde nodded.

"I regret coming here. I regret that my left eye is almost _fucking_ useless."

Yang swallowed hard.

"I regret what I just said to you. I regret fucking your sister behind your back. I regret that I hated my girlfriend on day one. I regret I killed someone and felt indifferent for days afterward."

Yang grew curious. Weiss continued.

"I regret hurting people. I regret almost choking Ruby to death in my sleep. I regret almost cutting her neck open at her touch."

Yang's expression grew concerned. She remained silent.

"I regret that it was second-nature; that both times it took me a moment to realize harming her was fucked up."

Weiss stopped, her voice beginning to crack.

"I think that's enough for today, Ms. Schnee." Yang said.

"I'm sorry." Weiss said as she stood up, brushing herself off and walking to the door.

"Don't apologize: It's not your fault. Whatever made you this way...We'll figure it out." Yang said with a comforting smile, pushing her glasses up. "Can you let the next patient in on your way out?"

The Heiress rolled her eyes. She gave a small, thankful smile to the blonde.

Weiss opened the door and walked out, surprised to find several people, sitting at a bench she had never seen, right next to their dorm room door.

"Uh...next..."Weiss said questionably. The closest student stood up and walked into the dorm.

"Holy shit." Weiss muttered to herself in disbelief.

She proceeded to take a walk around the school, thinking about the things she had discussed. Yang had definitely proven her statement: She knew emotions better than anyone.


	35. Chapter 35 - Doctor Yang Part 2

**_AN: This chapter takes place a day after the previous one, and is the second meeting with 'Dr. Yang'. Their might be one more after this, but I'm not certain. Anyways, I'm glad you've stuck with me this far, I know I'm not that good of a writer, but it puts a smile on my face to see you all enjoying it. See you on the next one!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 35_**

"I want you to tell me about your childhood."

Weiss groaned at the question she knew was inevitable.

"I really don't like discussing it." The Heiress said shortly, knowing full well her personal opinion on the matter was irrelevant.

"You don't have anything to fear. I don't need details if you're unwilling to provide them."

Weiss bit her lip.

"Physician-Patient confidentiality. You can tell me."

The Heiress sighed.

"Ask away, _Doctor_." Weiss permitted in a sarcastic tone.

Yang straightened.

"We can talk about your father, your sister, or your mother. What do you choose?"

Weiss scowled. "Mother's out of the question. Let's not even bring it up. I guess...let's go with Winter."

Yang nodded in confirmation. "When was the last time you saw her? Or had direct contact with her?"

Weiss stared up at the ceiling as she thought for an unexpected amount of time. "I guess, Christmas."

"So, it's almost been an entire year?" Yang replied with noticeable surprise.

"Christmas, 4 years ago." Weiss clarified. The blonde's eyes became wider than dinner plates. She cleared her throat, trying to shake away her shock.

"You haven't talked to your sister in _4 years_." Yang said, unaware of her voice's crescendo.

"It never seemed like something I wanted to do." Weiss attended. "We haven't gotten along in a while. I'm not exactly sure where she is right now, either."

Yang sat back in her chair, relaxing once again to find help her patient. "You just said you haven't gotten along in a while. That implies that you must have at some point." Yang decrypted.

"I guess I did." Weiss muttered, shifting on the couch to become more comfortable. "I don't usually think about these things anymore...I just lock them in the basement."

Yang's pencil abruptly stopped moving across the notepad.

"You...do what?" Yang asked fearfully.

"I lock them in the basement." Weiss said nonchalantly.

Yang's befuddled gaze remained unaltered.

"When I come across a memory I can't handle, I think of a basement and lock it inside." Weiss explained. "That way I don't have to deal with a breakdown."

Yang blinked hard a few times.

"Weiss, you realize you're literally setting up a Jenga tower of emotions by doing that, right?"

"Usually I would say it's worked pretty well so far, but clearly that's not the case anymore."

Yang nodded at The Heiress' understanding. She stared at Weiss, her purple eyes filled with greater wisdom than usual as they lay behind the half-moon glasses.

"I want you to open the basement."

It was now Weiss' turn to blink. "That's...fucking stupid."

"Weiss you've already broken down over this, doing it again is only helping you get it out of your system. This is a place without judgment...at least for the next half-hour."

Yang put down her notepad and pencil.

"Now, Ms. Schnee," Yang said as she laced her fingers together on one knee. "Tell me a story."

Weiss returned her gaze up to the ceiling, letting its white-painted endlessness draw her to another time.

"It started back at home: Back in Atlas."

* * *

><p><em>The winter snow lay over the land as thick as a pale sheet. The Schnee family was privileged, and spent their holiday seasons in their home: A large, well decorated mansion among other homes of the same quality, in a neighborhood seemingly build for kings. <em>

_From their upstairs window, Weiss could see the beauty of the landscape before her. Their front porch was coated with a smooth layer of untouched snow, with only a single path dug from the gates to the front door. The bright lights of the buzzing city were just visible in the distance, through a looking glass of the blizzard's grays and whites._

_The snowstorm didn't seem frightening to the young Weiss, it brought her a feeling of comfort. She longed to be outside in it. She grinned at the thought of exploring the snow-covered streets and sights of the city, letting her hand touch the window longingly as she daydreamed._

_She didn't feel the cold against her hand. She almost never did. The venom of the blizzard didn't just feel indifferent to her, it intrigued her. It energized her._

_A sudden grip on her shoulder shocked her out of her fantasy._

_"__Seriously, Winn! Don't sneak up on me!" Weiss laughed as her sister hugged her, ruffling her hair._

_"__I have to. I got you the perfect gift; I can't let Santa know I beat him!" Winter said triumphantly. Weiss rolled her eyes and laughed at her big sister's sarcasm._

_Winter revealed a small, red present in her hand and handed it to her confused sister._

_"__We don't do the whole 'present-thing'." Weiss said, almost attempting to remind her sister. "I didn't get you anything-"_

_"__You've put up with me for another year. That's enough of a present." Winter smirked as she motioned her hands for her sister to open her gift. Weiss began to unravel the present. _

_A loud, glass crashing sound interrupted her. The yelling and screaming of her parents rang clearly even though the houses whole middle level. Through the crashing and screaming, she couldn't even make out every other word, disregarding those that were cusses._

_"__-Leave you!"_

_"__-One chance!"_

_"__-I swear if you touch me again-"_

_"__-Cheating bastard!"_

_"__-If you weren't drunk off your ass all the time-"_

"-Only hit her to discipline-"

"-If you don't get out of my _fucking_ house-"

"-I will fucking kill you-"

"-Kill you and the two fucking leeches you gave me-"

Winter hugged her terrified sister's under her arm and brushed her hair through her fingers comfortingly. "They won't touch you again, I'm here. You're going to be OK."

"Don't let them hurt you, either." Weiss pleaded.

"No. It's fine if they do, I have to take care of you."

"If you got hurt again because you tried to help me...I just couldn't look you in the eyes anymore. I already feel guilty-"

"Hey." Winter interrupted commandingly. She gave her sister a kiss on the forehead. "Don't worry about it, princess."

The Monster's two floors below were calling angrily for them. Winter's expression saddened, briefly becoming fearful before she toughened up for her little sister.

"Stay here. I'll be fine."

Winter ran out of her sister's room and down the stairs.

Weiss looked around her room briefly. She felt drained. The color in her room- in the rest of the house seemed to become slightly gray scale. She was unable to tell if it was the season's cold, or her own depression making it seem that way. Either way, she began to understand what the cold felt like.

Weiss looked down at the present.

She continued to unwrap it, he finding a note on top of a small box. She read it:

Dear Weiss,

Everyone has a home. It's not necessarily a house, and it doesn't have to be a physical place. A home is worth whatever you make it, and is home to whatever makes it worth it. With or without me, I know you'll find a home and someone to share it with.

_Love, Your proud sister, Winter Annabel Schnee_.

Weiss smiled as she placed the note in her pajama pocket. She opened the box to find a small snow globe with a tiny, happy snowman smiling back from inside. She grinned.

The joy was wiped from her face as she hurt a quick yell of pain, the sound only belonging to her sister.

Weiss sprinted down the steps as fast as her feet would move, holding the snow globe tightly in the palm of her hand. She arrived at the living room to find a trail of footsteps with recognizable snowy shoeprints leading outside: her mother's. She heard a short cry of pain once again.

She ran desperately to the living room. She froze at the sight.

Her father was clearly drunk. It didn't take a detective; she could smell it from the doorway. He loomed over the cowering form of Winter. Her face was bloodied, her nose clearly broken. Her eyes were bruised dark purple. She coughed hard, a few drops of blood escaping from cuts in her mouth.

The sight made Weiss sick.

Her father kicked her sister, cussing profusely as he did so. She stopped making noise as the wind was knocked from her stomach.

Weiss felt the snow globe slip as her hand sweated nervously. The present dropped as slow as molasses, cracking quite loudly for its size.

The monster turned away from her sister, looking intoxicated and angry at Weiss.

The Heiress looked to her bruised sister, the look in her swollen eye hinting at the one command she always saved for emergencies: Lock up in the basement.

Weiss ran as quickly as she could, uncertain of how distant her pursuer may have been. She ran to the old door and ran inside, closing and locking it from the inside. A few moments later cusses and angry crashing was able to be heard from the other side.

Weiss backed down into the basement. She hadn't foreseen how dark it was, or how bone-chillingly cold. She didn't understand why the cold was a problem for her. It never was before.

She curled up into a ball, feeling as though she was having a heart attack. A panic attack was the correct term; something she should have never went through.

She spent the night in the basement. In the morning nothing but silence could be heard from the other side of the door.

She didn't care. She felt nothing. The cold was once again a part of her- emotions and all.

She met her hung-over, 'regretful' parents with an unchanging expression. She didn't eat. She didn't drink. She didn't talk. Her emotions were as cold as the wind.

Weiss didn't ask why the nice lady in a suit took her sister, she didn't asked about the sum of cash her dad passed over to keep one of his daughters.

She felt nothing...she pretended to feel nothing. But a false cast can't attempt to mend her broken heart. She'd seen what the loss of heart did to people. In its place a monster grew.

And her monster was starting to manifest, trying to cover the cracks in her soul. For now she had lost the only sister she had.

And in love's absence, hate spawns.

* * *

><p>Weiss blinked as she ended her story, pulling back into the real world. She realized she had dropped the room's temperature by a few dozen degrees.<p>

"Sorry about that..." She muttered to a shivering Yang as she reset the temperature. The blonde gave her the most concerned look yet.

"Weiss...this explains quite a lot."

The Heiress looked puzzled.

"Think about it: When you get drunk you become an exaggerated, benevolent Queen. I think after your experiences, your mind is pushing you as far away from 'angry drunk' as it can."

Weiss' eyes widened.

"You keep a wall of hate because of your father's actions- you don't trust anyone. You have near-suicidal reactions to even the thought of causing harm to your partner...I think you feel responsible for your sister's...abuse... "

Weiss felt an unexpected rush of frustration take over.

"Weiss, understand it's not your fault-"

"You can't keep fucking saying that!" Weiss yelled back, standing up quickly. Her voice was a mix of rage and pain. "I don't care if it's not, I feel like it is!"

"I tried to keep it buried, but you had to waltz up here and fucking dig it up!" Weiss savagely kicked a nightstand, breaking it to pieces with every kick until it was nothing but splintery wood. The blonde cringed with every crack.

"And you know why this is all horseshit?" Weiss said, pulling something from her pocket. She slammed a note down on Yang's armrest. The blonde noticed the tears building in her eyes. "I've kept this thing in my pocket for the past 4 _fucking_ years, because I'm too afraid to let it go. And it's all because of my cunt of a sister."

Yang stood up in front of the enraged Heiress. She took of her glasses and did something surprising.

Yang's fist connected with Weiss' face. The Heiress felt pain erupted across her profile, even knowing the blonde was using a tiny percentage of her strength.

"I said you could insult me. If you call you sister a cunt after all she did for you, maybe you are a monster." Yang stated harshly.

"I-I didn't mean..." Weiss muttered angrily as tears escaped her eyes.

Yang hugged The Heiress. "You're a monster. It's not your fault. It's not your sister's fault. It roots back to your father. I can fix you."

"Y-you're fucking insane." Weiss cried into the blonde's shoulder, hugging closer.

"I know. You had the right idea to fear doctors." Yang commented. "Unorthodox methods are sometimes the most effective."

"I'm afraid."

Yang was silent for a beat. "You've been all this time. You were just too numb to notice."


	36. Chapter 36 - In the Moonlight

**_AN: This chapter contains a love-scene, but it's different than those that came before it. PS- I know that I want write the 'Team Expedition', but I'm unsure whether it should be written normally to keep things going, or as the beginning of a sequel to finalize this story. Let me know what you think._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 36_**

The Heiress forcefully disengaged herself from Yang's embrace, wiping the line of tears from her eyes quickly with the back of her hand.

Frustrated, confused eyes met concerned, protecting ones as Weiss exited the dorm.

"Weiss!" Yang called after her, "If you leave now, you're putting yourself at risk!"

Weiss ignored her words. She appreciated the blonde's effort's, she was certain. But un-suppressing all her memories was migraine inducing. Her heart raced. Her thoughts were jumbled. She needed to get as far away as she could.

The Heiress ran through the hallways with increasing speed. The hall was dark; the moonlight that shone through the windows was the only thing illuminating the path.

The moonlight and darkness swapped in quicker succession as Weiss ran faster. On a normal night, the dark halls with the occasional large, incandescent white spotlights of pure moonlight would have been oddly beautiful.

A caped-figure stood in surprise as Weiss turned through another hall. The Heiress' momentum almost caused her to barrel right past her partner, but the caped-girl was faster than a bullet.

Ruby ran backwards in front of her partner at leg-blurring speed, placing her arms out and slowing down, enabling Weiss to do the same.

"Whoa, slow down there, princess!" Ruby exclaimed at her panting partner. "Aren't you still supposed to be with Yang?"

Ruby noticed the anxious look The Snow Queen's ice-blue eyes were broadcasting.

"I-I-" Weiss stuttered after she caught her breath.

"What happened…?"

The Heiress' lips collided with her partner's. She began to advance immediately, her rapid advancements surprising the caped-girl.

Ruby felt Weiss' tongue force its way into her mouth. Ruby's tongue responded, trying to keep up with The Heiress. They shifted to a wall on the side, hidden out of the spotlight of the moon's gaze. Just in case.

Weiss' hands furiously gripped the sides of the caped-girl's hips, desperately pulling her closer. The Heiress felt Ruby flinch at her clawing grasp. Her mind ignored it, too frustrated in more ways than one.

Ruby felt the Heiress' hands begin to undo and tear her top off. It was taking a few seconds longer than usual. She felt Weiss' cold fingers brush against her bare back as they worked. They were trembling.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered as she gently separated their kiss. "Are you-?"

Her sentence was interrupted as The Heiress' lips pressed against her collarbone. The Heiress planted soft kisses, effectively replacing her partner's concerns with soft moans.

The Heiress moved her warmed hand from her partner's back, shifting them down to Ruby's 'crescent rose'. Her fingers began to rub, amplifying the shakiness of the caped-girls breathing.

Weiss' kisses against Ruby's collarbone became primal licks, the short, tickling randomness bringing Ruby ever closer. Weiss' fingers prodded her zone, threatening to enter- to claim her.

Ruby could barely think through the overpowering sensations her partner was giving her. She felt Weiss' lips leave her neck for slightly longer. Ruby's eyes opened partially. She saw Weiss give a short, pained cry before returning her lips to the caped-girl's neck.

"Weiss...we don't have to do this if you're not OK." Ruby said, holding back moans.

Her concerns were met with increasingly toothy licks.

The Heiress continued her disparate work, knowing it was the only thing that could take her mind off the tidal wave of past regrets.

It wasn't working.

Her frustration grew. Tears stood at the edges of her eyes, threatening to take a leap. Her distracted, toothy licks became harsher like bites, leaving cuts and hickeys along Ruby's collarbone.

Ruby felt her brain melt as Weiss' actions became harsher. She was no stranger to pain, and feeling a slight amount alongside pleasure was a whole new experience altogether. But her heart overpowered her thoughts as she felt Weiss pause and give another faint cry.

"Weiss...please, if you can't-"

The Heiress silenced her with her mouth, their lips once again finding rhythm. Weiss trembling fingers were still exceptionally skilled as Ruby felt her rough movements. The Heiress fingers threatening to breach her zone was sending her over the edge. She was close.

Ruby's rush was suppressed as she noticed the wetness on her partner's face. The Heiress breath became exceptionally shaky.

Weiss was crying.

Ruby's brain began to refocus. She felt her partner's tears wet against her neck and collarbone. She couldn't tell when Weiss had started to cry, but the broken girl had continued despite it, no doubt.

Ruby pulled back and looked at her partner's face. The wide, anxious eyes had two wet lines that ran down them.

She reached and stopped The Heiress' hands as she tried to move her fingers again. Ruby leaned back slightly as Weiss tried to lean forward into a kiss, tears still running silently down her face.

The Heiress clenched her teeth in embarrassment and hid in the crook of her partner's neck. Ruby hugged her partner, feeling her shaking inhales.

Weiss pulled away to look at her partner, cursing herself inaudibly as she the result of her distracted actions.

Bruises and small cuts painted the once silky smooth surface of her partner's collarbone. A few bloody scratches decorated the side of the caped-girls thighs like an inscribing recording of the disparate, claw-like grips of her partner.

Ruby saw ice-blue eyes widen to ghastly proportions. She saw Weiss' mouth separate slightly as she began to breathe quickly.

"It's okay _shh_." Ruby comforted rapidly as she rubbed the back of her hand against her partner's anxious face, wiping away a few tears. "It doesn't hurt. It's fine. I'm not hurt. It's OK."

"I-I love you." Weiss said in a cracking, quiet voice. From the brokenness of the voice, Ruby wasn't sure if The Heiress was telling her, or reminding herself.

"I love you, too." Ruby affirmed her voice strong for the both of them. "Let's get you back to Doctor Yang. Your close to being done, don't give up now."

Weiss gave a weak nod.

The caped-girl lead her partner back towards the dorm, holding Weiss left hand with her right, and hugging her partner with her left arm for support.

A passing Blake grew curious as she saw the duo walking, one supporting the other, back towards their dorm: the light at the end of the tunnel.


	37. Chapter 37 - Love Hurts

**_AN: Weiss' full out breakdown ensues._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 37_**

Yang sat at her armchair, staring at the empty couch in front of her. Somehow, even with the previous inhabitant being The Snow Queen herself, the room felt colder in its current emptiness.

To Yang, taking care of her loved ones wasn't a courtesy: it was an obligation. A trait she developed from years of protecting her sister, and one she was proud of. She would always be there for a friend in aid.

But she had never met someone who asks for her help, then rejects it with such defiance.

Not even Blake, the reclusive girl she had fallen for. The Faunus only rejected help as a front, a form of defense.

Weiss on the other hand was genuine in her denial. Yang had befriended and grown close to The Heiress, and still Weiss saw her methods as ineffective.

The sound of the dorm door opening and closing snapped her out of deep thought. A worn looking Ruby and Weiss entered the room. Yang saw The Heiress tread blankly to her bed, sitting down and staring forward.

The caped-girl sat slowly sat down near her partner. She extended an arm to comfort the traumatized girl, but retracted it as Weiss flinched at her touch.

A rock of guilt sank to the bottom of Yang's stomach as she saw Weiss' condition. She adjusted her glasses.

"Yang," Ruby began as the doctor began to examine her patient. "What happened to her?"

Yang swallowed. "We were making some progress, but I needed her to relive her repressed memories. Forcing her to do that wasn't the best of my ideas..."

"What kind of memories?" Ruby questioned managing to stroke the hair of her partner without causing distress. Her heart ached as she heard the soft cries of her lover.

Yang sighed. "Abusive, alcoholic parents who hate her and see her as a leech. She couldn't help her abused sister. The years of emotional denial and rejection just multiplied the problem...not pretty stuff."

"Oh god, Weiss..." Ruby whispered mournfully.

"I thought she was having a _severe_ anxiety attack. Now I'm sure it's going to be a complete psychological breakdown." Yang explained. "She tried to climb to the mountain's peak without a harness. Now she has to survive the fall."

She turned to look at her sister. Her mouth parted in shock. Only now did she notice Ruby's disheveled clothing and bruised, bloody skin.

"What happened?" Yang asked.

Ruby grew confused. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean,_" Yang said with exaggerated emphasis on her second word, "did you try to...take advantage of her while she's like this?"

Ruby's eyes widened with repulsion. "Of course I didn't! She started to...you know...but she started to break down."

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Weiss whispered in the most broken, shaky voice they had ever heard. Her tears had slowed.

The Heiress wanted to remain calm. She fought with every fiber of her being to be strong for her friends. She quickly realized how meaningless her resistance was.

"Ruby-" Weiss bit down on her teeth as her collapsing mind forced the rest of the words back down. The look in her eyes was enough for the caped-girl to understand.

"Should we take her to the medical ward?" Ruby quickly asked her sister.

Yang nodded. "This is way too much for her to handle at once. They might have some medicine to help her out-"

"No." Weiss growled, the audible increase of strength in her tone surprising the sisters.

Ruby sighed weakly. "Weiss, after all this, you can't seriously still be afraid of the-"

"I'm not afraid."

"Then let's take you to the-"

"Ruby," Weiss grabbed her partner's shoulder. The Heiress' fearful eyes briefly showed strength. "I'm not afraid. Not anymore."

Ruby turned to her sister, sharing a look of disbelief. They looked back to the once again wincing, broken form of their teammate. One thing was clear: Weiss was going to fight through this.

"Weiss, I wouldn't suggest this..." Yang mumbled worriedly. "Your mind is struggling to understand itself. After all that's affected you...this could last hours...and only the beginning. It's going to get _way_ worse."

"Looks like I'll be busy for the next few hours..." Weiss said, still managing to sound confident in a state lacking any. She lay on her side, beginning to hyperventilate.

"Does she think she'll be finished if she makes it through this?" Ruby asked the blonde.

"As long as she truly believes that, I think she will." Yang said, her voice sounding both reassuring and somber. "The mind is a weird thing."

The caped-girl scooted away giving her partner some space. She remained seated on the bed.

"I'm going to watch over her. However long it takes."

Yang pulled her arm chair in front of the bed. She sat down and loosened her yellow tie, putting the glasses back into a case as she did so. "I should to. She's my friend."

"Best Friend?" Ruby questioned with a smile.

Yang paused in thought. "Blake is my girlfriend now...I guess that does make Weiss my best friend." Yang gave an impressed smirk at The Heiress. "That's quite a fast turnaround from hating her some months ago."

They almost saw a smirk appear on The Heiress' face. Any signs of entertainment drained from her face as her migraine advanced. She brought her forearm to her mouth and bit down hard.

"What is she doing?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"Counter-pain. Hurting another part of you can draw attention from the part that pains the most."

They watched in silence for several minutes as The Heiress suffered through the first stage of her headache.

Weiss didn't catch a break. She growled in pain as her developing migraine evolved into a cluster headache.

Weiss' eyes shot open wide as the cluster headache took effect, leading to a sudden skyrocket of pain. Ruby saw blood flow from the bite she was giving to her forearm. Her growls were becoming muffled screams of pain.

"Oh fuck, this is bad." Yang said, removing The Heiress' bleeding forearm from her mouth and covering the girl's mouth with her hand. The blonde's stronger hand suppressed the screams far greater. Yang placed her other hand against Weiss shoulder, keeping her restrained. Ruby saw Yang flinch a bit as Weiss thrashed against her, biting hard desperately against the muffling hand.

Ruby couldn't bear to look directly into her partner's agony filled eyes.

Weiss managed to last the few dozen minutes that her escalating torment lasted. Unable to speak, she silently thanked her teammate with her gaze. Dealing with the blood curdling screams echoing through the school would have been nightmarish.

"I don't think this is a normal anxiety attack." Ruby commented fearfully.

Yang nodded. "This was prolonged for so long, I guess it's making up for lost time."

From the dizzied look they saw in the broken girl's eyes, her brain was clearly overcompensating for the pain. They could only guess what strange, pain spawned mirages she bore witness to.

Weiss began to quietly sob into her pillow. "I'm sorry, Winn...don't go...I'm sorry...please don't leave me..."

Ruby felt her heart weigh a thousand pounds as her partner's sorrows were expelled.

Yang gulped, uncertain of how to help.

Weiss whispers were split as she broke down between them. "I'm so alone...I never wanted to be...I should have helped you...I have no one..."

Ruby leaned close to her partner and whispered into her ear. "I'll always be with you."

Some part of Weiss must have received the words, as her sobbing slowly began to dissipate into sniffles over a few minutes.

* * *

><p>Ruby checked the clock. They'd been at this for a few hours now. Weiss was close to seeing the light of day.<p>

They didn't feel tired; taking care of Weiss was keeping them both wide awake.

Ruby looked to see her partner staring angrily back at her. The piercing blue eyes gave her a fearful rush as she had no idea how long they had been staring at her.

"Weiss..." Ruby said carefully. The Heiress' expression was more than agitated, beyond angry, it was furious.

"I fucking hate you."

Though Ruby knew she didn't mean the words, they still pierced as harsh and cold as the eyes they were delivered with.

"I wish I killed you."

The words were not only cold, but brought back memories of the two moments Ruby feared the most. Yang became visible unsettled.

"You should keep away from me. I'm just going to try again."

Ruby looked down at her bruised body. Most of the marks had faded, but quite a few visible ones remained.

"You don't hate me." Ruby said with a smirk.

"Shut the _fuck_ up!" Weiss screamed back between her teeth, so fast the words almost sounded like one.

"We would you tell me to keep away if you didn't care?" Ruby answered smugly.

Weiss was silent.

She began to laugh. It was a maniacal laugh. One that, unlike Blake's, was completely frightening. Ruby hid her nerves.

Weiss laugh began to grow more natural, more relaxing. A smile that defined bravado sprawled across her face.

"Well spoken, fair maiden." Weiss said as she pulled Yang's yellow baseball cap from nowhere and placed it on her head.

Ruby set out a sigh of relief. If she had to deal with other versions of Weiss, this one was obviously the most variable.

"So, your highness," Ruby began, "You can utilize more strength than normal Weiss...I'm guessing that's because you can recognize a bit more about yourself."

The Queen saluted in agreement.

"Are we...close to the end of Weiss' breakdown?" Ruby asked, phrasing her words.

The Queen's smile became a warm grin. "You're looking at it. In fact, I could go for a nap right now."

The Queen slumped over to the side, about to let her eyes fall.

"Wait!" Ruby exclaimed, suddenly having a question, "If this fixes all of Weiss...does that mean this is the last time I'll see you?"

The Queen grinned once more.

"Of course it's not. Weiss doesn't want to give me up. Everyone needs a Queen."

And with that, The Queen's eyes slammed shut. Loud snoring began, and Yang's cap fell off the Snow Queen's head.

Yang smiled at the image of her sleeping teammate. Ruby got up and lied next to her partner, snuggling close. A sigh of relief escaped them both. Ruby could cherish this moment forever.

The door slammed open, making Ruby and Yang jump. Blake entered the room, carrying a take out cup carrier from their coffee shop. She blinked in surprise at the image in front of her.

"What did I miss?"


	38. Chapter 38 - Once More Unto The Breach

**_AN: The title explains this one pretty well, meaning to 'return to battle' (not necessarily a physical one). More to come!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 38_**

"Blake?" Ruby exclaimed half-whispering, "Where were you all night?"

"Getting coffee." Blake informed bluntly, raising her cup and the other three in the carrier.

"It took you 6 hours?" Yang spouted in disbelief.

"It's _really_ good coffee." Blake said as she walked towards the scene before her, placing the cups on the nightstand.

The Faunus looked at the dark circles that appeared under her teammates eyes. She noticed a sleeping, grinning Weiss with a yellow cap next to her, bleeding profusely in her sleep.

She analyzed once more and saw the bruises on Ruby's body, and the fading bite marks on Yang's hand.

"Well, damn." Blake sighed as she sat down on the armrest of her partner's chair. "I missed something important."

"It was probably the _second_ longest night in our lives so far." Yang clarified. "It was definitely Weiss' longest."

"You really shouldn't let her sleep."

Ruby's eyebrow rose. "Why is that?"

"She's going to bleed out if she stays unconscious like that. Her aura won't reinstate." Blake explained, sipping her coffee. "And you know she'd climb out of hell and punish the both of you if she died in such a pathetic way."

"You really should have been here..." Ruby said with a glare.

"If I was here, you would have to find a cool place to bury my corpse. Normal Weiss and I just barely get along."

"Blake-"

"Don't act like it's not true." Blake began. "She's a good friend. We just...get along better when we don't talk directly to each other."

Her teammate's faces sunk slightly at the disappointing facts. Blake smirked at her teammate's reaction.

"Just because I think she's an asshole doesn't mean she's not a close friend." Blake pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket and placed it on the nightstand. "And I take care of my friends."

Yang picked up and unraveled the wrinkled piece of paper. She was greeted by a series of check marks next to names and locations. She recognized the handwriting as The Heiress', but the last couple of checks were done in a different scrawl.

She looked carefully at the list, uncertain of its meaning until she saw the last check made by The Heiress: Mr. Adrian De Santé.

"You finished her hit list..."

"No killing. No witnesses. 6 hours." Blake announced with a tinge of pride in her voice. "I'd say I did her justice. It actually wasn't a bad plan. It just needed a quieter vessel to carry it out."

Blake stood up and walked towards the bed. "I just wish I did it for her back then. We wouldn't be in this mess if she didn't have to put someone down."

Blake moved to shake the sleeping Heiress awake.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Ruby asked nervously. "She went through a lot."

"We won't know if she's even...'there'...until she wakes up." Blake informed. She shook The Heiress' shoulder: No response. She shook her again, more violently: No response.

"Weiss!" Blake yelled at The Heiress as she shook her with increasing vigor. The Heiress' body was still limp and unresponsive.

"Holy shit, I don't think her heart is beating."

Ruby and Yang shot up and stood next to The Faunus. Ruby placed her fingers against the wrist of her partner. No pulse.

Yang quickly pressed her ear against The Heiress' chest. She heard nothing.

Blake sprang into action, using what medical knowledge she had. She began to perform CPR on the lifeless form of her teammate. The sisters held their breath as Blake's efforts continued, seemingly to no success.

Ruby was too stunned to move. Yang hugged her close, shielding her from the horror.

Tears began to well up in Blake's eyes as she was useless to help the lifeless friend before her. "C'mon Weiss...You can fight me for hours, you can fight this..."

The Faunus' mouth connected with Weiss', blowing air into the lifeless girl's lungs.

The Heiress began to move her mouth against the lips of her confused teammate. Her eyes opened to see someone quite different than the Ruby she was expecting.

Blake suddenly pulled back and recoiled, coughing heavily. "Oh Fuck! You spat in my mouth!"

"Of course I did." Weiss grumbled as she sat up. "No one kisses me except Ms. Rose...and Zwei, if he ever visits again."

"I was giving you CPR!" Blake groaned back as she doused her mouth with coffee. The complete, almost comical loss of her usual calm tone lightened everyone's mood. "I think I earned a '_thank you for saving my life', _by the way!"

"You didn't save shit." Weiss declared with a small laugh at her friend's distress.

"Weiss, your heart stopped..." Ruby informed, still shocked.

"That's what happens when I don't use my powers for a day and reach REM sleep." Weiss stated casually. "My body temperature drops and my heart slows to about a beat per minute. The opposite happens to you Ruby: all that adrenaline burns off in your sleep."

"I've never noticed..." Ruby said with a quizzical look at her body.

"It sounds like the drum solo from _Hawaii Five 0_ on loop."

"It totally does." Yang confirmed with a nod and a laugh.

Ruby sat down next to her partner, placing a hand on The Heiress' leg. "Weiss, how do you feel?"

Weiss' face grew serious at the question. "Let's see here..." The Heiress looked over herself as she pointed out specifics.

"My foot feels like it's broken from kicking in that nightstand. I practically bit off a chunk of my arm. I have a throbbing headache. I feel guilty for saying the things I did. I have a permanent scar under my left eye. My left eye is pretty much a useless decoration. I want to gut myself for hurting you..."

Ruby's head fell as The Heiress finished her list.

"And I'm OK with it."

Ruby looked back up to see Weiss wearing the happiest grin she'd seen in a long time. The Heiress slid her legs out from under the covers to sit next to her partner.

The caped-girls lips returned to the soft touch of her partner's own. Ruby's head tilted opposite the Snow Queen's, allowing them to pull closer to each other. The caped-girl felt her partner smile against her mouth. The Heiress stopped occasionally to let out a playful giggle, moving down to give soft, laughed kisses to the caped-girl's collarbone. Ruby couldn't help but giggle with her partner in such a good mood.

"We're still here..." Blake said clearing her throat.

"This isn't the worst thing you've caught us doing." Ruby said with a grin. Weiss and Ruby pulled away, both knowing they would continue at a later time.

"You're acting exceptionally bubbly this morning." Yang smirked. "Not that it's bad! It's just kind of weird..."

"Well then," Weiss said, her face once again becoming remarkably serious. "Some of the stuff I plan to do may seem very weird. It's not. I'm thinking clearly."

Weiss grabbed a coffee cup and began to sip the energizing nectar.

"I'm starting with you, Cat." Weiss said, standing up to face the taller girl. "Sorry about hacking a wad of my bacteria down your windpipe."

"Oh joy." Blake responded in sarcastic monotone.

"That's not all..." Weiss pointed to the wrinkled list with her cup. "I didn't take a look, but I can guess why it's here. You finished it?"

Blake nodded.

"You think you can take my job? Is that it?" Weiss growled in a dark tone.

After this endeavor combined with 6 hours of heroics, The Faunus had been pushed off her edge.

"Yes. In fact, I think you can't do half the things you supposed to. You're incompetent." Blake replied sharply.

"And, what does that mean? You think you could do a better job?"

"I could a lot of things better than you. Half the time I feel like I end up doing the most-"

"Then do it all."

"I feel like I am!" Blake retorted.

"You're not listening! I want to make you CEO!" Weiss exclaimed.

Blake's cat ears twitched in response. "..."

"You might think this is some crazy epiphany, but I've thought about this almost as long as I've known you. You're smart and cunning, but at the same time compassionate. That's something I still need to work on."

Blake was too stunned at the offer to react.

"I looked over the papers." Weiss added, stirring her coffee. "I am allowed to appoint my direct successor. Though, I do legally have to remain a board member, as founder. That leaves the Chief Executive Officer position open to you."

Blake's coffee cup almost fell out of her frozen hand.

"You have a long time to think about it, of course. You have several years, in fact. If you do say yes, don't let it go to your head." Weiss ruffled the space between the frozen Faunus' ears.

"This is _really_ good coffee." She said, turning around to get ready for the day. She grinned at the sight of the rest of the teams jaws crashed against the floor.


	39. Chapter 39 - Weiss of Warcraft

**_AN: A lighter-hearted chapter than sets the recovery after the breakdown into play. Enjoy!_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 39_**

Weiss returned from showering and dressing to find most of her team adequately prepared for the day. She grinned at the eagerness of the caped girl and the blonde. Her eyes rested on the stunned immobilized Faunus, currently sitting in the armchair.

"Blake, get up." Weiss commanded, nudging her teammate's shoulder. "If this is how you treat a job offer, maybe I was mistaken."

"This is a lot to take in at once." Blake muttered. "Why did you pick me? You're about a slight push away from hating me."

"That's only mostly true, Ms. Belladonna." Weiss stated, crossing her arms.

"What did I do to earn it?"

"Oh, it comes with punishments, believe me. You'll probably have teams of trained assassins attempting to take your life at all times." Weiss admitted. She smirked and held out her hand. "Welcome to my world."

Blake looked down at The Heiress' hand for a few seconds.

"Shake hands with the devil, Blake." Weiss said with a sinister grin. "Sell me your soul."

Blake swallowed hard and gave The Heiress' hand a business-like shake.

Weiss nodded in confirmation. "Good. I'll see you when you're 24."

"Do I get a free job, too?" Yang asked as she tied her boot.

"Of course you do!" Weiss replied in an overenthusiastic tone. "You're the Juvenile Entertainment Specialist of Telecommunications and Emulated Responses."

"That sounds like it could be pretty cool." Yang said with a smile. "What does it mean, anyways?"

"J.E.S.T.E.R."

Yang rolled her eyes at her teammates attempt at a joke. "Fuck you too, buddy."

"Don't be too upset, Yang." Ruby commented. "You love thrills. You'll be too busy trying to combine monster-hunting with skydiving and snorting cocaine to work long hours, anyways."

"One can only dream." Yang said with a quiet, wishful tone.

"So, princess, we have a few days before Team Expeditions." Ruby began with a curious look, "What did you need to get done today?"

Weiss sighed as she retrieved her weapon, sheathing it on her side. "I feel...I'm doing better now. If I seem a little too 'pumped up' right now, that's on purpose. I don't feel bad, just...numb. I guess it's like breaking anything else: You have to pick up the pieces and put it back together."

"Pretending to be OK didn't help you at all before." Ruby reminded.

"And I'm never doing that again. I'm not a train wreck anymore." Weiss assured. "I just need something to fill the void." The Heiress smiled. "Honestly, you guys are doing a great job."

"What do you think's going to fill the void?"

The Heiress' gaze went upward as she thought. "Well, first I thought drugs."

Her team's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I won't. Needles freak me out." Weiss replied. "Then I thought painting."

"You paint?" Yang asked.

"Nope." Weiss answered, erasing the option. "Then I remembered the things I'm really good at: music."

"And you want to put your grief into music?"

Weiss shook her head once again. "I usually don't like singing all that much and I don't want to get wasted every time I want to play the piano."

"What was your _last_ thought?" Yang asked, uncertain of how long her teammate's strange list was.

Weiss skipped over the rest of her mental list. "World of Warcraft." She said quickly.

Ruby made the mistake of taking a sip of her coffee at that moment. Her gasping coughs were more than enough to gauge the other's reaction.

"You want to get into World of Warcraft?" Blake asked slowly, a grimace forming on her face.

"Well, not exactly..." Weiss rubbed her neck in embarrassment, a scarlet blush materializing on her cheeks. "Technically I want to get back into WOW."

Team RWBY stood silent for almost 5 whole seconds.

"Weiss were not losing you." Ruby said sternly. "You can't waste months of your life raising your 'level 56 Night Elf Paladin' to level 85."

"Actually it's a _Blood Elf_ Paladin, Night Elves can't be Paladins. And the level cap was raised to 90 a while ago."

Her team cringed at her informed correction.

"Team JNPR plays it."

Groans of disgust and disbelief erupted through the dorm.

"Nora's a Tauren Warrior; Ren's a goblin rogue; Jaune's a Troll Priest; Pyrrha's an Undead Hunter-"

"Weiss, please stop!" Ruby said, sounding extra disparate as she still coughed away the coffee. "Why do you like it, anyways?"

"You know me: I like progressing above the rest. In Azeroth, I can crush the dreams of all the weak players I encounter, and look flashy while I do it. What's there not to like?"

"I just think the whole idea is stupid: A world where monsters roam around and people craft strange weapons and magic to fight them. Now, please hand me Crescent Rose and that dust cartridge and let's go. You never know when Grimm might attack."

Weiss handed the weapon to her hypocritical girlfriend. They proceeded out the door.

"Weiss, if you're real plan is an MMO, you need to take a lesson from us." Yang smirked as they walked through the halls.

"What do you mean?"

"I think we should each show you what we do when we feel all...empty." Yang answered back cheerfully. "I think we should start with you Blake."

The Faunus stopped in her tracks. She hoped her team wouldn't ridicule her method.

"What is it?" Weiss asked The Faunus.

"Just...promise me that when I show you, none of you will laugh."

"That's a high price Blake. We'll see."

The Heiress walked with her team, soon to find that her guilty pleasure wasn't the strangest of the group.


	40. Chapter 40 - A Comical Afternoon

**_AN: Another fun chapter to keep the 'emotional pull' in balance. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, and it may even spawn another short 'saga' of chapters. It makes me wonder what The Queen would do during these events..._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 40_**

The Faunus led the group a surprisingly long distance. They traveled through the halls and out of the school, taking the shuttle back to Vale. Returning to the city felt so casual to them nowadays, like walking across the street from their home. It was the type of place anyone could find something enjoyable to partake in.

"So what type of bad-ass things does my Nightcrawler do to entertain herself?" Yang asked, the excitement in her voice almost tangible. "Graffiti monuments? Run a street gang? Midnight Parkour?"

"No, no, and sometimes." Blake answered. "It's actually pretty convenient that you guys came to tag along. I had to come here anyways." She walked the curious team towards the busiest parts of the city. The caped-girl's eyes spotted posters and signs foreshadowing the Faunus' destination.

"_Nah."_ Ruby thought, shrugging the concept away quickly, "_There's no way Blake's into that."_

They walked further and further into the crowds. Yang began to notice people dressed outlandishly. That would have seemed normal to the blonde, but she noticed several of the same outfits appearing at a fairly noticeable rate.

"She's never spoken to me about these types of things before." Yang mumbled to herself. "I guess it would fit her personality...No, I won't believe it unless it actually happens."

Blake stopped them at a busy crosswalk in front of a single-floor, massive, architecturally brilliant building. The crowd was drawn inside and around the structure. Massive banners made mislabeled the building impossible.

"I don't believe it." Ruby said, distracted by her own disbelief...and slight enticement.

"I didn't even know this came here." Yang sighed. "It's everywhere now. It's like this thing has no boundaries."

The Team gazed in awe at the crowd. They understood why the gathering had appeared here. The city was clearly a lively and exciting one, a single glance could tell you that. It only made sense that the largest cult had decent foothold in their city. Blake turned around to face her teammates, introducing them to the event with a proud smile on her face.

"Welcome to Vale City Comic-Con!"

Ruby and Yang stood frozen, their faces filled with bewilderment and intrigue. They looked back to the Faunus, who was currently being highfived enthusiastically by The Heiress.

"I almost forgot this was here!" Weiss exclaimed, almost leaping in excitement.

"Seriously Weiss, you too?" Yang cried, "And I thought you were excited for the Vytal Festival..."

"This is like the Vytal Festival on steroids." The Heiress explained. "...And it doesn't hurt that there's a Warcraft booth..."

The sisters groaned.

"And why are you part of this cult?" Yang asked her partner accusingly.

"A couple of reasons."

The Faunus swiftly loosened her bow, shoving the ribbon into her pocket. Her cat ears displayed magnificently, seeming to stand a few inches taller.

"It's good to see a sudden burst of confidence." Yang questioned. "But, aren't you usually worried about people judging you in public?"

"That's reason number one." Blake clarified. "Not many people care about it in this place. Plus, those who do care think it's part of a costume. It actually pretty liberating."

Her team nodded in approval. They walked through the initial crowd, towards the front entrances.

"What did you want to show us?" Ruby asked, her curiosity peaking. "Aren't the lines way too long to get in now?"

The Faunus smirked as she led them past the line. She pulled a lanyard from around her neck and displayed a master key card to the nearest gate-operator. The gate-operator glanced indifferently at the group for a second. Her eyes widened as her gaze rested on Blake and the pass around her neck.

"Hello." Blake greeted the girl. "I know this is asking a lot, but can I bring in 3 of my friends? They're pretty excited to be here...at least one of them."

The operator's nervous smile was accompanied by blushing cheeks. "Of course!"

The girl eagerly let them inside, gawking joyfully at The Faunus with worshiping eyes.

"Thank you." Blake responded with a slight nod.

"No problem!" The girl replied with sing-song happiness that strongly reminded the group of their animatronic friend. "I'm a huge fan ; If you ever need anything, you come talk to me!"

The girl ran back to her post. They could faintly hear her bragging to her co-workers in the distance: "Jacob! Kaiden! You'll never believe who made it this year!"

The team followed their cat-eared guide for a few moments of silence.

"You have to explain what the fuck that was." Ruby exclaimed, her voice popping up an octave. It was impressive, even for her.

"A fan, I guess." Blake answered as cool as a breeze.

"A fan of _WHAT_." Yang heaved. "Because if you don't tell us, we're just going to assume it's porn."

"Not today." Blake quipped, rolling her eyes. "I'll just show you."

Blake walked them to the nearest sales booth and walked behind the counter. For a moment the employees and customers were obviously unsettled, but once they saw who she was they returned to their roles, clearly trying too hard to act 'cool'.

The Faunus grabbed the last copy of the bestselling graphic novel off the shelf. She handed it to her teammates, who swarmed it like vultures, attempting to analyze Blake's purpose for obtaining it.

"Noble: A Lank Blade?" Yang said confused.

"It's an anagram of my name." Blake informed. "Slightly inspired by the petname Frosty over here gave me."

Weiss' halfhearted scowl turned back into a smile. Ruby laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Holy shit. Blake did you write this?" Ruby said, refocusing on the news. "What's it about?"

"Initially, it was a memoir of my days in the White-Fang. I began to change the names in the story and a few facts here and there to save face. Then I started to draw along with it, which quickly turned it into a graphic novel. Fast Forward a few months to now, and it's a 5 book series taking place in medieval fantasy world...with a 6th book on it's way."

"You write _really_ goddamn fast!" Yang commented, flipping through the 1088 pages of the first novel.

"Not fast enough, apparently." Blake said with a small laugh. "People keep asking me who I'll kill off next. Or who will fuck each other."

"So it **does** have some porn in it!" Yang said, pointing a finger and smirking at her partner.

Blake blushed. "There are some...physical parts. I'll admit _Ninja's of Love_ probably rubbed off on me-"

"You've definitely rubbed off on _Ninja's of Love_." Yang quipped, earning a muttered 'Zing!' from Ruby.

"Hardy Har Har." Blake replied sarcastically, failing to suppress a genuine smile. "Do you want to see the convention or what?"

Yang and Ruby paused for a moment, both looking quiet uncertain. Their decision was made for them as their partner's grabbed their hands and dragged them along, chatting eagerly about the one thing they now had in common.

"This is really weird..." Yang whispered to her sister as they slid forward on their heels against their will. "But they're actually making me kind of interested..."

Ruby looked at her happy partner dragging her along, looking back at her with excitement every few seconds. Every glance made Ruby's heart flutter.

"I know." She responded. "Me too."


	41. Chapter 41 - A Matter of Time

**_AN: Sorry I missed two days, this one took me a little while to figure out and write. Hope you enjoy it._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 41_**

"I honestly don't even know what to say."

Weiss raised her head from the row of comics she was browsing. She looked across the comic store they had walked into. The Reaper was giving a disturbed grimace to one of the movies on a shelf.

"Say In response to what, exactly?" The Heiress questioned.

Ruby held up the case of _Batman & Robin_, sticking her tongue out in playful disgust.

"I changed my mind, Weiss. You can be Batman if you want. The _Bat-nipples_ aren't making it look like such a great role."

"Then you'd definitely hate the cheesy _Bat credit-card_." Weiss commented with a smile, her partner's fake vomiting making her giggle. "If you want to see some corniness done **right**, they probably have some of the classic comics in stock. I'll buy you one if you want. Just go ask the cashier."

The Heiress looked to the nearest clock. 3:38.

"I don't know…"Ruby mumbled nervously. "He looks a little off…"

Weiss' gaze returned to her partner with developing interest. "He looks a little off? Like a creeper? Because you threw away that excuse when you walked into this convention-"

"No, not creepy looking..." Ruby whispered loudly back. "He has a big beard. He's chubby and kind of smiley. He just looks a little too jolly..."

"Ruby Rose." Weiss said with sarcastic accusation littering her tone. "Did you just profile a man as being **too** jolly?"

"Fine, I'll go ask." The caped-girl muttered in response as she walked away from her girlfriend, towards the front desk.

The man at the cashier's post was a larger, middle aged man with a magnificent brown beard. He wore a pair of glasses and was talking with a few customers. It was a conversation they were all clearly engaged in.

Ruby stood near the desk and waited a few awkward moments for someone to notice her, feeling too polite to interrupt. She pretended to browse some items at the front counter for several minutes before realizing that no parties of the conversation were showing any awareness of her. She felt like a small kid that was attempting to interrupt the adults.

The caped-girl's vision rested on a lanyard lying on the counter not too far from the cashier. She took a closer look.

It was the cashier's, indicated by the signature "Hi! My Name Is: Jack" line written on a card attachment. Some keys and a keycard were at the end of it. A small motorcyclist minifigure was also attached to the lanyard, though Ruby figured that was a personal touch.

The Reaper stood at a draw for a moment.

_"__Alright Ruby, what'll it be?"_ The caped-girl thought. _"I can be normal and just wait here to talk to the guy, or I can just borrow his keys for a little while…"_

Ruby shrugged off the idea of theft. She stood determined to outlast the seemingly endless conversation.

Her patience died as she saw the group laugh and lean into an even deeper subset of their conversation.

She sighed and stole the keys, her swift pickpocketing motion almost perfected by now.

"Hey." someone said behind caped-girl. She whipped around in surprise, fearing her thieving had been witnessed. To Ruby's relief it was clearly a customer, not an employee, had greeted her.

"Nice costume!" the man said, noticing Crescent Rose on her back. "And that has to be the best prop I've seen yet!"

"Oh!" exclaimed the caped-girl as she processed the sudden words. "Thanks."

She walked away wearing an innocent smile. _"That's a little weird...but at least I didn't get caught."_

Ruby walked back to The Heiress with a smug look, twirling the lanyard of keys around her finger.

"Why did he let you borrow the keys?" Weiss asked her partner, who was currently unlocking the large metal door to the rare comic section.

"..."

Weiss watched as a blushing Ruby preceded her motions uninterruptedly, as if The Snow Queen had not spoken at all.

The Heiress started on, quickly realizing the purpose of her partner's silent reaction. "You stole them."

"I **borrowed** them." Ruby clarified through a reddening face, stuffing the lanyard back into her pocket. "And I don't think it's all bad. Blake has a better keycard…it's almost the same thing if you squint."

"I guess I can't complain about the skills I helped you discover." Weiss' words were met with a sinister grin.

Ruby looked to the clock and checked the time. 3:43.

"Blake and Yang just pulled a Houdini." said the-caped girl, putting her phone back in her pocket. "They're late, any idea where they went?"

"Considering Yang's here, they probably went to the booze." Weiss added half-jokingly. The Heiress pulled out her Scroll and began to look through her messages.

"Probably, but I don't think they serve alcohol here." Ruby guessed. "I don't have reception, have they sent you a text?"

The Heiress' expression became puzzled. "Well I'll be damned."

Ruby leaned next to her partner to see her phone. The Heiress pulled up the latest text from their blonde friend. It contained a copied message from the currently highlighted event.

"Schnee, grab Ruby and get down here within an hour. Get in character.

_The 'Nobel' Panel - Starring Award-Winning Author Blake Belladonna (The Knight/The Lank Blade), Yang Xiao Long (The Oncoming Storm/The Jester), Ruby Rose (The Red Maiden/The Reaper), and Weiss Schnee (The Mad Queen/The Undying Monster)_

_See the writer and the real-life characters!_ _Event starts at 5:00pm._"

"There's a picture attached, as well." The Heiress noticed, clicking the link.

The picture displayed across Weiss scroll. It was a selfie of Yan, grinning ear to ear, next to a panel stage being set up. It was taken in front of a massive crowd. The duo starred closer at the image, noticing that many of those in the crowd were wearing outfits remarkably similar to their own. They saw some cosplayers dressed similar to Pyrrha, Sun, Jaune and numbers more of their friends. Every outfit seemed to have a medieval style to it.

"Ruby, they look so much like you." The Heiress said pointing to some different people throughout the crowd. "There's even some in your red hood."

"Weiss you have a lot, too." Ruby stated, pointing to a white-clad girl with a jagged golden crown, and a white-haired girl in a dark cloak and mask wielding a Myrtenaster replica.

"These people seem pretty dedicated." Weiss mumbled, impressed by the intricate details of a Crescent Rose replica. "But…why would they dress up like us?"

"I'm getting to the bottom of this..." Ruby said as she pulled out the copy of Blake's book. She quickly flipped through some pages and saw a familiar cast.

"Heilige Scheiße" muttered an awe-struck Weiss. "We're all characters in Blake's manga. I'd like to wake up now."

"It **is** a memoir." Ruby reminded. "A fictional, medieval one full of sex and head-chopping, but the main characters had to come from somewhere."

The duo's eyes met. Eager grins spread across their faces.

"So, we have fans?" Ruby began with an excited voice. "How many are there?"

"Seating started not too long ago, and they seat 5,000." informed Weiss as she read from her phone. "The panel starts in a little more than an hour, but the halls already full. That's pretty fast for an unscheduled event."

"We didn't even read the book we're in!" exclaimed Ruby with sudden realization. "Do we even know what happens?"

Weiss looked through some more of Blake's book. "Everything we've done seems to be interpreted in here."

Weiss pointed to a set of pages. "Here's The Jester, Maiden, Knight and Queen raiding an aristocrat ball. It's kind of funny knowing the real events. We should hurry it up."

Ruby tried to tug the heavy titanium door open. It took the strength of both the duo to open the heavy door. As it slowly opened, they saw that the door was at least a foot thick.

Weiss followed her partner into the room. It was easily a good 20x20 feet, and appeared to have thick concrete walls. Stacks of comics in protective plastic sat on a table in the middle of the room.

"What type of shop has a whole vault to rare comics?" Ruby asked as she searched, her voice echoing through the strange room. "It's a convention. This shop isn't even here all year."

"This was probably built as a panic-room." Weiss guessed as she examined the room's layout. "The White Fang attacks started years ago, so possibly in response to that. If something bad happens, it would be hard to get everyone through the front entrance to safety."

"And they converted this panic-room to a vault for the rare comics?"

"These things can be pretty expensive. I wouldn't be surprised if some dumbass tried to rob them."

The door slowly closed behind them. The Heiress surveyed the room for a few moments with interest. She turned back to her partner, ready to incite discipline.

"So tell me Rose," Weiss began in a voice similar to Yang's command-tone. "Why did you take the keys?"

The caped-girl gulped as she pulled out the desired comic. "I was curious."

"And what has being curious ever done for you?" Weiss replied condescendingly.

The caped-girl smirked. "It got me with you."

The Heiress' expression softened with a little smile. "Alright dolt, let's get out of here."

Ruby made an attempt to open the door. It didn't budge. Weiss joined and they tried again, pushing and pulling with all their vigor this time. The door remained closed.

Weiss stared at the door the conclusion becoming very clear. "It's not just closed, it's locked. You've got to be fucking kidding me." She muttered.

Ruby backed up several yards and took a crouched stance. She leaned forward and equipped Crescent Rose behind her with a skillful twirl, ready to propel at the obstruction. Her fully extended weapon took up half the room.

The caped-girl stopped as she felt Weiss' cold hand on shoulder.

"What the hell are you doing?" The Heiress asked, shaking her head in disapproval.

"I'm going to smash it down." Ruby mumbled, realizing how her plan sounded out loud. "I've knocked down doors before."

The Heiress rolled her eyes as she walked to the door, drawing her weapon. She gave the door's surface a few hard smashes with the blunt handle. Muffled thumping sounds replaced what Ruby expected to be metal clangs.

"I wouldn't suggest repeatedly bashing yourself against a door designed to block explosions, especially at two-hundred miles per hour." Weiss analyzed, sighing in defeat. "Plus, the sparks and smoke from your sniper attachment would make it pretty hard to breathe in here."

Ruby stood back up and brushed off her hands. She folded her weapon and paced back in forth as she thought of other possibilities, unable to believe they were imprisoned by something so simple.

"You could freeze the door. Then we could break it down easier." Ruby suggested.

"I would, but it seems pretty temperature resistant." Weiss responded as she walked over to take a seat on the floor against the side wall. "I could waste energy and try to 'hyper-freeze' it, but I couldn't do that without losing consciousness and probably killing you in the process."

Ruby began to pace faster. The Heiress' eyes followed the caped-girls movements back and forth.

"We could-" Ruby breathed, her visible panic tugging at The Heiress' heartstrings.

"Just relax Ruby; we're in a big, bulletproof box. This is pretty much the safest place we could be trapped." said the Heiress, hoping that her cool tone would soothe her partner's nerves. "I doubt will be in here long. I'd imagine they have to check in here at some point fairly soon."

The Heiress briefly checked her Scroll once more. No signal. The time was 3:50.

"Are we going to get out of here in an hour?" Ruby asked, taking a seat next to her girlfriend.

"Of course." assured The Heiress, believing her own words. The caped-girl began to relax at the statement.

Weiss was right: there was a high chance they would be out of their perfect prison within an hour. That wasn't the part to worry about.

The real fear is what an enclosed space can do to even the very best. Fights can brew. Unknown hate can manifest. Lies can become nearly indistinguishable from the truth. Everyone has their secrets. Everyone has an unpleasant side.

Everyone has a monster, even the caped-girl.

It's only a matter of time.


	42. Chapter 42 - The Answer

**_AN: I tried to show things happening to both partnerships and switch cleanly between the two in this chapter. Stuff that happens in Blake and Yang's pertains to things in Ruby and Weiss'. Let me know how you felt about this one, I hope I can mantain some quality as we steadily make our way to the end :)_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 42_**

"Blake, this is unreal."

A mass of a crowd was sprawled out before them like a sea of people, partially shrouded in the darkness of the expansive auditorium.

Blake was on stage.

She was not alone. Her partner and a construction crew were among those upon the platform. But it didn't take her keen set of eyes to sense that everyone else's gaze was meeting her own.

She was the center of attention. She no longer hid behind the pages of her art.

The feeling was incomprehensible. No one looked away in disgust, cursing her race with their every breath. No one scowled or ridiculed her work. Everyone within a square mile was impressed- _obsessed_ with her work: The words that passed through her mind; the drawings left by her hands.

In a way, she felt powerful.

Mere _thoughts_ had brought these people together. Hours upon hours were spent on making perfect real-world reflections of her concepts.

The Faunus realized how long she had started off in the distance. She turned to her partner.

"All these people are _fanatics_."

"You say that like it's a disease." Yang said questioningly.

"It's incredible. I'm completely honored." The Faunus reassured. Her gaze rested on a big scene brewing in the crowed: A group of cosplayers had banded together to act out scenes from her novel. They appeared to quote the parts word-by-word, all from memory.

The Author looked down to the closest row of people. Arms waved pens and books in a desperate attempt to get an autograph. A thing The Faunus found so trivial was being begged for, right at her feet.

"And to be honest with you, it's overwhelming."

Yang's protective instincts kicked in. She saw something she hadn't witnessed before: Blake's ears pulling back, reacting to the fear that coupled with sudden self-awareness.

"Stay with me, Tiger." Yang said supportingly, patting The Faunus on the back. "You're not going to faint on me, are you?"

Blake swallowed. "It's a little unsettling to see how much some words and drawings can affect people."

"They found it really entertaining. Of course they're obsessed with it: it's a human habit."

"This is how terrible things start." Blake muttered satirically. Dark thoughts threatened to emerge from the depths of her mind.

The Faunus met her team through the same rules. Her days in the White Fang were put into play by similar means. The White Fang _itself_ was assembled because of this property.

"Every group, team, organization, and army wouldn't have started if someone hadn't broadcast a message people decided to follow." Blake explained. "We're just regular people, but we've literally been placed on a pedestal."

"It doesn't hurt that we're Huntresses." Yang replied, giving a finger-gun and a wink at the crowd. Excited shrieks erupted through the already rowdy hall. "We're gilded protectors. People love us."

"They fear us." The Faunus added somberly. She could feel the loving gaze of her partner staring at her profile.

"Of course they do. Love is scary." Yang confirmed, placing a hand on her partner's shoulder. A few whistles came from the crowd. "When you put complete trust in one person, you give them the ability to hurt you the most."

* * *

><p>Ruby Rose had begun pacing the floor again, her nervous mutterings finding rhythm with her circling footsteps. Weiss looked up from the comic she was reading halfheartedly, moderately entertained by her partner's repetitive movement.<p>

"How long has it been?" Ruby asked impatiently, slowing down a bit.

"Since we got ourselves stuck in here? About 7 minutes." Weiss responded monotonously through a comic she had picked up.

Ruby paused at the answer. She took a deep breath.

She could practically feel her elevated heartbeat echoing through the emptiness of the panic-room. She had realized just how appropriate the chamber's name was.

"I'm freaking out a little, princess." Ruby breathed, hastily scratching her wrists in discomfort. "I can't handle being trapped in small spaces. I need to run around."

"You're fine." Weiss assured, tossing her comic to the side. "You just need to take your mind off of it all."

"H-How?" Ruby asked, beginning to scratch hard at her neck.

Weiss patted the space to her left. "Talk to me. Say anything, I'm all ears."

Ruby's nervous scratching stopped. There was a brief pause. "Alright, I can do that." The caped-girl replied, surprisingly positive in comparison to her actions not a moment before.

The caped-girl took a seat against the wall with her partner.

"Hi there." Ruby greeted quickly with a smile, as if she had just entered the room.

"So what's new in your world, dolt?" The Heiress asked playfully. "Blabber on."

Ruby began to distract herself, going on and on about weapons and strategies. She had forgotten why she started talking, and kept her mouth moving either way, speaking the first thing that came to her mind.

She had forgotten about the enclosed space they were trapped within. For the time being, distracting herself with speech seemed to work quite well.

The Heiress smiled warmly at her lover, getting lost in the silver eyes of her impossible girl.

* * *

><p>The silvery-white lights of camera flashes snapped Blake back to her senses.<p>

The Faunus walked backstage with her partner. Pulling back the curtain of the set just made it seem more impressive. Stagehands walked quickly back and forth, carrying lighting fixtures, microphones, speakers and numerous things the two girls couldn't even recognize.

A rushed looking worker with a clipboard strolled up to the girls.

"Everything will be starting up in about 40 minutes." He informed. "There's even more people outside the auditorium, we don't let every seat get filled this early."

"Thanks, but why are you telling this to us now?" Yang questioned.

The worker made a begging motion with his hands. "I know it's kind of sudden, but if you two could entertain some of the people waiting out in the hall while we set up, that'd be great!"

Giving a thumbs-up goodbye, the worker walked away in response to a Bluetooth message.

_"__Entertain some people..."_ Yang repeated in her head. She looked to her partner for assistance, realizing The Faunus had moved.

Blake had walked further into backstage production to a small concession stand. She took a bottle of water, drinking it down with impressive speed.

The Faunus jogged back, smiling and cracked her knuckles in preparation.

"Ruby and Weiss aren't here yet." Blake walked towards the alternate front exit, motioning with her hand for her partner to follow. "I think you know what we should do."

A quirky grin erupted across the Blonde's face. She followed her partner eagerly, almost stepping on The Faunus' feet.

"You know what people say about meeting their idols?" Yang reminded her girlfriend.

"That's kind of unavoidable." Blake commented. "You uncover things as you get close to someone. Is that really a bad thing?"

The two girls were ready to entertain their waiting fans. They opened the door to the main convention, the sudden change in light filling their vision with stark white.

* * *

><p>The bright whites of her partner caught the caped-girl's attention as she rambled on mindlessly.<p>

Her hair was as white as snow. Her ice-blue eyes contrasted with her skin, both piercing and enveloping the caped-girl at once.

Her words slowly became mumbled nonsense as her eyes trailed along the stunning features of her partner: Her sharp chin. Her perfect jawline. Her smooth skin, interrupted only by the large scar running down her left eye.

Even the permanent scar, something Weiss seemed insecure about, seemed beautiful to the caped-girl. It added character. It told of a story The Heiress never unveiled.

Ruby's eyes trailed downward. She saw how Weiss' pale white neckline met her perfectly defined collarbone. How her thin figure met her hips. Her smooth legs displayed perfectly from her skirt. Ruby got lost running her gaze from her partner's legs, to her inner thighs, up towards her-

"Ruby." The Heiress said, shaking one of the caped-girl's shoulders. Ruby realized she had not only stopped talking, but had stared indiscreetly with a watering mouth.

"Wha-?" The caped-girl spouted, wiping potential drool from her mouth. She blushed heavily. "How long have we been in here?"

"26 minutes 53 seconds."

Ruby pondered something for a moment. "I think will have enough time."

Weiss grew puzzled. "Enough time to do what-"

Weiss' eyes shot open in surprise as Ruby tackled her torso to the ground. She kissed The Heiress hard, dispersion filling every movement of her lips.

Ruby was in the top position. She felt the legs of her partner spread underneath her, enabling their lower halves to meet. She could feel her partner's hand caress the back of her neck, bringing her even closer. Weiss was pent up and desperate for release, Ruby could sense it. This time she would make it about her.

Ruby grinned mischievously against her partner's mouth as she felt the Heiress' hips buck forward, attempting to make contact.

The caped-girl learned as fast as she could run. Disconnecting their kiss, she brought her hand down to her partner's collarbone and placed soft kisses. She could her Weiss' heavy breathing mix with a few quiet moans.

Ruby's hands ran against the sides of her lover, and with expert skill began to pull up The Heiress' skirt.

The caped-girl's hand found the warm spot between Weiss' thighs, gently grazing the area until her fingers were making almost no contact. Weiss' hips gently bucking upward with need only inflated her confidence.

Ruby's hands finally connected with The Snow Queen's sweet spot. The Heiress gave a pleasured sigh as some relief was given.

Weiss took a sharp inhale as she felt her partner's free hand pull down at the front of her top, exposing a new part of her. Ruby's kisses lowered down to meet the unveiled skin. Ruby briefly glanced up, seeing her partner bite her lip, her head falling back.

Ruby's confidence skyrocketed. She wanted to make her partner feel as good as she could deliver. She pulled her lips away from her partner's neck and brought them right to Weiss' ear.

"I'm ready to do something special for you." Ruby whispered.

Weiss gave her a puzzled look through her haze. "What are you-?"

The Heiress cut her question as she saw Ruby pull backward, lowering her head behind her upturned skirt, between quivering thighs.

Weiss let out an involuntary gasp as her partner's lips just brushed her area. Her toes curled as Ruby grabbed hold of her thighs. A flicking tongue against her outside surface made her back arch.

Ruby worked, licking with her tongue using different strokes. She felt Weiss' hands grip the back of her hair, running clenching fingers through.

The caped-girl let her skilled tongue enter her partner. Weiss' breathed cusses became increasingly loud moans. Ruby didn't care if the room somehow wasn't soundproof. She didn't care if the whole world could hear her partner's pleasure.

Ruby felt the stirring in her build as she heard her partner's cries of ecstasy. She felt a familiar feeling build without contact.

Weiss looked down to see why her partner's tongue had stopped. She saw the caped-girl clench her teeth. Heavy grunts and moans despite her attempts of suppression. Ruby's eyes refocused from her finish.

She breathed a few fevered cusses as her rush came to a close, returning eagerly to her partner's sweet spot.

The thought of Ruby reaching her finish from servicing her was too much for The Heiress to take. Her eyes rolled back as she reached climax. It was the hardest finish Weiss had to date. The sound of Weiss' finale was music to Ruby's ears.

Weiss blinked the stars out of her vision. She refocused to see Ruby lick the slickness off of her lips with a playful grin.

"No cleanup." Ruby confirmed with a smile.

Weiss managed to give a weak smile before letting her head fall back. She panted as she attempted to recover, staring into the incandescent light above.

* * *

><p>The bright light of the convention floor faded as the two girl's eyes adjusted.<p>

"How should we handle this?" Yang asked her partner.

Blake looked at the line for their panel. People of all ages, of all types were lined up behind ropes to catch a glimpse of the person who created their favorite literature. "I don't see a problem with just saying Hello."

The Faunus walked up to a girl in the line. She tapped her on the shoulder. The girl gave a brief look to The Faunus before looking away. She performed a double-take.

The girl raised a shaky finger to Blake. "Y-y-you're..." She managed to say, awestruck.

The rest of the line began to look at the commotion. People recognized Blake's ears and eyes almost instantly.

People dove under the line's ropes at the sight of The Faunus, swarming her almost instantaneously. Blake was thankful her Blonde friend was at her side. Yang stood in front protectively, blocking anyone from rushing and touching her, even those whom she was shorter than.

Blake began to sign the Books being handed to her at a rapid pace, trying to cover as many fans as possible.

A short girl snuck past the Blonde's defenses, getting a few feet from Blake. To The Faunus' surprise, she made no attempt to touch or grab at her. The girl's eyes filled with wonder as she asked a question.

"Are you going to kill off Prince Waltross in book 6?" The girl asked, clearly fighting the urge to squeal excitedly at her favorite Faunus.

Her question was met by a smile. "I'll tell you why I won't answer that."

Blake kneeled down and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Because sometimes it's better to keep things a secret from one another. If I were to tell you right now, you might not accept understand it. You might try and reject it."

Blake stood up and looked down at the girl. "But, if I were to wait until the right time to tell you, everything would make sense. Secrets are a necessary evil."

The girl's confused expression melted into an understanding smile.

* * *

><p>Weiss smiled at her partner, the two of them finally redressed and settled.<p>

"Ruby, you're amazing." Weiss said, still seeing the occasional star in her vision. The caped-girl let out a proud giggle and adjusted her cape.

"It was my pleasure." She said with a wink. She placed her hand to her back, realizing her weapon was not in its usual spot. "Can you hand me Crescent Rose?"

"Yes, of course."

The Heiress picked up the folded form of the scythe. She heard the crinkled wobble of papers falling to the ground. She looked below the weapon, seeing a familiar looking document fall out of a compartment.

"Ruby, what is this?"

Ruby's heart leapt into her throat. Weiss held the papers she was attempting to hide. The papers she found underneath Yang's armchair.

"Why do you have my file?" Weiss asked sternly.

"N-No reason." Ruby said, her voice clearly filled with untruth. Weiss opened the file. Her eyebrows furrowed at a particular sight.

"Ruby, you have ten seconds to explain why you have my file." Weiss commanded angrily. "And why you circled Winter's name."


	43. Chapter 43 - For Whom the Bell Tolls

**_An Author's Note and a Thank You: I think we're getting pretty close to the end. I haven't gotten feedback for the last couple, so I hope I haven't let my quality sink (:P I'd hate to start getting too 'cocky'). More Importantly, I'd like to thank you for reading this far! I'll probably be writing some one-shots after this, and I plan to write a sequel story. Stick around for those if you're interested. _****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 43_**

"Weiss, please..."

The Heiress' piercing eyes stared menacingly into her partner's. Ruby gulped, she knew she had struck far more than a nerve.

"6 seconds." Weiss informed sternly.

Ruby opened her mouth in an attempt to speak. She let out an indecipherable groan and slammed it closed, as if reconsidering her words.

"2 seconds."

The caped-girl bit her lip. Her voice was struggling to stay calm. "Weiss, I didn't mean to keep this behind your back. Just relax-"

"I told you I was fine." The Heiress snapped. "I'm done mourning in the past. I can move on now, and that's good enough for me."

The caped-girl walked towards her partner, slowly attempting to place a hand on her shoulder. "Weiss, you've lost contact with your sister for almost 5 years. You're not done if it still hurts-"

"Of course it _fucking_ hurts!" The Heiress snarled, harshly pushing away her partner's hand. She softened her voice, noticing Ruby wince at its sharpness. "It's always going to hurt, Ruby."

"I'm trying to help you." Ruby said as calmly as she could manage. "I thought you might need closure."

Weiss gave a somber, sarcastic puff of a laugh. "I need _closure_?"

Ruby nodded hard. "Maybe if you saw your sister again, you could-"

Ruby noticed The Heiress was unconsciously walking forward as she talked. The inch of height Weiss had over her partner felt like a foot to the caped-girl.

"Ruby, that's the last thing I would want to do right now." Weiss said, her tone increasing in harshness once more.

The room suddenly felt very cold to Ruby. She slowly backed up opposite to her partner's instinctive movements.

"W-Why?" Ruby mumbled in confusion. "The last time you saw her was bad. I thought that seeing her again would help."

"The last time I saw her _was_ bad." Weiss agreed with growling in her voice. "But how do I know that wasn't my last chance?"

Ruby's back hit the cold surface of the wall. She gave a puzzled look at her partner's statement. "It doesn't have to be the last chance. We could start looking for her now."

"Ruby you don't understand." Weiss said, her frustration obviously building. "That could have been the last time I _really_ saw my sister."

Ruby remained quiet. Weiss took a shaky inhale.

"I'm fucked up from what happened back then." Weiss stated. "And I was the lucky one. I can't even _imagine_ what it did to her."

Ruby felt a tight, burning sensation in her head. A tear of stress left her eye. She couldn't find the words to react.

Weiss' eyebrow rose in expected disappointment. "That's it? No response? No second futile effort?"

The caped-girl's pride engulfed with flame at her partner's remark.

"You know what? I don't blame you. You don't have to care."

Ruby's blood boiled at The Heiress' comment. How **dare** the person she cared for the most think she disregarded her feelings. She felt her fist ball up in frustration. She wanted to scream.

Weiss turned and walked away from her partner, the depressed look she gave her feet indicating her emotions. Her words were barely a mumble. "But I don't know why I keep telling you all of this. It means nothing to you-"

Ruby felt whatever restrictions she had snap into shards. "This hasn't been a walk in the _fucking_ park for me, either!"

Weiss flinched at her partner's sudden outburst. She turned to see the caped-girl's enraged eyes shining with tears. "Ruby-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Ruby snapped as cold as her lover's heart, causing the stunned Heiress' mouth to obey. "You mean everything to me and there was almost nothing I could do to help you. I had to sit on the fucking sidelines while you struggled through all this."

Weiss bit her lip with rising guilt. She walked closer to her partner. "Ruby-"

The caped-girl was on a stride that was not to be left unfinished. Every word that left her lips came out colder than The Heiress could ever produce. "I had to comfort you while you crashed and burned. I had to watch you cry as we made love. I had to listen to your screams of pain being muffled by my sister's hand. I-I had to-"

Ruby's sentence cut short as she choked back her own emotion. Weiss felt remorse greater than she ever knew. A lone tear welled in her eye at the sight of her partner's pain.

Ruby's struggled words were almost a whisper. She looked down at the ground as she spoke, unable to find enough courage to link their tear-filled eyes. "I had to keep myself together when you swore that you _hated_ me..."

The Heiress looked mournfully at her partner's lowered head, the sunken feeling in her heart growing as Ruby's tears fell.

"And for a more than a second...I believed it..."

Ruby let out a small gasp as Weiss' lips came crashing against hers. She returned the actions with equal vigor. Their rough, desperate movements were perfect reflections: Ruby's full of rage and hate; Weiss' of regret and self-loathe.

Their eyes were closed. The salt tinge from their mixing tears, and the short things they spoke were the only indications they had of each other's emotions: The caped-girl's utterances were angry snarls; The Heiress' were regretful whispers.

"If anything happened to Yang...if anything happened to _you_..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize..."

They kissed with all their pain. They held each other with every ounce of their being. They remained connected with all of their determination, stopping only when their lungs almost gave out.

They broke apart their kiss as little as they could, both panting heavily, light-headed from the cut off to oxygen. The hateful fire in Ruby's furious eyes dimmed at the sight of calm and remorseful blue ones.

Weiss' voice was quiet and tranquil, directed only to the one person she had ever found worthy of them. "You are the love of my life. Everything I have and everything I am is yours. Forever."

The last of Ruby's hate dissipated as she heard her partner speak the words. The ones she had said the last time her emotions were questioned. The truth behind them was clearly unshaken.

The Heiress disconnected their embrace and slowly walked to the room's corner. She sat down in the space, pulling her legs in and becoming as small as possible. Ruby noticed something she hadn't witnessed before: Weiss was shivering.

Ruby racked her brain, trying to figure out the meaning behind her partner's actions

Not from crying, that had stopped, her face remained near emotionless. Not from the cold, it had no effect on The Snow Queen. Not from a breakdown, she had dealt with the worst of them all; her emotions were now set in stone.

The caped-girl walked cautiously to her partner. She kneeled down in front of the shivering Heiress. She extended hand to Weiss' shoulder, retracting it as she saw her flinch.

Ruby's eyes widened in fear as she came to a conclusion: Weiss was afraid.

The thing that scared Weiss the most was in the room. The thing that could hurt her the most; that could always crush her, both in and off the battlefield.

The Reaper looked down at her own hands. Her mouth parted slightly in her shock. Blood stained the ends of her pale fingers. She took a closer look at The Heiress.

As she examined Weiss back, she realized what had spooked her partner: Two lines of four scratches tore deep cuts through her clothes, into the skin of her back.

Ruby was stunned and puzzled. She looked at her short fingernails in disbelief.

The caped-girl leaned forward and began to undo the back of Weiss clothes, giving a soft kiss to her partner's cheek every time she flinched. Ruby stopped when she gained visibility of Weiss' wounds. Ruby realized how she had caused them.

The scratches weren't smooth. The wounds were wide and deep scrapes, abrasions decorating the space around the skin. Even blunt things cut at high speeds.

The caped-girl reapplied her partner's clothing, covering the grisly wounds.

Ruby placed a shaky hand on top of her partner's. "I hurt you...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"I don't care. My body's busted up on the inside already. This year put a lot of miles on me, hasn't it?" Weiss replied, her voice still remarkably clear and calm. "I hurt you just as bad."

"Weiss you gave me a few bruises. I ripped open your back..."

"I almost sliced your throat." Weiss muttered.

"I stabbed you through your hand-"

"I choked you in your sleep." Weiss gave a sigh. "We could do this all day. We're one fucked up duo."

Ruby rested her head on her partner's shoulder. Her bloody hand warmed The Heiress' frozen cold one.

Weiss felt a tear from the corner of Ruby's eye touch against her shoulder. The caped-girl's voice came out small and quiet. "Weiss, we do we keep hurting each other?"

The words of her blonde teammate rang through Weiss' head. "When you put complete trust in one person, you give them the ability to hurt you the most."

"Weiss, this is scary."

Weiss felt the shaky breath of the one that she feared the most. The one she loved more than her own life. "Love is scary, Ruby."

Weiss lowered her head to rest on top of her partner's. "I agree. Five years is too long."

Ruby gave a confused expression, unseen by her partner. "What do you mean?"

Weiss sighed somberly once more. "Let's end this. Let's go see Winn. I have a lot to tell her about."

And as if it were their container of secrets itself, the panic room-door opened. The light at the end was visible once more as it shone through.


	44. Chapter 44 - The Wounds That Linger

**_AN: Thanks for the feedback, It's good to know I didn't start getting all lazy! Here's another chapter, I hope you enjoy it :) _****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 44_**

The walk out of the vault was an effort for the both of them. They walked in silence out of the shop to the nearest first-aid kit.

"I'm fine." Weiss assured as she saw Ruby motion towards the small white box. Ruby walked over and grazed her fingers against her partner's back. Even the gentle contact made Weiss wince with pain.

"Weiss, I'm going to say it again: you're not fine if it still hurts." Ruby replied, her commanding voice still gentle and caring.

Weiss sighed in defeat as her partner detached the kit from the wall. The caped girl led her partner to the nearby bathroom.

Ruby sat on the smooth granite sink-table and scooted back towards the mirror. Weiss sat in front near the edge, with Ruby straddling her. They had placed the trashcan in front of the door instead of locking it. After their situation, they were still cautious about that concept.

Ruby braced herself and peeled up the back of her partner's top. The dried blood and contact against clothing had only seemed to worsen the damage.

"I still don't know how your aura didn't resist this..." Ruby mumbled quietly.

She saw the back of Weiss' neck turn scarlet. "Well, you did...tire me out right before."

"Oh, right..." Ruby blushed deeply at the recent memory. "We can't let this sit. I guess we'll have to do this the old-fashioned way."

Ruby pulled a jar of disinfectant out of the first-aid kit. She took a close look at the strange bottle. She could barely make out the faded old label.

"Weiss, this is concentrated ethanol." Ruby informed. "Without your aura, it's probably going to burn a lot."

"I've handled worse."

Ruby took the silence following The Heiress' words as conformation, and began to pour the disinfectant on the wounds.

The caped-girl saw her partner's fingers curl around the edge of the table a little harder. Ruby applied the last of the ethanol to a shivering Heiress. The fizzing reaction the substance had on the wounds made Ruby's stomach turn. After the froth subsided, the wounds looked much more tame and manageable.

The caped-girl placed the container back into the kit, and pulled out a needle and thread.

Weiss glanced over her shoulder as her partner equipped the suture tools.

"You know how to sew wounds?" Weiss asked, noticeably impressed.

Ruby smiled nervously. "No not exactly. How hard can it be?"

"Let's just get this over with." Weiss rolled her eyes and returned her forward gaze. Ruby saw the hint of a smile as her head turned away.

"This might hurt a little..."

Weiss remained silent. Ruby gave the back of her partner's head a concerned stare.

The caped-girl stabbed the needle into the first laceration. She cussed realizing she had stuck it far too deep. With a tug, she pulled it back out stabbing it closer to where it belonged. Weiss remained unchanged.

Ruby proceeded to stitch her partner's wounds, making a handful of mistakes over the next 7 lacerations to follow. The caped-girl's guilt increased tenfold with every wound she sealed.

Weiss was mostly unphased throughout the process. Only once near the end, when Ruby accidentally stabbed the needle particularly far and close to her spine, did she let out a small cry. Ruby's whispered apology and kiss to her cheek dismissed any malice.

"Alright, I think we're done." Ruby confirmed, rinsing the needle in the sink next to her and tossing it to the trashcan a few feet away.

Weiss motioned to slid off the countertop. Ruby stopped her by the shoulders before she could shift. She felt the caped-girl's hands begin to pull up the rest of her top.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, I can't do this right now."

"Don't worry." Ruby reassured. "I just want to look at you."

Weiss blew air out of her nose, but loosened her resistance, letting her partner remove the rest of her top.

Ruby took a good look at her partner. Other than once through the steam of the shower, she hadn't even gotten a good look at the one she called her lover.

She saw the scars that decorated The Heiress' torso. Some were fading, some were embedded, all of them permanent marks of her past mistakes.

Ruby traced her partner's marks with her fingers, feeling the textures of Weiss' cold skin. She brought her head to look over the crook of her partner's neck. More scars met around her front. She ran her fingers up the scars on Weiss stomach, to the few on her chest, to the many that dotted the space around her collarbone.

Ruby tilted her head to see that of her partner's hanging in shame.

"Weiss..."

The Heiress' head remained hanging low. "I know. They're pretty ugly."

"I don't think so." Ruby continued to kiss her partner's cheek, running her fingers against the few scars on Weiss' hips and upper thighs. "I think you wear them well."

Weiss sunk down even lower.

"Hey, princess."

The Heiress looked over her shoulder with surprise. Ruby had pulled her top down one of her shoulders and lifted her shirt to show her stomach. Both areas, though not to the degree of the Heiress, had several sizable scars running over them.

"Everyone has battle scars, Weiss." Ruby comforted. "Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren and I…Just to name a couple."

A thought ran through The Heiress' mind. "I'm pretty sure Yang doesn't."

"They don't have to be physical." Ruby said with a knowing smile. "And you happen to have both. You see it as punishment -but it's also a bragging right."

The Heiress rolled her eyes.

"No, I'm serious." Ruby said, snuggling into her partner's neck. "Just look at all of yours. You've been through a lot, and you have medals to show for it. And they're etched right into your skin for convenience." Ruby kissed a stray scar near the side of Weiss' neck. "You've been through more than I could handle."

"You could kick my ass."

"With Crescent Rose? No question." Ruby smirked. "But when it comes to stuff beyond petty physical brawls, you'd win." Ruby pulled away from her partner's neck and made eye-contact. "You got your eye beaten broken. You took a stab through the hand. Just now, you sat here without an aura while I stabbed a needle into your spinal column. Weiss Schnee, your heart could beat the _shit_ out of my heart."

Weiss' low hanging head blushed.

"And you know what scar is the most beautiful of them all?"

Weiss' head rose to give her partner a questioning look.

"The one you can't hide." Ruby answered, pointing right at The Heiress' iconic mark.

The kissed over Weiss' shoulder. Their motions were more sincere, more caring than the last. Ruby felt The Heiress place fingers against her stomach, feeling the badges they shared.

Weiss looked to see Ruby's shame-filled eyes. The Heiress raised an eyebrow at the expression. Ruby knew she needed to elaborate.

"I said some harsh things back there." Ruby mumbled. "I didn't really have a right to voice my complaints. It's been harder on you than I could imagine."

"Hey, don't get like that." Weiss said, tapping her partner's chin up with her finger. "You had every right. I'm just an asshole." Weiss smirked. "But I'm _your_ asshole."

Ruby both laughed and sighed at once. "We seriously need to reword that."

Weiss grinned. "I'm fucked up. But that's ok, sometimes assholes get fu-"

"Dear god, you've spent too much time with Yang." Ruby commented, failing to suppress a grin.

They paused and looked into each other's eyes in realization.

"Yang. Blake. Panel." Weiss stammered.

"How long were we in there for?" Ruby asked her partner, her voice started to get slightly hoarse from their ordeals.

"56 minutes 33 seconds." Weiss informed sliding off the counter and helping her partner climb off. They reapplied their clothing to the best of their ability and slid the trashcan aside, walking out the door.

"If we miss Blake's big day will get some scars to be insecure about." Weiss joked as they jogged down the convention hall. The bright colors of the con were refreshing sights after so long in the gray of the panic-room.

Weiss ran behind her exceptionally wise partner with new-found courage. She knew now that whatever events could transpire when she did meet her sister, the scars she would gain were nothing to fear.


	45. Chapter 45 - No Sin Left Forgotten

**_AN: Sorry again, I was busy with some stuff. Here's another chapter, and there will be another one out tommorow :) _****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 45_**

Backstage was once again shelter to a nervous Blake and Yang. The event doors had been opened, and the sea of the crowd had expanded to an even greater mass.

Yang glanced over the rushing crew, eagerly awaiting the arrival of the rest of their team.

Every time a door flew open her heart raced, only for another stagehand to be revealed. The passing minutes only reinforced her concerns, the overwhelming event at hand approaching closer and closer.

"So, what's the plan Tiger?" Yang asked both out of curiosity, and a chance at distracting herself.

"Walk up, do introductions, talk about the next book, and finally take questions." Blake answered visibly relaxed and calm. "I've seen these types of panels. We'll eat up the hour quickly."

"Right…quickly…that's good..." Yang murmured glancing at a wall mounted monitor to see the tidal wave of attendees. Blake looked at the purple eyes that shone full of confidence.

She knew it was a ruse. She took pride in knowing the Blonde almost as well as she knew herself. She spotted the two things that gave away Yang's emotions the best: a hidden nervousness in her grin, followed by slightly repetitive knuckle cracking.

The Faunus placed a hand on her partner's shoulder. The calm in her eyes doused the Blonde's nervous flame.

"Just take a deep breath, Yang. This really isn't much different than speaking to a small group." Blake gave her partner a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

Calmness found its way into the blonde's expression, but the forebodingness it coupled with was still emphasized.

"That's not all I'm worried about..." Yang admitted with a sigh. "Weiss and Ruby have been gone this entire time. What if something happened?"

The Faunus gave a smirk of doubt. "Nothing could hurt those two here, especially not while they're together."

"That's not what I meant." Yang stated with dread. "I'm starting to worry something happened to them."

Realization struck the Faunus like a wall of bricks: They had they left Ruby with someone dangerous. They had left Weiss with someone she partially feared.

It was the tragic conundrum both Blake and Yang knew plagued their favorite couple: the one they loved could be a monster.

Two dangerous, reckless Huntresses brought together by contrasting traits was definitely something to be feared. Blake and Yang fit that description just as well as their friends.

But the Reaper and the Monster, no matter how perfect they matched, were far more unstable. Their emotions were even more reactive. Their perfect unity was far more combustible.

Were their friends safe from themselves?

Yang could see the bewilderment in the Faunus' yellow eyes as she processed the thought. Deep feelings of worry pierced through their hearts like bullets.

"I don't know what could happen." Yang exhaled, returning her hands to their nervous habit. "They're both reckless in their own way."

Blake's cat ears twitched with building anxiety. Caught in her thoughts, she didn't sense the presence approaching behind them until it was too late. The Faunus whipped around, moving her hand to the hilt of her weapon. The newly-arrived barely had time to respond.

"Sorry we're late."

Blake relaxed at the sight of their teammates. Weiss gave a smirk of mild entertainment at the Faunus' quick reaction.

Yang turned on her heels at the sound. By the time her vision rested on her friends, she had already pulled Ruby into an embrace.

"Ruby, we've been worried sick!" Yang exclaimed, hugging her sister with the strength of two bears.

"Hmmpfmmph!" Ruby said, her voice muffled by the tight hold of the Blonde.

"We got held up in a comic store." Weiss translated. She remained a slight distance away from the rest of the reunited team.

Yang broke the embrace and ruffled her sister's hair. Her gaze landed on the Snow Queen standing a couple of feet away. Yang gave her a bright grin. Weiss returned a weak smile, crossing her arms defensively.

An eyebrow rose on the blonde's face, her warm bright grin still prominent as ever.

"Oh c'mon now, Weiss. Get over here." Yang said with a laugh in her tone. "You're the Queen of Ice- not isolation."

"I'm good." Weiss answered quickly. "I'm just a little tired."

"What does being tired have to do with it?" Yang asked, opening her arms and taking a step towards The Heiress.

Weiss took a step back and moved her slightly head down towards her crossed arms. Yang recognized the action instantly: She was cowering. The blonde took the hint to stop her caring advance.

Ruby shot Weiss a look of concern. The pleading look The Heiress returned spoke clearly: _Please don't tell her. Please._

The caped-girl gave a small nod. Her partner's self-esteem was already as fragile as it could be.

"What happened in the comic store?" Blake asked the duo. "Let me guess, you two tried to pickpocket everyone within a quarter mile again."

"No, we had some extreme bonding time." Ruby smiled. "We got locked in a goddamn panic-room! Apparently those are more common than I would've guessed."

"They have a panic room in a convention hall?" Blake pondered.

"Of course. That's where all the neutrals go when the Star Wars vs. Star Trek war starts." Yang said, lowering her voice to do her best impression of an action movie voice-over. "And the whole world is plunged into virgin chaos! Everyone grab a Bat'leth!"

"Don't insult Bat'leths." Blake said with a smirk, playfully pointing a judging finger at her partner. She looked at the clock.

"We have a little over 10 minutes. One of us should watch the clock." Blake turned to her quiet teammate. "Frosty, can you keep an eye out?"

"And…Done." Weiss mumbled, the hint of a smile flashing on her face at her own pun.

"Self-expended dark-humor. Nice." Yang slapped her teammate on the back.

Weiss gave a short cry as pain erupted across her back.

"Oh god, are you okay?" The Blonde asked The Heiress. "I didn't think I hit you hard."

"I-It's fine." Weiss reassured through grit teeth. Her fingernails dug into her arms to counter the crippling pain of one of her wounds reopening, yanking misaligned stitches against her back.

"Weiss..." Blake muttered, pointing to the side of The Heiress' torso. An expanding spot of blood shone cherry against her stock white clothing.

Blake and Yang moved towards The Heiress. Weiss cowered backward slightly, rapidly muttering reassurances through grit teeth. The Faunus walked around The Heiress while Yang stood vigilant in front, effectively distinguishing Weiss' hopes of secrecy.

Bright yellow eyes shot wide open at the red stripes that decorated Weiss' back.

"Weiss, tell us who did this to you?" Blake asked. Her voice was clearly shocked at how brutal the injuries looked even through a layer of clothes. "Those aren't just cuts, those are _rips_."

The only answer received was Weiss' infamous glare.

Yang cleared her throat at the sight of the wounds. "Weiss, you didn't have that when we got here. What happened?"

"I tripped on a gardening rake." Weiss muttered sarcastically.

"We're serious." Blake clarified, matching the icy scowl. "And I don't think a Grimm wore down your aura and slashed out your back with 130,000 people around. Spit it out."

Ruby's worried eyes met her partner's.

The Heiress' scowl weakened for a moment. A glimpse of concern and consideration slipped through.

Weiss turned back to The Faunus and opened her mouth as if she would speak, but slammed closed once more, her stone-cold glare making a return.

"Weiss please answer the question." Yang said, her strong voice equal parts caring and commanding. "We care about you. If you want to return the gesture, just tell us what happened."

Ruby saw her partner fill with guilt at Yang's words. As Weiss' defiant glare fell, Ruby's voice rose.

"It was me."

The members of her team looked back at the caped-girl in shock. Ruby's voice was hoarse from overuse and guilt. The caped-girl lifted her hand. The tinge her partner's blood left was still visible after removal.

"I hurt her."


	46. Chapter 46 - The Badges We've Earned

**_AN: This one's shorter, but lets see if it still packs a punch! I estimate there's probably 5-ish chapters left. I'll write a sequel afterward as I still have a lot more ideas that I want to write. Tell me what you think will happen next, I wonder what you'd expect. As always, enjoy! _****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 46_**

_12 minutes to Showtime._

"This really isn't a big deal." Weiss muttered under the unsettling gaze of her two friends. The Heiress gave her partner an understanding nod, hoping it would alleviate some of Ruby's building shame. "We've all hurt each other at this point. This isn't any different."

Yang was clearly trying to accept the answer. Her brow furrowed in deep thought.

"This isn't any different." Weiss confirmed with rising confidence in her voice.

Yang could sense the truth behind The Heiress' words. Weiss may keep secrets, but she wouldn't say such a broad lie to her face. Not after everything they had gone through.

Out of the corner of her eye, Yang saw a falter in Ruby's expression. The Blonde could almost feel the caped-girl's discomfort as she turned to face her sister.

Ruby felt small under Yang's judging gaze. The Faunus' questioning look didn't exactly help, either.

The caped-girl wanted to keep the experience private. The darkest moment of her relationship was only for those involved. But with her fiery spirit Yang had no trouble seeing through the dark, and Blake was practically born to do so.

Ruby's silver eyes were anxiously wide. Yang's voice was impeccably stern as she asked the question.

"Was this any different?"

The caped-girl's bottom lip quivered. She looked down to her hand, still slightly colorized from her lover's pain.

She glanced at Blake. She could barely withstand the Faunus' piercing eyes.

She looked at her injured lover. Ruby winced at the bright blood that shone the color of her name.

"Was it, Ruby?"

The caped-girl looked back to her sister. She gulped, unable to contain the truth from the people she held the closest.

"Yes."

"And how was it different?" Yang placed a hand on the caped-girl's shoulder. Her stern eyes bore into the top of the caped-girl's hanging head. If Yang could get through to Weiss, she could get through to anyone.

Ruby didn't know how to answer.

"Did you..." Yang began fearfully, almost shying away from the question. "At the time, did you...want to hurt her?"

The caped-girl gave a gentle nod of confirmation. Yang's gaze softened as she saw a rogue tear run down Ruby's lowered face.

The Heiress felt her heart stutter at the brutal honesty in her partner's motion.

"W-What happened?" Yang asked, clearly knocked off her balance by the caped-girl's answer.

Ruby didn't want to admit Weiss' own feelings prematurely. She would make this about herself.

But she knew she couldn't lie.

"Weiss and I had our first real fight." Ruby admitted. "She said something and...I snapped. I don't usually get angry, but it was so pent up...I just…"

The Heiress' eyes begged her to finish the sentence.

"-Wanted to kiss her and hurt her all at once." Ruby admitted in a grief-stricken mumble. "We were kissing at the time; I didn't notice what my hands were doing. I didn't even realize I had done it until a little while afterward."

The frantic eyes of the caped-girl locked with the watchful ice-blue ones.

Ruby's voice was a weak plea. "Weiss I can't say this enough: I'm so sorry."

Weiss' expression remained unchanged for a few moments. The Heiress mouth parted to speak. Ruby held her breath. Weiss' voice rang out, once again regaining its signature confidence.

"You guys are _so_ fucking dumb."

Weiss' reaction was less than expected by the rest of team. They all looked at her with astonishment. She rolled her eyes, scoffing audibly.

"Ruby, when you **rightfully** got _fucking pissed_ at me, you ripped up my back." Weiss stated with a smirk. "When I got a _little_ envious of pussycat, I slit a man's throat open and muffled his scream. Trust me: If I can do that and be fine right now, you have nothing to worry about."

Ruby wiped away the tear. "You hurt me unintentionally. I wanted to hurt you-"

"I looked you in the eye and said everything you've done for me, every _fucking_ action, was in vain. If I were you in that situation...the walls of that panic-room would have a fresh, red coat of paint."

"What happened in the Panic-room, exactly?" Blake interrupted.

"It's a long story. A lot changed. We'll tell you later." The Heiress informed.

Weiss walked up to her partner. Ruby couldn't help but cheer up at the beacon of confidence before her.

"Ruby, you really hurt me. After that you'll hurt me again. And I'll hurt you again at some point. Hopefully none of it will be physical." Weiss donned an impish grin. "But either way: I don't want to get through this without earning the scars to show for it."

Ruby's silver eyes were full of awe at her lover's words.

Weiss held out her hand for Ruby to shake, a business mannerism that, as Heiress to a company, she naturally adopted.

"Shake hands with the devil, Ruby." Weiss said with a sinister grin. "Sell me your soul."

Ruby smiled and took a firm grip of her partner's hand, shaking it three times. Weiss pulled her in for a deep kiss. Ruby was more than happy to oblige.

Yang and Blake couldn't resist smiling at the destructive, ignorant, and perfectly matched couple kissing before them.

"So she _has my soul_." Blake whispered to Yang. "And she definitely has Ruby's. When does she take yours?"

"I don't know." Yang whispered back to her girlfriend with a smile. "But I want to find out."

Weiss disconnected from the kiss and turned her head to Blake. "We have 1 minute and 22 seconds."

"What?"

"You said _keep an eye on the clock_. We have 1 minute and 22 seconds."

The rest of the group's eyes shot wide open.

"Are you guys still up to it?" Yang asked as she followed Blake towards the stage.

Ruby and Weiss only glanced at one another before answering in sync. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Blake and Yang smiled and waited for their teammates to catch up.

"Plus..." Weiss began to her team with a grin. "Even if we aren't up to it, I have a trick up my sleeve."

Team RWBY graced the stage to the sound of the colossal crowded erupting into cheers. They gave what would be recorded as one of the greatest events in comic con history.

Who knows what loosened them up and made them so incredible onstage? Maybe the conversation that took place before made the event seem cozy. Maybe it was the comfort they always found in one another.

Or maybe it was the tasty bottle of Ethanol Weiss had snuck up her sleeve.

Oh, what a night.


	47. Chapter 47 - One True Home Part 1

**_AN: Thanks for the feedback and messages, you guys are awesome! This chapter sets up probably the last goofy adventure in this story before Weiss goes to meet Winter. Hope you like the throwbacks to chapters long past ;)_****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 47_**

_ Oh, what a night_

_Late December, back in '63 _

_What a very special time for me _

_As I remember, what a night _

Ruby's eyes creaked open at the sound of the music. She let out small groan at the mild headache pulsating through her head. Everything was bright white for a moment as her eyes adjusted to the light.

She felt herself in the comfort of her partner's bed. As her vision focused, she realized it was the morning light shining through the window of their dorm.

_ Oh, what a night _

_You know, I didn't even know her name _

_But I was never gonna be the same _

_What a lady, what a night _

She dimmed the music instead of lazily slamming her hand on the top of the alarm. It was a weird quirk she had: upbeat music in the morning took away her headache.

The caped-girl felt a familiar body lying next to her. She closed her eyes and snuggled closer, giving a sigh of content as she cuddled the warm body.

_"__Warm?"_ Ruby thought as she came to a realization. Her eyes shot open to reveal a startling sight.

A drowsy Blake laid next her with a hand on her forehead, clearly nursing a headache of her own. She gave a smirk at the caped-girl's stunned reaction. "You're pushing your luck with the snuggling."

Ruby shot out of the bed, tripping backwards over the sheets. From her new seat on the floor, she gave the smirking Faunus a shocked glare.

"Blake! What the **fuck?**!" She exclaimed angrily, her voice ringing out through the quiet morning.

"Not who you were expecting?" Blake said with her usual relaxed tone. She sat up, rubbing the bridge on her nose.

Ruby's mind raced as she struggled to remember the previous events. A terrifying thought emerged in her mind. "Blake, did we…?"

"Gross, of course not." Ruby saw the Faunus grimace as she removed her hand. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Ruby calmed down at the answer. She slowed her breath and begun to process the space around her.

"Why are you in Weiss' bed, anyways?" Ruby asked as she got back on her two feet. She turned to look at her teammate's bunk, only to see the entire structure was missing.

"Mine disappeared and I didn't want to wake up on the floor." Blake said, climbing out of the bed with groan. "Yang, Weiss, and Nora stole it for something. I don't remember what."

"Nora?" Ruby questioned. "Wait, how did we get back here?"

Blake shrugged. "Most stuff is pretty blurry after the panel."

"All I remember is the hit of Ethanol Weiss gave us. Everything else is just...not there."

Blake's ears perked up in surprise. "That was your first drink?"

Ruby nodded.

"Well, you and Weiss have some weird semblance-rules then." Blake said as she cracked her neck. "Weiss chugged half the bottle. I just took a sip and I feel like I got hit by an overweight bus."

Ruby paused. She looked around the room once more.

"Where's Weiss and Yang?"

Blake sighed, breaking out into a laugh midway through. "I have no fucking idea."

It was at that moment Ruby noticed something sitting next to the alarm clock: An elegant, white card.

Ruby picked up the card and opened it. She instantly recognized the Heiress' neat cursive, though the text was clearly written while she was drunk:

_Dear Red Reaper and Knight Pussycat,_

_Went mattress-surfing with Jester Yang and Queen Noir. Went to GameStop. Found a 'Crimson vs. Indigo' box set! Got even more drunk and came back here to change. Going to watch box set at my house with Yang and Noir. _

_-Queen Weiss_

_P.S. Ruby I put on your clothes by accident. __**Way**__ too drunk to try again, lol_

"What the trucking fuck..." Ruby muttered at the obscure message. "She ended her sentence with '_lol'_. She told me how much she hates that."

"She owns a fucking house?" Blake muttered in disbelief. "Has she mentioned that before?"

"I don't think so." Ruby said, equally confused.

Ruby placed the note back on the nightstand. She opened the drawer to change, but realized her clothes were missing, just as Weiss stated. Another note lay in the drawer:

_P.P.S. Misplaced the rest of your clothes, too. **Way** too fucked up to figure out where I put them. You can borrow a shirt and my murder-coat._

Ruby managed to find a pair of her usual pants and shoes with a brief search, but no top was able to be found. She sighed and pulled out Weiss' duster.

She threw on the jacket, finding that it fit her perfectly. She often forgot how close in size she was with the Heiress.

"I have to admit, that thing looks pretty cool. Weiss has good taste." Blake said as she finished getting dressed. "Plus if you're lazy next Halloween, you could cosplay as The Doctor."

"I don't think The Doctor's coat is as menacing." Ruby said rolling her shoulders.

"If you found Weiss' mouth-mask and used it without the sunglasses you could go as Aiden Pearce." Blake said with a smirk, motioning for them to exit the dorm. "Then you could just use a Batman voice."

Ruby froze mid step.

"You said Batman."

Blake looked confused. "What happened?"

"I've talked with Weiss about that a few times."

The Faunus' expression remained. "He's a badass superhero, of course you have."

Ruby's expression turned to that of deep thought. "I called her the Penguin." Ruby walked back and picked the card off the top of the nightstand.

She turned it around to its back. She grinned at the cryptic address Weiss had written across the back.

"It was so long ago I almost forgot." Ruby said eagerly. "I thought she was joking, but she's rich and secretly crazy enough..."

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked, slightly annoyed of her teammate's complete evasion of the noun.

"Blake if we're going to find our girlfriends, we're going to have to find this place. I've been dreaming of the day Weiss finally allowed-"

"Spit it out." Blake said rolling her eyes.

"Saddle up, Knight Blake..." Ruby said with an excited gleam in her eye. "We're going to the Snow Lair."


	48. Chapter 48 - One True Home Part 2

**_AN: Whoa, I took a lot of days off. I think I feel out of my groove a bit with this one, but I'll make sure the next chapter is up to par. Another one will be uploaded (hopefully) tomorrow, and I don't plan on missing that much time again._****_-CakeLegends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 48_**

"So, should I drink this, too?" Weiss asked monotonously, uncapping the bottle of ethanol. "I doubt anyone actually likes me out there."

Blake scoffed at the Heiress' bold comment. "Weiss, you're probably the fan-favorite."

"You don't need to patronize me."

"I'm serious. For most people, you're probably their favorite." Blake ensured with a smirk. "And even if you aren't for some people, I don't think there's a single person out there who doesn't like you."

Weiss looked down at the bottle with an unfocused stare. "What do I have to offer? You're the quiet badass, Yang's the funny one, and Ruby's the cute goofball-"

"-And you're the stone-cold Heiress who fell hopelessly in love with the cute goofball." Ruby answered, smiling warmly at her lover. "Plus you get bonus points for getting the girl...and for letting me slowly infect you with my psychotic goofball-ness."

Weiss blushed at her friends words. She felt a comfort whenever she was among them that she hadn't felt from anyone else in a long time. She gave a sigh of content and brought the bottle to her lips, glugging down a large portion before recapping the container.

"Aright, Team." Weiss mumbled. "I need a yellow hat."

"A fan wanted me to give this to you." Yang informed, beaming with anticipation.

The Blonde reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow beanie with a white crown emblem on the front. Upon closer inspection, Weiss noticed a 'W' made up the three points of the crown.

The Queen nodded formally and grabbed the new crown, placing it firmly on her head. She handed the bottle to the Blonde's empty hands.

"Drink up, kids. We have a show to do."

Team RWBY walked on the stage unannounced, resulting in the surprised crowd erupting into cheers. The Team sat down at the panel table in their increasingly drunk state.

Ruby looked over the cheering clapping crowd. She felt incredible. Only then did they ponder how they would kick off the mood.

Weiss was already getting started.

Ruby turned to see her partner standing up proudly, her microphone in her hand. Whistles were heard amongst the cheers as Weiss gave a nervous, drunk giggle into the microphone. She cleared her throat, her smile not faltering in the slightest.

"I'm going to ask you all two questions."

Weiss words echoed into the microphone and through the packed auditorium. The worshiping crowd broke out into excited whispers. Weiss grinned.

"How much do I love you?"

The crowd erupted into ear-shattering cheers. The ground practically shook from the massive noise. The rest of Team RWBY smiled at the return of Weiss' self-confidence.

"And number two..." Weiss giggled into the microphone. "How much do you love me?"

A cheer ten times louder exploded across the auditorium. Weiss gave a hearty evil laugh from the back of her throat as she sat back in her seat.

"The Queen is now present. Let's get this court in session."

A flurry of events elapsed that night, ranging from ridiculous to absurd: Blake getting drunk and eating a can of tuna as she talked. Queen Weiss forgetting the crowd was there and kissing Ruby onstage, earning loud claps and whistles. And no one would forget Yang's freestyle that stated she could: _'sweep up an amateur like a janitor with her iambic pentameter.'_

But the moment that blew Team RWBY away was one of the least bizarre of the night. Ruby in her drunken state had started singing _What a Fool Believes,_ and was immediately joined by her equally intoxicated teammates. When they hit the chorus, everyone in the crowd sung along with all their spirit.

To have the song change from 3 enthusiastic yells and Weiss' beautiful slurring, to thousands of people singing in a moment's notice was an experience they wouldn't forget, even with their drunk minds. In fact, it was the last thing they could recall before splitting up for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"Is this the place?" Blake asked, completely intrigued with the structure she gazed upon.<p>

"Yeah, I think so." Ruby answered with a smile.

Ruby and Blake stared in awe at the luxurious house. It was massive, yet not tall and block-like. The exterior was mostly made of marble and stone. With its incredible architecture and shape, it was clearly the definition of a modern-style home.

They had to travel a fair distance outside of the city, up a steady mountainous hill to the top of the most luxurious neighborhood. The area was secluded had a heavy amount of foliage. Blake recognized the design when she saw a small rocky creek that flowed underneath and out one side of the house.

"She had _Fallingwater_ rebuilt exactly." Blake said, her wide eyes indicating she was beyond impressed.

"_Fallingwater?_" Ruby questioned. "Is that something specific?"

"A house designed by Frank Lloyd Wright." Blake explained. Her eyes were still locked on the magnificent house. "It's one of the most remarkable buildings ever built...and she had an exact copy built right here. I couldn't even _imagine_ how much it would cost..."

"Alright, let's go inside." Ruby replied eagerly, jogging up the driveway to the front door.

"Wait!" Blake exclaimed, chasing after her young friend and placing a hand on her shoulder. "This doesn't seem possible. Are you sure we have the right address?"

"We're about to find out!" Ruby bubbled, slamming her fist against the door 3 times with all the force she could muster.

There was silence.

Ruby gave the door a confused glare and knocked it thrice more.

The only sound was the flowing creek and singing birds.

"That settles it. I'm breaking this down." Ruby muttered, backing up and equipping Crescent Rose.

"Ruby, you can't!" Blake commanded. "This is an exact remake of a world famous art piece. You can't just smash a part of it."

"The last time a locked door was in my way, I didn't get to smash it." Ruby said with a grin. "I'm just making up for lost time."

Blake almost raised a finger, but it quickly deflated at the caped-girl's determined expression. "Can you at least try to look for a key first?"

Ruby let out an exasperated sigh. She folded her weapon and dug her hands through her pockets. "Fine, but I don't have a-"

The caped-girl's words were cut short as her fingers grazed a set of keys in the pocket of Weiss' murder-coat.

Blake's smug grin of victory nagged at the caped-girl as she unlocked the front door. The door opened slowly, building the anticipation in the two girls. A large living space to the left greeted them upon entry.

Blake and Ruby cautiously entered the house, uncertain of where their friends had established themselves. They walked into the lavish living space, finally able to witness the remnants of the night's events.

A heavily sleeping Yang was curled up on the floor, sucking her thumb and snoring with more comfort than a dozing infant. Nora, with her affable smile still present, had fallen asleep lying across the glass coffee table.

Weiss was a sight to behold, decked out in her beanie and Ruby's outfit. She gave a weak grin to the expressions on the two girl's faces.

"Weiss..." Blake began as she stared around the room. "This place is amazing."

"If you think this is amazing, you should see The Snow Lair in the basement." The Heiress sat up, rubbing her forehead. "I'll take you down there. I need a cup of coffee and some aspirin anyways. I have a lot to tell you about."


	49. Chapter 49 - One True Home Part 3

**_AN: Back Again! This is most likely the second to last chapter of this story. I hope you guys have had as much fun as I have! A couple of one-shots and the sequel are coming up next. I'm not exactly certain about how the Beta Reader thing works, but If you ask I'll try to let you Beta-Read some of my future chapters. One more to go!_****_-CakeL_****_egends_**

**_The Impossible Girl - Chapter 49_**

"What the hell is _mattress surfing_?" A confused Blake asked the awakened girls, her smooth voice the only noise in the kitchen. Weiss winced at the moderate volume of her words.

The Heiress sat with her partner on the counter of the kitchen's island. Ruby snuggling into her side was the only cure nursing her pulsating headache. Though the glasses of water they were all drinking weren't bad solutions either.

"It's the sport of kings, my dear." Yang answered with a grin, taking a sip of her glass of water. "At least according to Nora it is. The mountain-side doesn't feel too good against your high-speed skull."

"How did Nora get here? When did you two meet up with her?" Ruby asked. Her voice was slightly muffled against the Heiress' borrowed clothing.

Weiss and Yang glanced at one another, clearly attempting to stitch the memories back together.

"She just kind of...appeared out of nowhere." Weiss answered. "I think Ren gave her to us. Everything gets fuzzy after she dared us to mattress surf off a mountain. Those things don't _exactly_ slide well..."

"All I remember after that is binge-watching the boxset." Yang said, smiling at the memory. "Then I just fucking passed out."

Weiss placed her glass next to her, on top of the counter. "I guess I should-"

Weiss' sentence was cut short as their redheaded friend strolled into the kitchen, blowing them a kiss as she moved. She walked up to the fridge and, with the discretion of a dead sloth, grabbed and chugged the orange-juice carton.

She strolled back out of the kitchen, still chugging the carton, giving the team a positive thumbs up. They stood still in complete silence, until they heard the sound of a small burp and the front door opening and closing.

"-The fuck was that?" Blake muttered.

"It's best to just let it slide, Blake." Yang informed patting her partner on the shoulder. Weiss smiled upon noticing how Blake much relaxed at Yang's comforting action.

_"__We're all moving up, aren't we?" _Weiss thought to herself, feeling unstoppable in the company of her three favorite people.

"I guess I should take you down to my base of operations after breakfast." Weiss said with a wink and a sly smirk.

The eager nods of her friends were more than a suitable answer.

* * *

><p>Ruby's jaw was forced downward by the breathtaking space. Weiss' choice spot of seclusion was quite a beauty.<p>

They had followed the Heiress down an elevator. In a matter of moments, they had stepped into an entirely different biome, whose light-blue walls and refreshingly cold air snapped the entire team out of their drowsy state.

As they walked down the hall before them, Ruby felt her anticipation swell. The wall on their left stopped, opening up to an open staircase down to a gargantuan ice-cavern.

The whole place was incredibly well-lit, though they couldn't perceive a visible light source. The colossal cavern was made up of huge, flat-topped ice pillars of varying heights, each large enough to hold a house on its top surface. Weiss had thin ice-bridges connecting each pillar. The pillars themselves were acting as ground to many open structures.

"Whoa-" Ruby muttered in unison with her two equally impressed friends. The heat of their breath wisped outward into the frosty air.

"Welcome to the Snow Lair." Weiss announced casually. "Also known as my Batcave and my choice spot for monologuing aloud."

The Heiress motioned for her awestruck teammates to follow down the stairs and onto the first pillar of the lair.

"Don't slip." She warned. "I actually don't know how deep this thing is."

Team RWBY proceeded downward, noticing the decorations and structures Weiss had in place on each pillar.

"Is that a supercomputer?" Blake asked, pointing to the futuristic desk and massive monitor atop one pillar.

Weiss smiled and nodded.

"Is that a combat training zone?" Ruby asked, grinning at the large area of weapons and automated dummy targets on another.

"Mhmm." Weiss hummed quickly in confirmation.

"Schnee, get the **fuck** out of here! Is that a fucking jet?!" Yang exclaimed in disbelief, pointing to the slowly-rotating white superplane on a large ice-pillar in the distance.

Weiss gave a casual thumbs up.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Weiss realized, taking the yellow beanie off of her head. "I guess I should put this away."

Weiss walked them to the attraction of the first pillar. They stopped in front of a line of mannequins, placed behind a glass presentation case.

"You have a hall of armor?" Yang stated her voice almost unable to express all her astonishment at all the gizmos in the Heiress' unsurpassed lair.

Ruby looked at each of the clothing sets that she both recognized and had never seen: Weiss usual attire; Her SnowPea outfit; Her black suit, complete with the masquerade mask and yellow top hat; A suit of armor made of rugged, solid ice.

Weiss walked up to what appeared to be a multi-colored, very exuberant version of her standard clothes. The mannequin had a smiley face sharpied onto it. The wall behind it had the words _'Long Live the Mad Queen' _scrawled maniacally on its surface.

Weiss opened the smiley-faced mannequin's container and placed her beanie on its head. Ruby glanced over to the rest of Weiss' outfits. One mostly empty container caught her eye.

Other than an under-suit, it held only a black mouth mask and opaque shades. Ruby felt her stomach turn. She realized she bore the missing article.

With a slick movement, Ruby slid the jacket off of her body. She regretted wearing only a t-shirt underneath as the cool air touched her arms. She opened the glass container and fit the coat into place, closing the container for what would hopefully be the last time.

Ruby's eye was caught yet again by a unique outfit.

It was a white tuxedo, with a black vest, bowtie and gloves. A white, knee-length jacket was worn over the polar suit. A white Grimm Mask rested over the mannequin's face, eerily similar to the mask of a White Fang Lieutenant. She felt unable to break her gaze from the empty eyeholes.

"Weiss..." Ruby began, still staring at the gear. "Why do you have a white version of this?"

The Heiress and her teammates walked up to Ruby. Blake and Yang grew curious at the alternate outfit.

"Sometimes I like to pretend I'm the good-guy."

Weiss ended the discussion there, walking away to show them the rest of the cave.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell us you owned all this?" Ruby asked, motioning her arms for effect. The Team had returned to the kitchen after a few hours in The Snow Lair. Weiss and Ruby once again wore their signature clothing.<p>

They sat around the cozily small table. The Heiress gazed out of the window. A drizzle of rain had started. She found herself relaxed by the day's somber, bright-grey sky. The pitter-pattering sound of the raindrops made Weiss exhale contently.

"I don't come here that often." Weiss admitted. "To be honest...I prefer staying at the dorm with you guys."

"Well, you better enjoy it for the next two days." Blake informed. "Team Expeditions are just around the corner."

Weiss blinked.

"Oh shit, that's right!" Weiss shot up in surprise. "We didn't get to choose. Where are we assigned?"

"Atlas." The Faunus answered.

Weiss froze. "You can't be serious."

Yang's eyebrow rose. "We definitely got assigned Atlas. Why?"

"I never told you two." Weiss realized. She took a breath. "Do you remember that note I have?"

Her teammates nodded at the memory of Weiss' crumpled Christmas note.

Weiss wore a calm gaze. "One thing in that note is starting to stick in my head: _A home is worth what you make it, and is home to what makes it worth it_."

"Did you look up what it means?" Ruby asked.

"I can't, she made it up." Weiss informed somberly. "But I think I'm figuring out what she meant on my own."

Ruby looked at the plastic covering that still lay across the tables. She took notice of the blank walls, bare of any photographs or artworks. She glanced at the countertops, unsettled to find a layer of dust coating its surface.

"No matter how nice it is this isn't a home to me, Ruby." Weiss corrected with a calm tone. "It's just a house."

Blake and Yang's raised eyebrows didn't waver. "Weiss…what do you mean?" Yang asked.

"I don't want to do this...I need to do this." Weiss took a breath. She felt the piercing gaze of her teammates staring at her, waiting hungrily for an answer.

"I...I'm going to see Winn. I'm going home."


	50. Chapter 50 - The Impossible Girls

_**AN: Here it is…the last chapter! I'm sorry this one took me a little while. The rest of the Author's Note is at the bottom.-CakeLegends**_

_**The Impossible Girl - Chapter 50**_

Weiss' fist rose in front of the dreaded wooden door. She would have this conversation at Ruby's request, no matter how unnecessary it felt to her. Weiss muttered a curse under her breath, the caped-girl always knew best about these things. She took a deep breath.

Her loose fist gave the door three quick raps.

Nervousness emerged inside her as the sound of footsteps grew closer from the opposite side of the door. A small part of her clutched onto the last few seconds she had alone, before the figure of judgment would appear at the other side of the portal.

The door swung open. Weiss' nervousness began to fade as she met the mellow gaze. Weiss gazed at the greyish-hair with an increasing sense of calmness.

"Hello Ozpin." Weiss greeted with a smirk. "Still glued to that coffee cup?"

The Headmaster's calm gaze showed a hint of amusement.

"It's good to see your confidence making an appearance, Ms. Schnee." Ozpin replied with a voice as relaxed as his expression. He walked back towards his desk, silently welcoming her take a seat.

Weiss took the seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. She glanced out the ceiling-to-floor windows, once again being rejuvenated by the peaceful morning it displayed. The morning birds' songs and the rising sun's rays warmed her body and spirit straight through the glass.

_"__I better enjoy the few hours I have today while I can."_ Weiss realized. _"At noon we leave for-"_

"Atlas." Ozpin interjected, as if reading her own thoughts. "You and the rest of your team are leaving for Atlas today, if I'm not mistaken."

Weiss gave a nod.

"Holiday season is exceptionally busy there." Ozpin informed, taking a sip from his mug. "Are you unsettled?"

Weiss smirked and shook her head. "I actually missed the Holidays back at home. It's a sight to see: The city's covered in snow, but with all the celebrating and decorations up, it feels warmer than anywhere else."

"I'm glad to hear that." Ozpin replied. "But I know that's not the only thing that could unsettle you."

Weiss understood the Headmaster's words instantly. She mentally rolled her eyes. Of course he knew about it. He knew everything.

"I won't let it interfere with whatever mission we receive." Weiss assured. "I won't put myself above our task."

Ozpin rotated his chair so he was half-facing the calmness of the morning. He took another sip of his coffee, the steam dancing on the top like light fog.

"I'm confident that you won't." Ozpin explained, a hint of a smirk appearing on his mellow expression. "I'm giving you permission to do so."

Weiss' blink was practically audible.

"Expeditions aren't undergone just to teach responsibility." Ozpin continued. "They also attempt to teach companionship and mental health. I think reuniting with your sister is the embodiment of these traits."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "So, you recommend that I see my sister?"

A small smirk finally appeared in Ozpin's expression. "I'd make it a command, but it seems your partner already has."

Weiss nodded at the Headmaster's joke. "That's pretty much true. She has me on a leash and she doesn't even know it."

"Well then..." Ozpin began, turning back to face the Heiress completely. "Let's hope your monster is leashed as well."

Weiss gave a final nod.

"Enjoy your next few hours Ms. Schnee." Ozpin announced. "If you think this is your last chapter, you're mistaken. A whole new story is on the horizon. This is just another beginning."

The Heiress walked out of the office, waving a goodbye at the coffee-addicted source of wisdom.

* * *

><p>The Heiress bustled through the dorm door with an elevated mood. She arrived at the sight of her partner packing at an alarming rate. She smiled at her partner's light-speed hand movements. Ruby was a procrastinator at heart.<p>

With the weight of a snowflake, Weiss snuck up behind her distracted partner.

"Flinch." Weiss muttered behind her partner, followed by the surprised caped-girl obeying the command.

"Holy fu-" A nervous smile and laugh escaped Ruby's lips at the sight of the Heiress. "Don't sneak up on me, princess!"

"Where's Yang and Blake?" Weiss asked quickly.

"They're talking to Port about the travel info." The caped-girl answered. "I don't know how long-"

The Heiress lips pressed against her partner's, silencing her mid-sentence. Weiss put her hand on the back of her lover's head, bringing their rough, fevered kissing even closer.

Weiss giggled mentally as she heard the clothes fall out of the caped-girl's hands. She felt Ruby's hands explore her. She felt Ruby's heart pounding faster in her chest. They shifted seamlessly, moving to sit facing each other atop the bed.

Their tongues danced in the inseparable sanctum of their lips. With her skilled fingers, Weiss quickly loosened and lifted her lover's top. The Heiress leaned forward, letting her lover lay with her head against the pillow.

She moved her hand from the back of her partner's neck to the top of her tailbone, just grazing the surface of the skin with her fingers. Ruby shivered at the sensual tickles rushing through her spine.

Weiss ran her now warmed hands against Ruby's front. She felt the badges embedded in parts her partner. She felt Ruby's breathing quicken as she moved her hands against the more sensitive areas of her chest.

Weiss grinned at the reaction. She disconnected the kiss and shifted down, bringing her lips to her partner's chest. She swirled her skilled tongue against the small peaks of her partner's chest. Ruby's breathed light moans egged her onward.

Ruby's desperate mind bucked her hips forward involuntarily. Weiss grinned as she felt her lover's heated sweet-spot grind against her stomach, a slight wetness already making its way through her clothing.

Without relenting her mouth's movements, the Heiress moved a hand up her partner's skirt. She rubbed her hand against her partner's zone. She heard a blissful cry escape Ruby's lips at the contact.

Weiss' skilled fingers moved with unmatched expertise. Any ability to think Ruby still retained up till then was quickly depleted. The Heiress' contacted varied from blissfully paced, to painfully slow. Her hips bucked whenever the amount of contact Weiss gave changed.

Weiss brought her hand to an excruciatingly slow and light motion. She disconnected her lips from her partner's chest, taking a good look at the girl before her.

The caped-girl's chest rose and fell at an impressive rate. Muttered cussing and whispered moans were all that escaped her lips. Ruby's eyes begged the Heiress to continue with so much emotion Weiss genuinely felt a little bad. Just a little.

"Wow, Ruby." Weiss said quietly with a smile. Her hand teased at her partner's zone. "You _really_ need this, don't you?"

"F-f-fuck you..." Ruby managed. The sharpness in her tone was halfhearted. Her toes curled inside her boots.

"Should I let you do that?" Weiss questioned, her voice clearly playing dumb. She kept her skilled fingers moving, keeping her lover hovering right near her peak.

"W-Weiss _p-please..._"Ruby stuttered as involuntary tears appeared in her eyes, a marker of staying so close for so long.

"Oh, no you don't..." Weiss muttered. She shifted back slightly as she noticed Ruby's eyes locking with hers and her hips bucking harder. "I know you enjoy this _peaking_ thing."

Ruby didn't respond as she thrust her hips forward, desperate for any decent friction. Her silver eyes had a blissfully-pained hunger Weiss felt pride in seeing.

"Don't worry, dolt." Weiss whispered reassuringly into her partner's ear as more tears started to flow. "I still owe you one."

Ruby almost had a heart attack as she saw Weiss' head dive below her skirt, between her quivering legs.

The wet warmth of her partner's tongue threw Ruby into a fit of small convulsions. Everything in her mind cried out in pleasure as Weiss' enthusiastic mouth worked away at her zone. With every loud moan Weiss let out a giggle, sending a wave of overwhelming vibrations.

Weiss' busy mouth grinned even harder as she felt her partner's hands grip tightly on her hair, forcing her head to remain in place. Ruby's hips bucked gently against her mouth, foreshadowing the caped-girl's finish. The Heiress began to slow her tongue.

"Weiss, I'm _f-fucking_ begging you." Ruby growled weakly. "I need this. I need to cum. **Please.**"

The Heiress' pride grew 3 times its size when Ruby used the slang word for the first time. Weiss finally obliged to the caped-girl's begging. She returned to her enthusiastic motions, humming gently for added pleasure. Ruby felt herself tip over her edge.

Ruby's mind erupted with the intensity of Pompeii. Her vision blacked out as the overwhelming sensation exploded through her. In her shutters and throes, she couldn't even hear the noises over pleasure she gave off.

She felt her vision return as her head fell back against the pillow. A different sense of pleasure manifested as she felt Weiss' tongue happily cleaning up after her. Her mind remained in an incredible numb feeling well after she finished.

Weiss head rested next to hers on the pillow. The Heiress' expression was that of immense worry.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry..." Weiss muttered as she saw her partner's crossed, teary eyes staring absently at the ceiling. "I went too far, didn't I?"

"No...You're right..." Ruby panted heavily as she gently shook her head. "That was awesome."

Ruby matched Weiss' brilliant smile before her exhaustion pulled her into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"You go on ahead. I'll meet you up there." Ruby informed with a kiss to her white-haired lover. Weiss proceeded with Blake towards the awaiting Bullhead VTOL.<p>

Ruby looked gazed on the palatial structure that was Beacon Academy.

She smiled at the place that had become something far more than a university. It had become even more than a living space. It became something that Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang had struggled to truly find.

To the members of Team RWBY, this place had become home.

Ruby turned and looked at her two friends near the Bullhead in the distance. She took a breath of the cool, fresh air. The caped-girl was excited to venture to a distant place, but she took comfort in knowing that at some point everyone returned home.

Even if the something were to happen to the school, Team RWBY's home was wherever the four of them were together.

"Are you coming, sis?" Yang asked sarcastically as she approached her paused sister.

Ruby gave a small nod. Her gaze refocused on the Heiress in the distance.

"So, you've spent the most time with her," Yang began "Do you think you've figured her out yet?"

The caped-girl gave a nod. Her mind flashed back to a few hours earlier. As their moment grew heated, Ruby still felt the permanent scars she left in her partner's back.

"Which one of her sides is she?" The Blonde asked. "Is she the tyrannical monster or the monstrous tyrant?"

"She's both...and kind of neither at the same time." Ruby smiled at her own antithesis. A sense of excitement overtook her mind. She finally knew the answer.

"She's been into fights. She's lost so much physically and not. She's been broken and put back to together. She's like a real toy soldier, just dancing on the edge of impossibility."

"Let's go to them, Ruby." Yang suggested, patting her sister on the back. "We have a lot ahead of us."

"Yeah, you're right." Ruby's gaze remained a blissful trance. "We really do."

And with that thought Ruby continued her walk, not once looking away from Weiss: the sword-wielding, quirky, impossible girl who was still only just beginning to flip her world upside-down.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Author's Note and A Thank You: Thanks so much for reading my story! It's been a wild ride, and I'll enjoy continuing it soon. I'm not sure how long it will take for the first chapter of the sequel to come out, but it will probably be between 1-2 weeks. I don't want to spoil too much, but there is a hint about the sequel on my profile...<strong>_

_**Let me know if that got you interested ;) Thanks to you all again, you guys are gentlemen and scholars. Until the next time!**_

_**-CakeLegends**_


	51. Update Notice

Just a notice: The first chapter to the sequel, _The Lonesome Road_, has been uploaded. Hope you enjoy ;)


End file.
